A Makeshift Boyfriend
by Amaneyei25
Summary: For Fuji Syusuke, his cousin's request was the most absurd thing he ever had. He had to pretend as his cousin a.k.a Yukimura Seiichi and visit his cousin's -temporary blind- boyfriend. That all happened just because his cousin's childhood friend injured himself and his cousin's couldn't leave him alone. Fuji never wanted to do it but his cousin's words were absolute.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellows! It's my new story here! It's still the Tezuka Fuji story. Can't move on from them still. Hope you like this too.. Enjoy!

* * *

"We should add black here." said the red haired man.

"No, no, no. I think dark blue is better." said the blue haired man.

"But, it will damage the composition, won't it?" replied the previous man.

"But, still.. I think we should add blue here." His friend insisted.

"Geez, this will be endless. What do you think, Fuji?"

The sandy haired man tilted his head from his book. "Hm?"

"What color would you add to this section? I think black is better but he thinks about dark blue."

"Saa.. I think black is better." He answered.

"Bravo! Finally! See? We should have done it from the start to save time." He shouted with bulging eyes and filled with happiness.

"Tsk. That's noisy!" The blue haired man messed his hair.

"Maa.. But I think you should put in some dark blue in the right corner to give more details." Fuji continued.

The red haired man looked at the picture again and frowned. "You think so?"

"Hai."

"Yosh! Let's change this and collect it before the lecturer leave. Let's move to the library! Move! You, lazy ass!" The red haired man stood up.

"Alright, alright." He followed his friend.

"Thanks for your help, Fuji. Let's go to drink next time we have free time." He grinned and made an drinking gesture.

"Don't mind it. It's my pleasure to help you." He waved.

When both of his friends faded from his vision, he continued reading his book. He loved to read at his university's park. It was a sophisticated yet comfortable place, many students use this place to read or just enjoying their time together. The autumn breeze was the best, it wasn't too hot to make you dehydrated yet wasn't too cold to make you sick.

His phone decided to disturb his peaceful moment, or rather it was the caller who disturbed him. He took his phone and checked the caller. He hesitated for seconds to pick up the phone or not to pick it up.

Not wanting any curse and punishment from the caller, he picked it up. "Moshi Moshi, Sei-chan."

"Syuu-kun, meet me in thirty minutes. I'll send the location's information."

"But—" it was hung up.

He cursed himself for picking up the phone.

This wouldn't be a good news, whenever his beloved cousin call him it never be a good new. He just hoped that he didn't have to sacrifice his free time for his cousin's necessity, whatever it was.

His phone beeped not any longer. He opened the mail, the address written wasn't too far from his university.

He put away his books and drawing equipments, stretching here and there to help his blood circulation, took some deep breaths then he readied to go. He did his rituals leisurely for he knew he needed his full power to deflected his cousin's antics and well, his cousin would definitely be late.

"Fuji-senpai! Konnichiwa!" one of the girls from the tennis court called him when he walked beside the tennis courts to the university's gate.

"Konnichiwa!" Fuji replied.

The girls squealed at his response. He smiled at them and continued his walked. He waited at the traffic light and sighed.

He loved his cousin, he truly did. But, he was too much. When they were children, Yuta always been his sister and his cousin's center of bullying. They would put him on girlish clothes and laughed at him, took some embarrassing photos of him, and even adding some wasabi into his food. Fuji had always been helping his younger brother whenever he could. He learned that when he smiled together with his evil siblings whenever they put on some girlish clothes, they would lost interest. He never let them to take his embarrassing photos for he too took their embarrassing one. Whenever they put in some wasabi in his food he would turn the table by asking some more.

The door bell rang when he opened it. He often came here when he had to finish his paperwork and assignments. He was glad that the lunch hour had passed, the cafe was quiet by then.

"Welcome, Fuji-san. Nice to see you here today. Are you ready to order? We have chicken steak with black paper for the main course and lovely chocolate pudding as dessert, today."

"Saa.. I think hot cocoa will be sufficient for now."

The waitress took his order and walked to the counter.

He took out his book and started to read when his order arrived. He was curious about what would happen to the protagonist after escaping her jail now.

###

"I'm sorry! I'm late! I have to do something before coming here. Are you waiting for too long?" his cousin's voice drew his attention back to the 3D world.

He looked at his watch, it was one hour later than the promised time. As expected. His cup was emptied long time ago. "Maa.."

"I just need a glass of water, please." He waved at the waitress when she approached them.

"I can't believe it that these happen at the same time." His cousin said.

 _Okay, it had started_.

"I don't know how to handle these. I am doomed. Both Gen-chan and Tezuka are injured when playing tennis. Gen-chan can't take care of himself, he can't even prepare his own meal properly. I even found him eating the almost expired food from his fridge. Can you believe it? I can't leave him, can I? He can't even find his uniform when we were at senior high, I had to remind him everyday, then. He went to school yet forgot to bring his bag. He often yelled at our kouhai who failed the match. The funniest one was he didn't realize that he took wrong class and followed the test that held for that class, too. He freaked out when he thought he failed the test. Oh, my. It was so hilarious. But again, Tezuka is injured too. I don't know what to do. Then I found a solution, I can go to Gen-chan's place and you can go to Tezuka's place and pretending that you are me. It's great, right?" His speech was too long that Fuji almost didn't catch it till the last sentence.

"What?! Hold on!"

His cousin didn't stop talking about his Gen-chan's condition and how he was so hurt.

"Can you talk slower and clearly.. Please?"

"I want you to pretend as myself and take care of my boyfriend." He said it briefly.

"You want me to what?" Fuji almost shouted, almost.

"Yeah. He is injured at his previous match." He took out a newspaper from his big bag and gave it to Fuji.

 _Since when did he bring these bags and papers?_ Fuji thought.

The newspaper was folded neatly and it was folded at the sport section. Fuji read it briefly. It was about a world class tennis athlete who was injured on his eyes at a tennis tournament. The temporarily blind condition made him had to cancel his plan in participating the matches for rest of the year.

"Why did you show me this article?"

His cousin sighed. "And they call you a tensai. He is my boyfriend." He pointed at Tezuka's photo on the newspaper.

 _So his boyfriend is an athlete now?_ Fuji thought unamused.

He put the newspaper away. "Why do you ask me? He is you boyfriend." He continued still uninterested.

"Yes, I know but Gen-chan is injured. I'm worried sick about him. He is too proud to ask for help." He placed his temple on his hand which placed on the table. He looked so stressed out.

"I mean, why _me_?" He pressed at the me.

"I don't want to do this. I like Tezuka so much. I don't want to deceive him but Gen-chan's condition makes me can't think clearly. He needs me. And then.. I realize that I have a way out. You."

Fuji didn't say anything.

"We are similar. Height, voice, our temperament and nature too. Even our hair are similar, you silly."

"No. Mine is brown and yours blue." Fuji deflected.

"So what? He can't see it anyway. I just need you to replace me until I make sure Gen-chan is okay. It won't be long, no more than two days. I promise." He gave Fuji his best puppy eyes.

"Shouldn't you worry about your boyfriend more than your childhood friend? Normally, people would fly rightaway to his lover if his lover is injured. Why do you care about your childhood friend more?" He tried to be reasonable.

"Why do I feel that you are not siding with me?" Sei-chan pouted.

"It's not about siding which way but I think you have to care of your boyfriend more than your friend, no? Your friend has many other friends. They can help him. Your boyfriend on the other hand, needs you the most now. Shouldn't you support him at his worst condition? He is helpless now."

"I know but the one who can take care of Gen-chan and know him the best is me."

"Well, what about I go to your childhood friend, I have met time several times now so he kows me and you can go to your boyfriend?" Fuji tried to find another solution.

"NO! No! You can't!" He stood from his position.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell at me, you know?" He raised his hands as a sign that he gave in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't have enough sleep these days, I constantly move from here and Gen-chan's place. Syuu-kun, please, help me this once, ne? I know I shouldn't leave Tezuka alone but I can't leave Gen-chan when he is suffering." His eyes watered.

 _And you can leave your boyfriend to a stranger,_ Fuji thought silently.

"Syuu-kun, I hope you can help me. I don't want to say it but you owe me once." He pleaded at Fuji but the blue eyed man didn't feel the older man was pleading l, he was blackmailing him instead.

Fuji knew his cousin would do anything to make him succumb.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." He said it finally.

"Really?"

"I have no choice, don't I?" He felt his migraine started to pound in his head. He needed a cup of coffee now, thick and bitter.

"Oh, that's good! Thank you, Syuu-kun! You just need to do it until I'm back from Gen-chan's place. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long, I'll be back before you realize it!" His mood changed as fast as the typhoon.

Fuji smiled at him. "I hope so Yukimura Seiichi, I'm just pitying your boyfriend. He needs you the most at his state now yet, you take him for granted." He said but his cousin was too busy calling his childhood friend.

It would be a very difficult time to face but as long as he didn't owe anything anymore, he would do his best. Even if that mean he had to pretend as another person.

* * *

That's for the first chapter! next will be soon. I hope it sooner than soon, though. Good night!

Ps. Happy birthday FujI Syusuke!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Hope you enjoy it, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, tightpans-san and my lovely guests-san! Have a nice day!

* * *

"Eri-chan, Ohayou!" Fuji called the hospital's receptionist.

"Syuu! Ohayou! What are you doing here this early morning?" she smiled at him. "Is there an emergency call now? I'll tell the ER doctors, they'll be stand by rightaway." she used to Fuji's presence at the hospital.

"No. There's no emergency situation now or so I know. It's not my shift yet. I'm visiting someone this time."

"I see. Who do you want to meet?" her hands hovered on the keyboard.

"Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Where is his room?"

"Oh, that athlete. He is at the eighth floor, the private floor, the farthes room on the right side." she said without using the database since the athlete was someone famous.

"Got it. Thank you, Eri-chan!"

"Wait, Syuu-kun! I need you to fill this guest form before visiting him. Don't forget that you have only an hour in each visit." a form was transferred to Fuji, she waited him to fill the form.

"An hour?"

"Actually the visitors can visit more than that but he is still weak. He has to rest more because he is more exhausted than we thought before." Fuji handed the form.

"I see.. Well, I won't be long. Thanks." He smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Let's go out and drink when we are free, okay? Don't forget to bring your friend, the tall man with the black spiked hair, ne?"

"You mean Momo?" Fuji asked.

"Yes! Can you?" her green eyes blinked in anticipation.

"Sure. I'll let you know our schedule." He waved at her and walked to the elevator.

His cousin didn't say anything about the athlete's health and condition so he didn't know how bad was his injury. Would he be sleeping at this moment? Or was he awake?

He felt his feet filled with tons of steel. He didn't want to go there. Should he go home and say that he already visited the athlete? No, Sei-chan would be mad at him and that would cause another disaster.

He walked into the elevator. There were a nurse and a kid on a wheelchair next to him. Fuji then kneeled next to the boy. "Hey there, what's your name? I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"Keiichi." He answered in a small voice. His right arm was bandaged and put on a sling. There were some bruises on his face, his lips was chapped.

Fuji already knew his name actually since he was the one who called the ambulance to pick up the boy when he was found by his neighbor. "I see. What a beautiful name. I have an extra candy here, would you mind to take it for me?" He smiled at the smaller kid.

The kid looked at the nurse and she smiled warmly to him, giving him an agreement. "Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome." He caressed his little head carefully.

Fuji then took the report behind the wheelchair before the nurse realized it. "Sir! You can't do that! It's—"

Fuji placed his finger on his lips and glanced at the kid. He didn't want to attract the boy's attention. He read the report quickly, he had used to read these kinds of reports for a long time. When he called the ambulance from his office, he knew only his address and condition -badly injured-.

His blood boiled each time he found a new information about the kid's injuries. He had fracture at his arm, a small concussion on his head and bruises all around his body.

"Father?" He asked in the sign language. It was always the nearest person who did abuse the kids.

She signed "an uncle".

"I see." He thanked the nurse and replaced the report into its place.

The elevator pinged, he waved good bye to the kid and nurse. He wished for his genius brain to help him this time.

###

 _"It's easy. He is a quiet person. You just need to ask how his day, about his exercise or match. He doesn't talk that much." Sei-chan said._

 _"What if he got suspicious about me? I don't know anything about him. You expect me to answer it by lucky guess?"_

 _"Don't be silly. Here, I wrote down some informations about him. I hope it will be useful." He gave Fuji a white folded paper._

 _"How convenient. Did you write it before you come here?"_

 _"I wrote it last night, actually." He pointed at the paper._

 _"So sure that I will accept your order." He said with sarcasm._

 _"Well, you can't deny me, can you?" Sei-chan giggled._

 _"Just to remember, I have my own personal life, too. I can't stay with him 24/7."_

 _"I know it. You just need to visit him regularly, it won't disturb your rescuing-the-world's schedule." He rolled his eyes._

 _"Just so you know." Fuji replied._

###

He read again the paper his cousin gave him the day before. He snorted, _that's really helpful, Sei-chan._ It was really some informations about the athlete. He found only five points on the paper. He could find more from the internet. He tucked the paper away and made sure the basket filled with fruits, was okay.

"Excuse me." He opened the white door with Tezuka's name attached on it because when he knocked, no one was responding.

It was actually a luxurious private room. The athlete didn't share room with anyone else. It was painted in white with a medium sized receiving room, separated from the patient's room. He saw this kind of private room only from movie or drama. A big window was placed on the farthes wall from the door. The view was so great. The room was filled with the sunlight. The sofa and furniture were so luxurious too, he didn't dare to touch them, afraid that he would damage them.

He knocked on another door which he was sure that it was the real room of the patient, three times. _How many times does Sei-chan usually knock?_ , he wondered. Did he do it right? He never paid any attention to the small details. He hoped he didn't do it wrong.

A faint voice gave him permission to enter.

This room was not so different from the previous one. It was painted in white minus the sofa and luxurious furniture. There were a bed and two cupboards, instead. There was a big window too not far from the bed. Two small chairs were placed next to the cupboard. The room were filled with many basket of fruits and flowers, in any kind of shapes and size. He looked at his basket and didn't know if he should give it to the athlete or not.

He found the one he sought, though. He sat on his bed with infusion on his left hand, the head of the bed was set upright so he could lean on it. He was a man in his mid twenty and the photo on the newspaper didn't catch his handsomeness and his greatness. _I can take a better photo,_ he thought. There was something attracted him to this man.

The athlete's hair was brown and his eyes were covered by bandage, they put it around his head to keep it attached. He wore the hospital's clothes yet he could see a fine form of body and muscle behind it.

 _Sei-chan, what a lucky witch you are._

"Who is there?" He asked when Fuji didn't say anything for a long time.

Even his voice was sexy too. Okay, he needed to find a curse for his cousin, now. How could he find a perfect creature like this as boyfriend and another amazing man as a childhood friend?

"Are you one of the girls?" the bed ridden man asked in a cold tone.

Fuji swallowed his chuckle, the athlete thought he was one of his fangirls. They must be some hysterical and desperate fangirls if the infamous man asked something like this.

"Is there someone here? Or it's just my imagination?" He asked again.

"It's me, Yukimura." Fuji answered finally.

"Yukimura?"

"Hai."

"Why are you here?" his voice sounded colder than before.

"I am your boyfriend, aren't I? It's my pleasure to stay beside you." He chuckled and tried to mask his nervousness. _Do they hit their lowest point in their relationship?_ He thought.

"Hn.." He nodded and turned his head toward the window.

Didn't know what to do, Fuji took one of the chair and sat next to the man. "I bring you fruits. I don't know if you need them after seeing the parcels here." He said in a happy tone.

"Put it anywhere you want."

"Sure." Fuji placed the basket next to the big flowers arrangement from Atobe's Corp.

First point, ask about his condition. "How are you today?"

He sighed and answered, "Fine."

 _Oookay_.

 _What does Sei-chan usually talk to this man? What should I say to him? Weather? He can't even see it now. Tennis? But I know so little about tennis._ Fuji thought by himself. He opened his mouth to talk but then canceled it, afraid that he would make mistakes.

Fuji looked at his watch, he still had another forty-five minutes to go. The athlete suddenly put his hand on his own temple. Fuji was on alert immediately.

"Does it hurt somewhere or do you need anything?"

"Aa.. It will pass soon. Don't worry."

"Have you told the doctor about it? Did they check on it already?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Of course I care. You are important." _At least for your parents, your boyfriend and your fans,_ he thought.

He pinched his temple for moments and then answered in a flat tone. "They said it caused by the bump. They had CT scanned it, nothing wrong. Enough?"

"That's good." Fuji relaxed. He didn't know much about tennis but he did know that Tezuka was the tennis icon and he still had so many things to achieve.

"I hope you get well soon. Please tell me what to do if by chance you need something. I want to help you." This was came from his own heart. He truly hoped that this man got better soon and conquered the world.

"Hn.. You don't have to stay here. I don't need any accompany."

"I have free time so it's better to spend it with you, ne?"

Tezuka mumbled something under his breath but Fuji didn't catch it. They stayed in silence until the door was knocked. Fuji stood and opened the door.

A fan gave him a big flower arrangement for Tezuka. "I deceived the reception to come here, I want to give this to Tezuka-sama!"

"Thank you."

"Please, let me come in and greet him." she said in a excited voice.

"I'm sorry but he is resting now. His condition isn't bad but he needs his rest, ne? When he wake up I'll tell him about your gift." He smiled at her.

She looked so disappointed. "It's so sad but okay, I understand. I hope he can get better soon. Thank you very much, Manager-san."

He didn't try to correct her. "You are welcome. Thank you for your gift." He closed the door after the girl walked away.

"Who was it?"

"One of your fangirls. She gave you a big flower arrangement. I think you can open a flower shop with these flowers when you are discharged later." He grinned. "Say, don't you think that you need a bodyguard to keep you safe? I'm worried about your safety and your health. You can keep your fangirls and reporters at bay if you have a bodyguard."

Tezuka ignored him. He laid on his bed pressed the bed's button, his bed suddenly got lower and stopped when the owner got the best position. "I'm sorry but I need to rest."

Fuji stood next to him and nodded. "I see. My visiting time is over too. Sleep tight."

There was no answer from the athlete. His bandaged eyes didn't give any hints whether he was fast asleep or just simply ignored him.

Fuji had to restraint his need to slam the door. He wanted to punch on the elevator's button too but he didn't so he sighed, instead.

What a cold fish. He didn't only ignore him and snapped at him but also chase him away with his cold words. He was truly the soul mate of Yukimura Seiichi. They were two orgres. Evil. Cold-blooded men.

You mustn't judge the book from its cover.

He cursed all the way to the office. He even find a resentment toward the the tennis shop near the station.

Sei-chan, what kind of relationship did you actually have?

What happened between those two? Did they fight and his cousin's boyfriend still sulking at him? Did Sei-chan expect him to repair their damaged relationship, too? He is not a volunteer let alone a martyr. He doesn't want to be their clown, dancing around them and giving them a great attraction. Or is this their own kind of relationship? Really? A cold like-a-cold-war relationship? Or are they tsundere? There are too many things which confuse him. Sei-chan has to explain it. His paper didn't say anything.

Unfortunately, the phone was directed to the voice-mail because the owner was too busy with his childhood's friend.

###

The Emergency Hotline Center was busy as usual. Before the lunch hour arrived he already received eight calls, three were cardiac arrest reports from the neighborhood, two were the households accident, two were about small traffic accidents near there and last was suspicious person, who was reported as a robber, fortunately nobody was hurt. It was quite tiring but he was happy that every report was handled quickly.

The most worrying report was the last one. The robber hadn't been captured yet and he hoped nobody met the robber. He didn't want to hear another victim to be found. Hearing the robbering incident always brought back his traumatic experience. An experience which he shoved to the darkest side of his memory and he truly hoped that it would never resurfaced anymore. He touched back of his left ear, a long thin scarwhich almost unseen unless someone paid attention, stretched from side of his head to behind his ear was the evidence of it. He used his chin length hair to hide it. He could still feel the hurt and hotness of his blood, how everyone asked him what happened that day and how he tried to pretend that nothing serious happened that time. He felt a small panic attack rose and his breathing became shallow, he endured the nauseous feeling which also appeared.

"Fuji-kun, it's your turn to take a break. I'll take care of this section." a middle aged woman with pixie hair cut hair called him.

He was startled but also grateful that someone distracted his panic attack. He quickly answered, "Oh, it's the lunch time already? Maa.. I don't realize it." He stretched out and sighed.

"Yes, they have a curry rice on the menu today."

"I hope there is a wasabi flavored curry." Fuji stood.

"Doubt it. Here, I have an extra free lunch coupon. Buy another plate, you are too thin for a young lad." she gave him a small coupon.

"Maa.. It's no need, Tanaka-san. I appreciate it, though. Thank you." He blocked her hand.

"What are you saying? It's a rare occasion to meet a young genius lad like you to work at this tiring and depressing world. I hope you can find a better place to work after your graduation this spring." she patted his shoulder.

"It's not! I like working here, I really do. I want to help people with my ability." He answered confidently.

"Hai, hai. Now, take this coupon or I won't hand over this desk to you later." she put the coupon on Fuji's hand, he surrendered at last.

"That's low, Tanaka-san. I won't take it if it isn't from you. Thank you for the meal."

"I take it as a praise. Now, _shooo.._ Go. Enjoy your meal."

The cafeteria was full as usual but fortunately he could find a place to eat. He used the coupon to get a curry set with an extra spicy sauce, the cook especially made it for him.

He ate while chatting with his colleagues from other department. They shared new informations about the missing people, the incident around there or even new gossips.

"Move it, Mamushi!" a loud voice stopped their conversation. The most hot blooded fire fighter, Momoshiro Takeshi's voice was heard and that meant his rival was near.

True to be told, a man with green bandana rebutted, "Ffssshhuuu.. It's you who should move away!"

They shoved each other with amusing gestures which could only be seen on TV. They took the tray in the same time and walked head to head to vacant seats, which located in front of Fuji.

"Good afternoon, you two." Fuji chuckled.

"Fuji-senpai! It has been a long time!"

"It's just last week we met him, you moron! Ffssshhuuu... Good afternoon, Fuji-senpai."

"What? So what anyway? I'm just saying it, you Baka Mamushi!"

"Maa.. Maa.. You shouldn't fight each other, you are disturbing people you know?" He whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro answered with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, fshuuuu.." He nodded to Fuji.

"So, where were you going, Kaidoh?"

"There was a fire alarm but when we arrived it was a false alarm." the bandana man answered then adding pepper to his curry.

"Isn't that bad? I hope they don't do that, it's dangerous when we thought it was a false alarm yet it actually a true one." Fuji frowned.

"Aaa... Don't mind. Don't mind. It happens a lot. We are trained to be ready anytime." He bit down his third hamburger.

"I heard there was a robbering incident this morning." Kaidoh asked.

"Mmm.. It was at the twentieth block."

"It's the unsafe zone here, right? Don't they have policemen to patrol around there?"

"Of course they have, you stupid peach! That area is too wide to patrol around!"

"I'm just saying it, Baka Mamushi!"

Then they started another round of bickering. Fuji sighed, there were things which just never changed.

###

That night Fuji spent four hours at the tennis training center. Trying his swing and service, he tried to understand how Tezuka felt when he played this game. Half way through the training he remembered what happened in the hospital and how his cousin's boyfriend treated him, he felt frustrated. Moreover, Sei-chan didn't pick up his phone, all day long. Adding the stressful day of work made him hoped that it was Tezuka's and his cousin's face instead of the wall when he hit the ball to.

On the bench near Fuji's place there was Fuji's jacket. Next to the jacket was a white paper written by his cousin.

Tezuka's information:

1\. He is quiet person.

2\. He like tennis most.

3\. Don't ask anything unnecessary.

4\. He didn't like sweet.

5\. Just sit and talk about tennis if you don't know what to say.

At the end of the note there was a small smile emoticon drawn.

* * *

Okay. That's it. I'm sorry if I don't post my story qquickly, I write as fast as snail so please forgive me and be patient. I'll post it regularly! Don't worry! Review, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou had always been good friends. They met when they were junior high and being the captain and vice Captain in both their junior high and senior high school. They said Sanada had the wits to discipline the junior, yet Yukimura had the bright personality to attract people and move them around as he wish.

At first Yukimura thought Sanada was just a stiff person with stiff personality but when they became close to each other he realized that Sanada was just too shy and too clumsy to express his feeling, he needed more than one year to break down Sanada's wall. The black headed man was too stiff and hard to understand at the first but as time went by, he knew how to joke and believe in others, especially Yukimura. He believed in Yukimura with all his life just like what Yukimura did to him. Their closeness brought Yukimura into new and bright world. He couldn't and didn't want to leave the tall man and constantly missed his presence everytime they parted away.

He finally realized his feeling to the vice captain when the senior high school graduation approached. He felt miserable when he knew that they wouldn't be together and meet everyday anymore.

"Gen-chan.. Congratulations on your graduation." Yukimura said with a smile. He decided to confess although he didn't know how the taller man felt for him. He would take the risks, at least he tried before they parted away. He didn't want to regret for keeping silent.

"You too, Seiichi." Sanada said while they walked into the club room. The graduation ceremony had just finished and they had to clean their locker before left the school.

Yukimura looked at Sanada's uniform and realized that the second button of it was dissappeared. "Your button.." He said unconsciously.

"Hng? Oh, they were taken by our juniors." He scratched side of his neck.

Yukimura knew that gesture, Sanada was embarrassed yet quite happy. He tightened his grip inside his coat's pocket which his second button was placed. He saved it for Sanada, yet the taller man gave his to another person easily.

Should he confess? He felt his heart wavered. He was afraid.

"I saw yours were taken, too." He replied when he saw Yukimura's buttons or rather the void of the buttons.

He grabbed Sanada's coat on his arm, "Gen-chan.. I'm very happy that I met you and become your friend. These years gave me many sweet memories which I would never forget. I'm happy that you stay with me although sometimes I am too much. I hope that.. In the future.. Well.. It will be the best if we can.."

"I understand, Seiichi." He placed his bigger hand on Yukimura's smaller one.

"You do?" He surprised. _Does he really like me to? More than just friend?_ He eyed Sanada hopefully. _When he ask me to be his boyfriend, I'll be the happiest man alive!_

"Yes, don't worry. We will keep in touch just like this, I'll always be your must trusted man and I'll always be your best friend. Do you understand?"

"Gen-chan.. Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I won't be a stranger. You are the most important friend for me. I'm happy to meet you, too. You change me, Seiichi. I'm very thankful for that. Thanks." He patted Yukimura's hand.

"Gen-chan.. I don't mean it like that. Don't you understand? I like you!"

"Yes, Seiichi. I like you, too. You are my best friend and best thing that ever happened to me."

Yukimura felt he was falling into the darkness. The taller man didn't get it at all. It was totally different from his intention. How couldn't he feel it? Yukimura's subtle touch and hints anytime they were alone. How could someone just being so...so dense!

His heartbeat slowed for seconds and he felt like shivering. How he wished it could be stopped for eternity. _Was he hoped for too much?_

 _No, it's me who put too much hope into a guy like Sanada._

His hand slipped away from Sanada's coat and he emptied his locker quietly, the ex-vice captain didn't say anything and followed the ex-captain's action. They emptied their lockers in minutes since they had nothing much to bring anyway.

He knew it. He knew it already. He already anticipated it yet the wounds were still too deep.

"Seiichi, I had cleaned my locker. Do you need me to bring yours to your house? I don't think your condition is good enough to bring it by yourself." He frowned when he looked at his friend's pale face.

Another person would throw his things to a dense one like Sanada or shouted at the taller man or even ran away from him, he rejected Yukimura and then offered his help to Yukimura. But the smaller man didn't throw anything, ran away or even cry in front of his love interest. He knew Sanada didn't understand anything and he didn't mean to hurt him, not intentionally at least. He was just too oblivious. So, Yukimura would just enjoying the moments as long as it last. He knew these moments wouldn't last long and one day, there was someone who Sanada would appreciate and love more, that someone was not him, he was sure.

"Sure." He smiled weakly.

But even if Sanada never seen him in that way, he would always trasure and keep his love for the taller man. At least they were still best friends just like before.

###

 _One year ago,_

"Happy birthday, Gen-chan!" Yukimura said when Sanada welcomed him and his cousin at the taller man's terrace. He handed over Sanada's present, a box of tennis shoes and a coupon of free meal from Sanada's favorite restaurant.

"Thank you, Seiichi."

"Let me introduce you to my cousin, this is Fuji Syusuke, my cousin. Syuu-kun, this is my best friend, Sanada Genichirou."

Both men said their greetings and then Sanada brought them to the livingroom where all his families gathered. They sat around the traditional room annd chatting around themselves. The foods on the table were already emptied away. Sanada left them to bring some refreshments, Yukimura and Fuji sat at the big long table placed on the livingroom.

"Ne, Sei-chan.. I don't think this is a right place for me, too. I can go to my friend's house and meet you at the station when you are done." Fuji said from his right side.

"Don't be silly. Your friend isn't at home at this moment, right? Where do you plan to wait? At his front door? His neighbor will call the emergency services and told them there is a bulgar next to his house. Imagine it, an officer from the Emergency Hotline service is caught by the police from an emergency report." He teased. His cousin just started working at the emergency call unit so he knew his sentences were too much.

"It's not! I can wait at the cafe near here if he isn't at home. I don't know all the people here. Ne, Sei-chan.."

"No, Syuu-kun. I don't want you wandering around and meeting another problem while I can't watch over you. You are safer here and you get free meal to eat, too." He messed Fuji's hair.

"I won't cause problems. Never." He pouted.

"Right." He replied.

Sanada came back with orange juice and cake. "It's an honor being served by the birthday boy. Why don't your house assistance help?" He asked while Sanada was put their glass and cakes on the table, then he took a seat on Yukimura's left.

"They are busy cooking and serving the guests. I don't know that my mother invited so many people. I thought she invited only families and close friends, yet.. You can see by yourself." He grimaced. "Besides you are my best friend so it's fair for me to serve you." He added.

"I see." He tried to ignore the hurt inside his heart but failed miserably. "How old are you again? Thirty something?" He tried to change the topic.

"Twenty three." He voice was sounded offensed but there was a glimpse of teasing in his eyes.

"So, Fuji-kun, what does Seiichi use to drag you here?" He asked the brown haired man casually.

"Gen-chan, I don't have to blackmailed my cousin to make him come here." He rolled his eyes. But three of them knew the best.

"My apartment key. He took both of them and refused to give them back to me. He said something about someone precious to _hi—"_ suddenly a big slice of cake is stuffed on his mouth.

Fuji's eyes bulged when Yukimura did that. His eyes cried _'what the hell'_ to his cousin. Yukimura gave him a scary smile and then Fuji looked away while enjoying the cake which shoved into his mouth.

"He entered the emergency call unit last week and doesn't leave his work for days. I got worried about him so I had to drag him here. I'm afraid that he would become a cave man without realizing how the world has changed in front of him." He explained to Sanada.

"I see. That's great. It's a rare occasion for a young man working in that area." He added.

"Yeah, my little cousin is a genius boy with a warm heart. He just tends to forget about the world around him."

"Sei-chan.. I'm sitting right here and I'm only one year younger. My age is irrelevant to my actions." Fuji huffed.

They spent half an hour chatting about the party and Sanada's family. Yukimura never knew that Sanada had a large family. He always thought that Sanada was raised in a solitude and small family since he was an introvert one yet it was proven wrong. Sanada looked so relaxed around his families. Sanada helped his younger cousin to open the soft drinks, scold them when they did naughty things and sometimes tease them.

Suddenly Fuji stood up and walked out of the room. Yukimura let him go and continued talking to his Sanada.

"Sei-chan, I need to go. The Emergency Hotline need another hand. One of my colleagues can't make it today." He said when he walked back into the room, he then put away his phone into his bag.

"Syuu-kun..." He sighed. Fuji was too motivated into his new job. He wanted his cousin enjoyed the world, too. His cousin had passed through many things in his earlier life.

"I'm sorry, Sei-chan." He grabbed his coat hastily and walked out of the room.

Sanada wanted to send him to the station bit Fuji refused.

"Seiichi? Are you okay?" Sanada put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder when Fuji dissappeared from the door.

"Hm? I'm okay,, Gen-chan. Don't mind me." He smiled weakly.

At the front door, Fuji put on his shoes quickly. There was an accident near the station so they need more officers to manage the ambulans and the aid. He didn't dare to imagine what happened at this moment, he needed to reach his destination first.

He opened the sliding door and walked out to the stone path, surrounded by plants and artificial stones which placed as a stony road. Luckily it was spring so he didn't have to put on his coat, his phone then was ringing again. He regretted that he put away his phone, now he had to search for it once again. He was rummaging his bag when suddenly he tripped and fell into something hard yet warm.

"Mbph.." _It mustn't be a wall because it is so warm and so comfortable,_ Fuji thought.

"Are you okay?" a voice awakening him from his daydreaming.

Fuji gazed upward and saw a man with glasses. It was quite dark there so he couldn't see the man's face clearly.

"Oh.. Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for tripping on you, sir." He stepped back from the man and just realized that the man's hands were placed on his arms to keep him balance and secured.

"Hn.. Just be careful next time."

"Thank you, sir. Excuse me." He bowed and then ran away from the tall man. His phone rang again and this time he managed to pick it up.

"You finally decide to show up this time." Sanada said when the glasses man stepped into the livingroom.

"Aa.. I get a week off before starting another training."

Sanada stood up and hugged the glasses man. "Welcome back."

"Aa.. I'm home. Happy birthday, by the way. My present will arrive next week."

"Don't bother with something trivia. Come here, let me introduce you to my friend."

###

Yukimura didn't need a long time to get closer to Tezuka. The glasses man was so similar to his Sanada yet different at the same time. Sanada was simply stoic and traditional man but Tezuka knew how to balance and adapted to his environment quickly. If Sanada was too conventional and hard to please, Tezuka wasn't. He appreciated difference between himself and people around him and would change his mind if he thought it was the best.

From that day, Yukimura and Tezuka met occasionally. Tezuka just started his professional track in tennis so he still have more time to spend in Japan. They met and had matches anytime they seemed fit. Sanada wa too busy with his work so it always been Yukimura and Tezuka. Yukimura spent his time talking about Sanada and Tezuka would listen to him, he would add some informations regarding the ex-vice captain whenever Yukimura asked.

He was surprised that Tezuka also loved plants, especially bonsai. Yukimura would take Tezuka to his favorite parks and plants exhibition. They also shared informations about the newest way to plant and keep the flowers healthy.

As time gone by, their meeting became more often. Tezuka always sought-after Yukimura whenever he had days off, Yukimura would gladly following the glasses man around. Yukimura's togetherness with Sanada became less, consequently.

Yukimura always hoped that Sanada would have Tezuka's attentive and understanding inside him. No, just half of them was enough for him. After meeting Tezuka he often daydreaming about Sanada with Tezuka's personality and if that happened, he was sure that Sanada would know how he felt toward the black haired man.

He knew he shouldn't compared Sanada to Tezuka, yet he couldn't help it. How he wished that one day, one day Sanada would come and understand his attention. The truth was, they were drifting apart.

Four months after Sanada's birthday party, he met Tezuka again. They had tennis match and then had lunch at Yukimura's favorite restaurant as usual. Yukimura had found a new interesting activity, teasing Tezuka. He found it interesting because Tezuka never got angry whenever he teased him, he would blush and cough instead. Yukimura wanted to know how to break the tennis athlete's mask. He never got angry or irritated.

"Tezuka, do you ever thought about getting a lover?" He started his new way to tease the taller man.

"No. I never thought about it."

"Hmmm.. Well, let's say, if you have to decide your criteria now, what kind of lover do you want?"

"Should I answer that?" Tezuka frowned.

"Yes! Come on, I know you have it, don't you? Answer me in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2... 1.."

"A strong-willed person with broad heart. It's better if they are hard worker, too." He answered quickly.

"My.. I thought you would say a tennis athlete, too. What about their appearance?"

"Hn.. It's not important, inner beauty works more than outer one." He sipped his green tea.

 _Hard to crack as usual._ "I see. If appearance isn't important than who would you choose, a stranger but they have your criteria or me but I don't have any of your criteria?" He tilted his head and looked so proud.

Tezuka seemed thinking hard before finally he answered, "You."

Yukimura gasped, he never thought that Tezuka would answer it seriously . "My.. Tezuka you are just flattering"

"No. It's true. I have something to tell you, I have wanted to say it for times now actually but I never found the appropriate time. Yukimura Seiichi.. would you like to be my boyfriend?" He said in a confident way and his eyes never leaving Yukimura's.

Yukimura couldn't believe it, Tezuka asked him to be his boyfriend! Was he dreaming? "Tezuka.. You are.. Joking, right?" He let out a forced laugh.

"No.. I'm serious. So what do you say?"

Yukimura didn't know what he thinking that time. He was in a dilemma, on one hand he wanted to try a relationship, a new one with someone who truly appreciate and love him. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could let his feeling for Sanada go.

"Tezuka.. It's... I'm flattered, really.. I—"

"Why don't we try this and let it flow, first. I know it's too sudden but I think we will work." He brought his hand and placed it on Yukimura's.

Yukimura looked at Tezuka and saw his determined eyes. He never ever seen Sanada with these eyes. He did hope it was Sanada who said it to him. Yet, it wasn't. He was tired of waiting for someone who never thought about him.

 _I'm sorry, Gen-chan.. I think I need to let you go._

###

In the mid summer he announced to Sanada about his relationship with the tennis athlete. He tried to decipher what was written on Sanada's face yet he couldn't find any. His best friend looked surprised but didn't say anything except congratulations, it's like Yukimura never said and confessed to him before, it's like

Yukimura's feeling wasn't important at all.

That night he spent all night crying over his meaninglessness love.

###

"Gen-chan! I'm coming in!"

Yukimura walked into the traditional bedroom with a tray filled with healthy breakfast.

"I can do it by myself, Seiichi." Sanada said with a little frown.

Last night Yukimura appeared in front of his house and insisted to stay and watch over him. Sanada refused it and scolded him to go home but his ex-captain didn't listen his protest and continued to invade his place. Yukimura was always like that, his appearance and attitudes were like storms, they were happened quickly yet deadly.

"Nonsense. I'm here to help you to get better. The doctor said that you shouldn't overuse your foot yet. You must rest, you know." He smiled and arranged the tray in front of his teammate. He then sat next to the black haired man.

"Here I made some salad, sandwiches and juice. Don't forget to take your medicine after that."

"Thank you, Seiichi." He bowed.

"Why, it's my pleasure." He waved. "How are you feeling today? Is it better? Same as before?"

"I don't know. I feel no difference from yesterday since you prohibit me to walk around. You don't have to fuss about me, really. I know you are busy, too. I can take care of myself."

"Silly boy, you helped me a lot in the past so it's fair for me to help you now." He smiled. "What do you want for your lunch? Japanese food or Italian?" He asked again while the muscular man was starting to eat.

"Anything is fine. I don't want any oily food, though. It's unhealthy." He drank the juice.

"I know! I'll make unacha. It's healthy and good for your body, right?"

"Alright." He knew he couldn't change the smaller man's mind. "Have you met Tezuka? I heard he injured his eyes. Is that bad?" He wanted to know about it badly, since the delicate man stepped into his house but decided to wait until the time was appropriate.

"Well, I haven't visited him yet. My schedule was opposite of his visiting hours. I went to his hospital once and they said he already slept. I didn't want to disturb him and I heard from his coach that his condition is getting better. He still has to rest, though."

"I see. Seiichi, you shouldn't be here actually, you should be with him. I can't monopolize you for my own benefit."

"I know but he is surrounded by his family, friends and even friends. I'm sure he doesn't need me to get into the crowd, too. You otherwise, your family are too far away and almost all of our friends are moving out from here, too. You need someone to take care of you, right?"

"I'm not a kid anymore. Tezuka would feel lonely there although there are so many people around him. You know that he is a lonely person."

"Gen-chan, do you or do you not want me to be here with you?" Yukimura pouted and crossed his arms.

"I... I..." The injured man couldn't muster the right sentence when he looked at the pouting man. He was so cute and lovely with his bulging cheeks and pinkish lips pouted. Sanada wanted Yukimura to stay with him, forever.

"Seiichi, I'm.. I'm..." He tried to arrange the right words to express his gratitude to the smaller man.

"I want you to stay." He said finally. "But only until my foot is better. You have to go back when I can walk on my own. Understand?" He said while trying to brush away his blush.

"Of course! Don't worry! You just need to recover quickly, right?" He giggled.

The smaller man continued to talk about his days and sometimes about their days in high school.

At first he was irritated by the smaller man, he was just too girly to his liking. A man should be muscular and strong but Yukimura was quite opposite l, he was so delicate and had a weak body. He was afraid that if he held him wrong, the smaller man would break into two. Nobody knew what was in that small pretty head. He was too difficult to understand but as he spent his time with the ex-captain, he knew he was a lovely person with an unique personality. When Yukimura said he like him, he was so happy. No one had ever told him that they liked him. He wanted to trasure his friendship with the smaller man.

Sanada pretend to listen and ate but actually he looked at the smaller man with a hidden longing stare. His hands were balled in his fists so tightly that they turned into white. He wanted to touch the lovely man in front of him yet he didn't. He was his cousin's boyfriend now.

It was him who introduced Yukimura to Tezuka. That time he didn't think much about his relationship with his ex-captain. He thought that they would be always together, there was nothing which could separate him and his ex-captain. Sanada would be always right beside Yukimura and vice versa. Little did he knew, their relationship was imperfect from the start. He was too clumsy with his feeling so Yukimura never caught up what he wanted to express to smaller man.

When Yukimura told him about his relationship with Tezuka, Sanada realized that all these time he took them for granted. He wasted to much time to ponder until someone snatch his beloved one away. He deserved it, he knew it. So, now he only tried to patch up his shattered heart and hoped that Yukimura and Tezuka would be happy.

"Gen-chan? Do you hear me? Do you feel hurt somewhere?"

"No. I'm just thinking about something, it's not important."

"Now. Now. What is it? Is it about certain person?" He teased.

"Yes."

"Who is it? Do I know them? Come on, you can tell anything to Daddy Seiichi!" He giggled.

"It's about Tezuka." suddenly Yukimura felt into silence.

"What about him?"

"What did you tell to him when you decided to come here?"

Yukimura didn't say anything for seconds, then, "I told him nothing."

"What do you mean?" Sanada was confused now.

"It's okay. I handled it well, okay? Don't worry." Yukimura tried to smile brightly to the injured man.

"Seiichi." Sanada said with a low tone. He used it when he wanted to intimidate someone or make them to tell him the truth. It was the latter one for Yukimura, though. He never ever could intimidate the smaller man, actually.

"Well.. I asked my cousin to replace me to visit him." His eyes never met Sanada's.

"What do you mean? You asked your cousin to take care of Tezuka? Have they ever met? Does Tezuka know about your cousin?"

"Well.."

* * *

The third chapter,, we didn't have much Tezuka Fuji moments, did we? Don't worry,, I prepared it for the next chapter. Stay tuned! RnR, please?

P.S thank you for mY reviewers: tightpans-san, Fujiyuki-san, supremekikay24-san, saya-san, babekanon-san and all of my readers. I appreciate it so much! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

It's the 4th chapter, hooray! I did post it later than my supposed to be schedule, I didn't procrastinate! It's true! Well, maybe a little but I'm glad that I can upload it now.

Thanks for my lovely reviewers, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, bebekanon-san, tightpans-san and all my readers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

People said that you couldn't choose where to be born but you could choose what you wanted to be. For Tezuka Kunimitsu, being born in Tezuka's family was a bliss but also a lonely life. Having a designer as a mother was quite something then, his father and grandfather were policemen. Both his parents were rarely at home, his mother always flew around the world for her exhibition and his father always had cases to solve.

A phrase like "Gomen ne, Kunimitsu.. Mama is too busy. Let's go to the park next time, ne.."

Or

"Not now, Kunimitsu. This case is important, I can't leave it. Here, read this book and tell me about it when you have finished it."

His parents were too busy to know about their only son better. Tezuka learned it hard way how people crushed his hope, how to pretend that he was fine and how he stopped hoping at all.

Little Tezuka spent almost all of his time with his grandfather, his grandfather brought him to many places, they went hiking, fishing and sometimes having shogi matches.

The only time when he could meet other kids was when they had a big party at Sanada's family. He met many cousins who he never thought he ever had. They were fun to play with and they had many stories to share around. He really looked forward the party time every year. He liked Genichirou most from all of his cousins. He was quiet boy yet had many similarity with him, they loved to go to adventure around the forest near Genichirou's house, they always had matches in fishing and shogi.

It was Genichirou who introduced him to tennis. He was attached immediately to tennis since he could meet many friends around his age and also having matches with them. He loved how tennis improved his reflexes, endurance and his sportsmanship. Still, he had no close friends so far, he did had good friends but everyone was too afraid of him which made them didn't dare to get closer to him. Only in tennis he could met great rivals.

In senior high school, he decided to move to Germany, following his mother and studying together to improve his tennis' skill. He thought with moving to Germany he would be able to spend more time with his mother and became less lonely, yet what happened was quite opposite. His mother was too busy with her works and they rarely met each other, it was more lonely than in Germany. At least, when he was in Japan he still had his grandfather and his cousins but here he had nobody. Fortunately, his tennis' ability soared in Germany. He managed to be a champion in many contests and he gradually met many people just like he wished. He then got a scholarship and decided to study at the university at Germany, too.

His meeting with Yukimura Seiichi made him felt new things that he never felt before. Yukimura taught him how to joke and think out of the box, Sanada's best friend also taught him that he still had many tough rivals around the world so he shouldn't get his guard down, he also made Tezuka thought the feeling loved ones.

Tezuka enjoyed his time with the ex-captain of Rikkaidai. He didn't have to put on his fake mask all the time, the smaller man was casually talk to him which he appreciated it more and although they always talked about Genichirou but he never felt left behind by the blunett. He would seek the blunett whenever he had time in Japan and their conversation always been lively and so amusing. He never got bored when he talked to the smaller man, deep down in his heart he thought he was in love with this man. That's why he took the first opportunity to ask the man to go out with him even though he didn't know the blunett's feeling for him.

He was happy when Yukimura said he accepted his proposal.

When they finally being in relationship, something changed. They met each other yet they didn't enjoy their time together as before. They conversed yet he didn't think Yukimura always been there with him. Yukimura always looked so lonely whenever he was with him. Tezuka tried many things to make up for him. He brought Yukimura flowers which he liked, rare books about plants and flowers, he brought him anywhere the fragile man wanted yet he couldn't find a real smile at Yukimura's face.

Tezuka schedule became more intense than before which made them couldn't meet often. Tezuka still tried to call or send him letter whenever he had time yet he rarely got reply. He didn't know what he did wrong that make Yukimura became so distance to him.

It didn't take much time for him to feel unwanted and couldn't be loved, again. He stopped seeing Yukimura and let their relationship dangling without any way out. He was tired, and if Yukimura still wanted to continue it, it was Yukimura who had to make a move. When he had day off, he would spend it sitting at a park or in a cafe and looked around, he felt frustrated with his life. Why some people would leave someone so precious to them, they didn't appreciate who loved them the most and took things for granted. If people would throw away their life to live in his live then he would gladly exchange his, as long as he had someone who was willing to be his thoroughly. Then he realized how ridiculous his thoughts was, so he decided that rather than spending his holiday with useless activities, it's better to use it for training and having matches with his friends.

Without realizing it, he filled his schedule with training and having matches for the next three months. His body was pushed into its limits until the deadly match happened. He didn't know how it happened but when he was giving another smash, his racket tumbled and broke, the fraction flew right into his eyes.

He asked to be brought back to Japan and his coach gave him a time off until next year before continuing his competition. His mother called and asked how he was doing and his father came to see him only to be called back to manage a new case.

He never thought that Yukimura would come and visit him. He thought their relationship was something Yukimura had put behind and forgot about. He felt complicated, on one hand he was a bit happy that Yukimura cared enough to visit him but on the other hand he was uncertain about Yukimura's motivation. Yet, he let Yukimura stayed.

Being unable to see gave him more sensitive senses except his vision. He could hear better and could feel the emotions behind the words. He could smell better than he used to be like how he could smell the flowers around his room which really stifling. His fingers could felt how the blanket and pillow were made of. The hospital used a better material for his blanket and sturdy material for his pillow.

So it was a strange thing when he thought there was something different about Yukimura who came yesterday. The Yukimura he ever known was always cheerful and full of sarcasm yet this Yukimura was far from it. He was quieter and seemed distance. Had he changed after all these time? Why didn't he come sooner? Did Yukimura forget about them already?

His weak condition and his unstable emotion made him felt like useless person and he didn't want anyone to see him in this state of condition. Yukimura always tried to start a conversation which he ignored. The fruits Yukimura brought and peeled were left uneaten. Tezuka wouldn't be deceived by Yukimura anymore. He didn't need that man anymore and yet he let that man stayed.

###

It was in the middle of summer, he could still feel the hotness. The cicadas sang and children were running around, playing with the water gun. He loved the peaceful and beautiful day.

Suddenly a voice called him, a voice which always gave him a long and sorrowful nightmare. Then the park and blue sky changed into darkness and something was holding him into the ground. He couldn't move away and lost his breathing.

"Listen to this, boy. If you ever try to tell anyone about today's deal then I'll make sure that everyone around you will become as cold and stiff as these people here. Understand? I don't give any shit about your begging! So I think it's better for you to die here." the cold and disgusting voice penetrated in his head and his heart.

 _No, I won't tell anyone._

 _I'm scared.. Help.._

"Remember it, kid. I'm always watching you."

He ran. He ran away from the voice.

 _I won't tell anyone. Please.. Please spare my family._

He felt the voice mocked him and then chased him into the thick darkness. He had nowhere and no one to run to.

 _Help_.

He felt the voice came closer and grabbed his head, arms and legs, suffocated him and suddenly he felt his body fell into the deep pit.

 _Help!_

Fuji Syusuke woke from his sleep with a startled. His hair was damp from his sweat and his tears was falling down from his eyes. He looked around him only to realize that he was safe in his apartment. His body trembled and he suppressed his cries. He cradled himself on his arms and rock himself gently to calm himself down.

 _It's just a dream._

 _It's just a dream._

 _It's just a dream._

He repeated the sentence in his head. He convinced himself that everything would be okay. It was just a dream and nobody could harm him now.

He stepped out of his bed when he felt his body wasn't as weak as before and checked on his windows rightaway. He always did that after his nightmare attacked. After that incident, he made sure that he had locked his window and door thrice each time he went to sleep whether he was with his family or alone. He couldn't help to recheck it every time he pass the door and windows. He became paranoid and he always put a baseball bat next to his bed, just to be safe.

He looked at the watch and saw it was a little after three, two hours after he went to sleep. Fuji knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after a long night like this so he decided to start his day earlier. He started his coffee machine and prepared his breakfast together with his lunch for later.

Thirty minutes later his coffee and breakfast were ready and he moved to his livingroom , then he opened his television. There was nothing interesting for him so after several times pushing the button he settled on a small dialogue about healthy lifestyle. He put his arms on the table and his head topped on them. He didn't have any appetite but he knew that if he didn't eat now he wouldn't be able to enjoy his meal until lunch time.

He kept picking on his food and ate only a third of it. When the show ended, the sun had been risen from the horizon. He stood and then put his food into the fridge and readied to university.

When he arrived at the emergency call unit that evening, the employees from the morning shift had gone home. He waited patiently for a call but also hoped that nobody needed his service and everyone didn't meet problems that night.

His shift ended at eleven p.m and he headed to the hospital. He hadn't visited Tezuka that day, he wanted to skip this part of his schedule but he didn't dare to. He would disappoint his cousin so he would kept visiting although he was treated like a pest.

He managed to bribe the front desk nurse to slip him in and promised to stay for five-minutes only. When he walked into the room, the man had been sleeping so he tried to be silent. Fuji looked around the dark room and found that some of the flowers had withered so he put them away from the room. He refilled the water for the vase and changed the water in the pitcher. He then added another water bottle into the small fridge beside the bed, in case the athlete need it in the afternoon. He also peeled the fruits and placed them next to the water bottle inside the fridge. He frowned when he found that Tezuka didn't touch the fruits Fuji peeled the day before.

"What a spoiled brat." Fuji muttered.

He then put the man's arms back into the blanket when suddenly his stomach growled. He pressed both of his hands on his stomach and worried that Tezuka heard it yet the man was sleeping so soundly.

He sighed and relaxed. He checked on the windows to make sure that they were locked before looked around once again and sure that everything was fine. When he was satisfied, he readied to go home. He was closing the door and then decided to walk back.

"Good night, sleep tight. Don't worry about the dark because you are the light. They can't hurt you because you are stronger than them." He caressed Tezuka's head before walked away. It's his another spell to make himself brave since he was a boy and he hoped this spell could help Tezuka to get better each day passed.

After Fuji's gone, the athlete's hand then moved to the place where the brunette's was before.

###

"Good afternoon. How are you today?" Fuji asked when he entered the bedroom. His classes ended earlier that day and he was on his day off from the Hotline.

Tezuka grunted his answer and then ignored him just like before. Fuji sat down and started rummaging the big paper bag he brought with. "I bought some apple and juice on my way here. Do you want the juice or the apple first?"

"Neither. I just had my lunch."

"Really? I met the nurse on my way here and they are just starting to distribute the food."

Tezuka cleared his throat and folded his arms in front of his chest, he was on his defense state. Fuji chuckled and didn't push it any further.

"Here. Apple juice. I love the juice from this place, it's the best."

Tezuka turned his head to Fuji's direction. "Bring it here."

"Here." Fuji placed the glass on Tezuka's hand.

"No. I can't see the straw, can I? How do you want me to drink it?" He grumbled.

"Alright. Alright. Here." Fuji sat next to Tezuka on his bed and poked the straw on Tezuka's lips.

"Closer." Tezuka commanded.

Fuji stiffened. "It's closer enough. Don't want to suffocate you, do we?" He laughed nervously.

Tezuka sipped the drink and he faced Fuji's direction. He clearly thinking about something, Fuji almost could hear the machine inside Tezuka's head grinding. "Something is different." Tezuka said straightforwardly.

"And that is.." Fuji said slowly but inside his head, his alarm was ringing loudly, his hands were shaking, fortunately Tezuka couldn't see it.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._

"You are different. Everything about you is different. Your voice, your way to talk. Who are you?" Fuji couldn't see it but he surely could feel Tezuka's eyebrows crinkled.

"Wha.. What are you talking about? It's me, Yukimura Seiichi, ne? Silly man." Fuji tried to giggle as Sei-chan usually did. He hoped his giggle didn't sound as a dying lamb.

"Hn.. I heard Genichirou got hurt, how is he?" He asked after a minute.

"He is fine. He injured his leg but other than that he is fine. Here." He gave Tezuka the straw hoping it would shut the athlete to up.

"Have you met him?"

Fuji thought for a moment, _Sei-chan and Sanada-san are very close so certainly Sei-chan has met him, right? Moreover Sei-chan looked so worried about Sanada-san._ "Yes, I have met him. He is fine."

"How is your sister?" Tezuka asked again when Fuji didn't say anything else.

"Seiko? She is in her sophomore year, ne. She takes the summer practice more intensely. She wants to get into the regular. Maa, she is really something." Fuji chuckled

"I see. Her techniques are good but lacking in stamina. She needs a harder stamina exercise."

"Yes, that's what she said. I hope she doesn't overwork herself, though. It's bad enough to have you here. I don't want any of you falling in sickness."

The nurse entered the room and brought the foods on Tezuka's table.

 _Make sure he eats them, he didn't eat much these days._ The nurse scribbled on her note.

Fuji nodded and gave her an assuring smile. She left them after making sure the foods were placed.

"The rice is right in front of you, the soup is on the rice's right. On the left side is the omelets. The salads and pudding are on the furthest side of your table. I will pour some water and give it to you whenever you want it."

"Hn.. Itadakimasu." Tezuka clapped his hand and started to eat. Fuji then peeled the apple and ate them too.

"Tell me, how is Genichirou?"

 _How am I supposed to know? Why are you asking that? But how do you know him?_ He screamed silently.

Fuji bit his lips and didn't know how to answer. "He is not injured badly. Don't worry. He will get better much faster than you, I think." He teased.

"He is the ace of his team, their matches must be hard at this season."

"Really? Oh, I mean.. Yes. The team is the best so don't worry." Or so Fuji hoped.

Was it just his imagination or Tezuka did talk too much today?

"Do you like the present I sent to you on your birthday?"

 _Now what?_

"Yes. Thank you"

"Hn.. I hope you can show me when I am discharged."

 _What did he give to Sei-chan?_

"Sure. Do you want some water?"

"Hn.." Fuji then placed the glass on Tezuka's hand and quickly pulled his hand when the glass was secured on Tezuka's hand.

"Enough. I don't it want any more." Tezuka pushed the table away, Fuji inspected the foods and was delighted that Tezuka ate all his foods.

"Okay." Fuji brought the table to the wall when suddenly his phone rang. He excused himself and received it at the next room.

"Tanaka-san?"

"Fuji-kun, I'm sorry for bothering you but can you come here?"

"What is it?"

"My grandson fell at his school but my daughter can't leave her work now. Can you replace me? I will cover your schedule next time." she sounded so distressed.

"No. I mean you don't have to cover it. I'm free right now, I'll got there rightaway."

"Oh, Thank you, thank you very much, Fuji-kun." she sighed and her voice was shaking now.

"It's not a problem, Tanaka-san. See you, then." He closed his phone and back to Tezuka's room.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. There's something urgent happened."

"As you wish." Tezuka shrugged.

Tezuka was mad, Fuji knew it. Fuji bit his lips, Tezuka had been giving him a cold shoulder for days and when Tezuka just began to melt, he left the man.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Do you need me to get or bring something tomorrow when I'm coming here?"

"Pudding. Pudding from N-store." He answered after several seconds.

Fuji nodded although the taller man couldn't see it. "Alright. I will bring it. Please finish all your food, okay? Don't forget to put your arms under the blanket when you sleep, the window, too.. Ask the nurse to lock it when you are going to sleep. Also—"

"I got it. I can do those things. You don't need to tell me."

"Okay. Sorry. Bye then."

Tezuka didn't answer him.

###

"Momoshiro, do you know the pudding from N-store?"

"Of course, Fuji-senpai! It's the most famous pudding in the town. They make only thirty puddings each day. Man, it's difficult to buy that pudding. I have only taste once and that's because I waited from 5 in the morning in front of the shop. They are sold less than an hour. That's crazy." Momoshiro took the file from Fuji's hand and walked away.

Fuji groaned inwardly. What the hell is that? Why in the hell people so obsessed with that pudding? Even Momoshiro ate it once only, and he is known as a big eater. Fuji slammed his head to the table.

His shift ended at eleven p.m and the journey to N-store needed around two hours. Welcome, sleep deprivation!

###

"Here." Fuji handed the pudding next morning.

"What's that?"

"Your pudding." He waited patiently in front of the shop from 5 in the morning and finally be able to buy at six. Fuji lacked some sleep and he still had another shift to go. How he need sleep.

"Hn.. Put it in the fridge."

"They said it's better to eat it fresh at the day it was made."

"I don't like sweets."

Fuji bit inside of his cheek to prevent him from shouting. It's fine, no problem. It's okay. This is Tezuka, what do you expect? He sighed. "Okay. I will put it in the fridge. Eat it whenever you want to."

"Hn.."

From that time on, Tezuka always demanded him to do many things although some of them were ridiculous. Asking Fuji to but a magazine and read it aloud, closing the window and curtain because it was too bright, how could he know that it was bright? He was blind! For god's sake!

Fuji always checked on his phone before he went bed everyday and always left a voice message to Yukimura after that. His sounded more depressed and desperate each day passed.

"Mou! Darn it!" Fuji crashed into his bed and threw his phone across his bed late night after his night shift.

"Sei-chan, can't you go back now? He is a devil. I don't know why you can stay in a relationship with him." Fuji grumbled. He turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

It had been five days and he hadn't heard any news from his cousin.

* * *

I know my writing is bad but I'll try to improve. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter or the story overall. Thank you! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter! Something happened in this chapter! There is a heated moment, too. Oh my.. Really? Enjoy!

Thanks for my lovely reviewers, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, bebekanon-san, tightpans-san Snowy princess white-san and all my readers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

It was a calm afternoon for Fuji but it didn't last for long, "Whoa! Fuji-senpai! I don't know you love gardening." Momoshiro put his foods on the table across Fuji.

"Stupid Peach! Don't you have other things to worry about? It's Fuji-senpai's life! Don't say dumbass things!" Kaidoh placed his own foods next to Momoshiro.

"I'm just asking, you stupid Viper!"

"No, I don't. I just need to.. Expand my knowledge?" Fuji answered with a grimace. "Do you guys love plants and flowers by chance?"

"No, what I know about plants are whether they are edible or not." Momoshiro laughed.

Kaidoh butted, "Of course not! You are a pig! I know only a little about them, Fuji-senpai."

"What did you say? Pig? Let's see who has more fat now! I'm sure I can beat you rightaway!" Momoshiro stood from his chair.

"Okay! Bring it!" Kaidoh was standing too and he put his forehead on Momoshiro's to press his purpose.

"Maa.. Maa.. Stop it you two. It's a public place. You are disturbing people, okay? Let's enjoy our meals quietly." Fuji put away his book and started to eat.

"By the way Fuji-senpai, have you heard any news about the wanted bulgar lately?"

Fuji's hand stopped moving. "No, nothing. Nobody has called and reported. Why?"

"Well, it's quite a horror imagine that the bulgar is still roaming around and nobody knows it. Yesterday one of my friends saw someone suspicious near her neighborhood but decided to ignore it and said it was just her imagination. Man, I don't know how but we have to catch him immediately."

"Maybe he is hiding his tail, afraid to be caught. The police are getting closer and more aggressive in catching him." Kaidoh added.

"Yeah, he is very dangerous, isn't he? I heard he had killed several people in years but no one had ever seen him so the police can't catch him, no evidence, no witnesses. If I ever met him, I'll strangle him and beat him up before hands him to the police!"

"That's breaking the law, you moron!" Kaidoh slapped Momoshiro at back of his head.

"What are doing, you stupid Viper?!"

Fuji didn't hear any of their words, he was too attach in his own fear. He could see the flashback of that day. The smell, the humidity, the fear. His ears were ringing and he could hear his heavy breathing and the cafeteria's and Momoshiro-Kaidoh bickering voices dissappeared slowly from him.

 _No evidence. No witnesses._

His body was shaking and the chopsticks which he held fell into the ground, awakening him from his nightmare.

"Fuji-senpai, are you okay?" Momoshiro looked at him with a concern look.

"Do you need me to call the doctor? You look so pale, Fuji-senpai."

"No. I'm okay. I think I lack some sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled. He stood and put the almost uneaten tray back to its place and walked away.

###

"Where is Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked the receptionist.

"In his room, as usual." she blinked, confused.

"No. If he is, I wouldn't be here asking you, Eri-chan. He hasn't checked out yet, ne?" He sighed.

"No, of course not. He isn't allowed yet."

"Had someone visited him today?"

"No. He is a loner, Syuu. I can count his guests, they are less than my fingers, my right hand fingers to be precisely."

"Then, where is he? He is not at his room! I had checked the restroom, lounge and even the recreation room but it was futile. He can't see, for god's sake!"

"Calm down.. I'll ask the nurse station. I don't see him pass by, that's mean he didn't leave this hospital."

"Try the cctv room, too. I'll search for him. Inform me if there is something happens."

"Sure, I'll tell.." Fuji had left the counter and ran to the elevator.

Fuji punched the eighth floor button and started to think. _Eri-chan didn't see him, he hadn't left the hospital yet. The room is tidy and spotless as usual, so he left by himself or someone helped him out. He can't see that's mean he can't go far. But I can't find him anywhere._

The elevator pinged. He went to Tezuka's room and checked it one more time. It may be his imagination. Tezuka might be still in his room.

He opened the bedroom's door but no one was there. His head filled with tons of bad thoughts. _Where_ is he? Where is _he_? Fuji called the receptionist and Eri-chan said they were still inspecting the cctv.

"He shouldn't be far. He isn't allowed. He is.." Fuji's attention was drawn to the window. It was opened and the curtain moved slowly as the wind flew into the room.

 _Oh my god. Don't tell me._

Fuji ran toward the window. His thoughts were filled with anxiety and bad prejudice. _It's the eighth floor. What if he fell down from here when he tried to open the window? There is no one behind the hospital, it could happen this morning, what if it happened this morning, what if Tezuka called but nobody answered, what if he injured badly, what if.. What if.._

Fuji looked at the ground and found nothing on it. It's zero, nothing, nil. The park area was empty, too. He let out a big breath which he had held for long time. He didn't realize he held his breath until then. He was relieved yet still worried. Where he should be?

He looked at around and tried to imagine how Tezuka felt. He was lonely and it could be stressful. If it was himself he would search for a big but silence place like park or beach. There was no park let alone beach nearby. Moreover, Tezuka was prohibited to left. Where should he be?

"Ne, Eri-chan, where do you go to relieve your stress whenever you need it? Preferably if it's still in hospital's area." He called her once again.

"Where is it? Let me think, the nurse usually uses the nurse station or employees' lounge, the smoking area or the rooftop."

"Rooftop? Do anyone can enter?"

"Yes, everyone can use it. The patient usually go to sunbathing or talking. Oh!"

"It's on the tenth floor right?"

"Yes, I'll be on my way, too."

"Thanks."

###

They found Tezuka at the rooftop. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the fence, looking at nothing in particular. Fuji didn't know if he was sleeping, just daydreaming or even death.

Two nurse arrived not any longer and they helped Tezuka to walked back his room. Fuji was tailing behind them. He didn't say anything and wasn't sure if Tezuka was aware of his presence. Tezuka looked calm and composed, he neither show any emotions nor gave a response to the nurse. Fuji on the contrary was so mad, frustrated and tired of Tezuka's demeanor.

They sent him back to the room and checked his condition, he was fine except a little dehydrated. It's a good thing that he could arrive at the rooftop safely without injuring himself more. The doctor and nurse then left Fuji and Tezuka alone.

"How can you get there?" Fuji asked after the doctor and nurse had gone.

"It's not important."

"Answer me... please?"

"The nurse talked about it, they aren't as quiet as they think."

"Why.. Why did you do that?"

"I just need time for myself. Don't worry, I can go there by myself successfully."

"I can bring you there if you ask me. You risk your live by doing it by yourself, you know? Or if that's too much you can always ask the nurse or your family, maybe?"

Tezuka scoffed and shrugged. "Hn.. I don't want to. Don't need any pity from you."

"We don't. We all are here to help you. If you need something, ask. If you need someone, talk. There are many people who want to help."

"I don't need if in the end you will commiserate me and left me behind. If that what would happen then don't."

"Nobody will. I won't."

"It's easy for you to say but I know it better. You always go back to my cousin, Genichirou whenever you bored with me. It's great to have another person to hold on, huh?"

 _Genichirou, a cousin? Sanada-san is Tezuka's cousin? Really? No wonder they are alike. Sei-chan what has you done, really. From all of the people, cousin?_ Fuji wanted to bang someone's head right now, his cousin's head was a good start.

"Sanada.. Gen-chan is my childhood friend. I can't leave him just because I have boyfriend now." _Or that what Sei-chan would say, wouldn't it?_

"If that's so? Leave me, then. I don't need your sympathy after all."

Fuji lacked some sleep several days behind and he was still haunted by the nightmare, adding his panic attack this afternoon and Tezuka's act made something inside Fuji's head snapped.

"What the hell with you and your phobia of pity? Is that a new type of phobia? Nobody is putting a pity on you. We are all care about you. It's you who drove them away, it you who too proud to admit, it's you who pitied yourself the most! I don't understand you said? Now, let me tell you something I know, there is a little girl at the second floor who lost both of her arms from helping his brother in a traffic accident, she told me that she will live it, with a proud smile! She is learning to write with her feet now. A little boy who was abuse by his uncle at the third floor is doing his best to overcome his fear with lighters and belt. He is giving his best shot and never give up." Fuji gritted his teeth and continued, he didn't care whether Tezuka heard about his rant or not. He was just unleashing his thoughts.

"And.. And here you are. Pitying yourself and worried people will do it to you. You, a great athlete who is in his prime time. You are left behind by your opponents this year, so what? You can still compete next year. Your eyes can be healed, doctor guarantee it. You just need to recover quickly and kick your opponents' ass next year. An injured athlete is not a new thing, an athlete who can move forward and stand after his fall is the best. From what I see, you are far from it, you use your time to mourning over useless things. Instead of using the time to keep in touch with your friends or family, you locked yourself. Instead of giving your best, you are stepping out of your life."

"Finish?" Tezuka said calmly.

"No, barely. I think.. I think you are just a coward who ashamed of himself. You are too coward to reach out people's hand and too embarrassed to admit that you are wrong. ... But one thing that you are right about, I pitied you."

Tezuka turned his head toward Fuji's.

"Good bye." Fuji grabbed his back and ran away from the room.

###

"I'm sorry, I'm late! Something happened at the station."

"Maa.. It's okay. Momoshiro and his gangs haven't arrived yet. Do you want something to drink first?"

"An alcoholic one, please." she sat on the chair and sighed.

Fuji called the waiter and ordered the girl's drink.

"Thank you for inviting me, Syuu. It's rare to see you hanging out with us. I'm happy that you finally decided to show up."

"Yeah, found a free time finally. Didn't want to spend it alone, too."

"I know that feeling.. Oh, Thank you." She said when the drink arrived. She gulped quickly and sighed when the drink emptied. "Another, please." she waved at the waiter.

"Don't drink too much."

"I have a day off tomorrow, so wanna drink till pass out. My friend's house is nearby and I'll crash at her place after this. Drink it up, Syuu!"

Fuji smiled and drank his coke.

"When are Momoshiro and his friends coming?" the bar played an upbeat song and she swayed her body as the music's beat.

"I don't know but he said they are on their way here. How are you today?"

"Work always hectic, no time to relax. This morning we were called by the management, I knew it about yesterday's incident. Fortunately we didn't get scolded by the management for Tezuka-san's dissappearing yesterday. He explained to the management so we didn't get any sanctions, just a warning."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, we used to it already so it's not a big deal." she drank her drink again but slowly this time. "What happened? You didn't come to visit him today, is it because of the incident?"

"That, too. It's just.. we ended up had a fight yesterday. I kinda snapped and yelled at him. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to my right now."

"Don't think so. He was asking about you, you know."

"Who?"

"Tezuka-san. He asked about you when the nurse do their rounds today."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but the nurse said that he asked about someone named Yuki, the man who visits him regularly these day."

Fuji's heart stopped beating, "Did she said my name?" Fuji grabbed her arm.

"No, she didn't. She didn't know you. What's it, Syuu?" she looked at Fuji's hand.

"Sorry. I didn't meant it." He let her arm go. He sighed, "I don't tell him my name, he thinks I am my cousin, his boyfriend. If he asks something about me or become suspicious about me, don't ever tell him, please?" He pleaded.

"... Sure. But why?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. Well, there is nobody else who visit him these two weeks other than you. His family came at the first and second day and then nothing. He rejected any kind of interview and refused to meet anyone, except you. His friends don't visit him, too. Does he even have friends, I wonder. Yesterday when I said he had less than five visitors, I was saying the truth. Don't you think it's kinda lonely?"

Fuji kept silent but then added, "I know. It's just too much. He must be waiting for people to talk to or at least get regular visitors. Wait a moment! How long has he been at the hospital?"

"Two weeks, why?" she stared at her drink.

Fuji realized that he had just visiting Tezuka for a week now. What about the week before? Did he stay alone in his early medication stage? Why didn't his family stay with him? When he was in hospital, his family made sure that he was accompanied by someone, his mother, sister, or Sei-chan. How did Tezuka felt that time?

 _"Why are you here?"_ was the first thing Tezuka said to him when he visited Tezuka.

It didn't mean hatred, he was too lonely and full of sadness and despair. He was losing his hope to people around him. He was afraid and that made him treated Fuji sarcastically.

All of them made sense now.

And Fuji yelled at him yesterday.

"Syuu? Are you okay?"

"Eri-chan, besides me and his family, did anyone come, someone who named Yukimura Seiichi?"

"Yukimura Seiichi? Is Yuki a pet name of Yukimura? His boyfriend?"

"Well, maybe. Did he come?"

"Let me think. Yukimura.. Yukimura.. No, from what I remember or he might visited when I was on my day off, too." she shrugged.

 _Sei-chan said he visited late night so he didn't have a chance to meet Tezuka. Why didn't you try harder? Darn you, Sei-chan. You just broke someone's heart, dragging me along and here I am, making it worse than before,_ Fuji sighed.

"Oh! That's Momoshiro! Here! Here! Over here."

Momoshiro, Kaidoh and their friends walked through the crowd of the bar, they looked like a bunch of mafia rather than a group of firefighter.

"Oh, Fuji-senpai! It's rare to see you here! I'm sorry that we are late, Yamaguchi-san."

"He ate too much so he had to secrete some before coming here." One of his colleagues said from behind.

"That's gross!" Fuji heard Kaidoh said.

"Stop it, will ya?" Momoshiro slapped the man's head. "Let's order something. Have you ordered?" He asked Fuji and Eri-chan.

They showed him their drink, he then walked to order to the bartende while bickering with Kaidoh.

"They are really funny to hang out with. I can't get bored with them. It's a great thing to work with them, isn't it?"

"If you think their regular bickering is fun, that's is." Fuji chuckled.

###

"Gen-chan, your breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat it at your room today, too?"

"I'm healed already so I can walk. You don't have to fuss about me anymore, Seiichi." Sanada turned from his desk and walked out of his bedroom.

"I'm just worried. Are you sure you are healthy enough to move around?"

He stood at the livingroom and turned around, "Yes, so you can leave now. It's unfair for Tezuka and your cousin."

"But.. I told you that he is fine and Syuu-kun is dependable. He can take care of Tezuka. Don't you believe in me?" Yukimura wrung his hand, he was wearing Sanada's apron in Sanada's house and making a breakfast for Sanada.

"I'm sure he can but the way is wrong, Seiichi! You know that Tezuka is in his bad condition but you leave him alone moreover, you asked a stranger to pretend that he is you. Can you imagine how hurt he is if by chance he knew it?!"

Yukimura flinched by Sanada's yelling. He was in a bad mood constantly since he knew Yukimura asked his cousin to replace him. He asked Yukimura to leave the room everytime Yukimura talked to him, he didn't talk unless necessary, he even didn't look at Yukimura anymore.

Yukimura looked at the tall man in front of him. He looked so gorgeous in a white shirt and black trousers, the infamous hat was no where to be seen. He was the man he loved for years and he still is at this moment. He needed only his love but he did a mistake when accepted Tezuka's proposal. He regretted it and he hoped somone would solve his problem. Everything was too complicated now.

"I think it's the best for you to leave and be at Tezuka's side. We can't deceive him, we mustn't."

"Do you really want me to leave, Gen-chan?" Yukimura looked at Sanada's eyes, he balled his fists. His tears were starting to grow but he blinked it away.

"Yes. It's for the best. We should have done it from the start. I should had scolded you for to be right here with me instead of Tezuka."

"Yet you didn't do it... Why?"

"You said that... I thought you already told Tezuka about your coming here. I never thought that you would use your cousin to deceive him!"

"I don't deceive him. I just merely asked him to help me. Tezuka doesn't need to know anything. It's my problem, let me handle it by my own way."

"I don't care about how you handle it but you have to go now. I don't ask you to come here but I'll explain it to Tezuka about your act. Moreover, why did you come here when your boyfriend is injured? I don't want to come as a bad guy between you."

Yukimura chuckled bitterly, "You are surely the densest man I ever encountered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you realize it after all these years? Me, waiting for you everytime you have your late night schedule. It's me who accompany you whenever you want it even if it was in ungodly hour! I always stand by your side even if everyone thought you weren't good enough. We encourage each other, we help each other, we support each other. I always cherish my time with you no matter how it make me feel miserable."

Yukimura then walked to Sanada until there was nothing separated them except their ragging breath. They looked at each other with different intention. Sanada looked at Yukimura with confusion and shocking stare while Yukimura looked at Sanada with determination. Yukimura could feel Sanada's fresh breath touched his face, he looked at Sanada's eyes and then moved to his lips little by little. Sanada also did the same, he looked at Yukimura's face and then he realized that the ex-captain didn't look at his eyes anymore, he looked at his lips instead. Sanada then focused his eyes to Yukimura's pink plumped lips. He thought how kissable these lips were and how he wondered that the lips, the body, the soul of Yukimura were his also.

Sanada didn't know who start it first, it could be Yukimura or even himself but when he realized it, they were kissing. It started with an innocent kiss, a little peck at the corner of their lips, a little pressure on the upper lip and everything went down uncontrollably when Yukimura gasped to catch some breath. Sanada scooped Yukimura's faced and dipped down his head, he use his tongue to caressed the soft inner wall of Yukimura's mouth. It was heaven. Yukimura moved his own tongue shyly at first and Sanada groaned when their tongues met while Yukimura let out a small whimper.

They slided down to the floor with Sanada's back to the sofa and Yukimura sat on him. They kept kissing and caressed each other. Sanada put his hand at Yukimura's waist and moved to his shirt to touch the silky skin under it. He often imagined it but he never knew that it was heavenly. He couldn't stop himself to move further and caressed the entire area freely. He found the bud he so curious about, he stroked it until it became hard pebble and Yukimura moaned in their kiss. Sanada's hand on his chest, the way he played with his nipple made him grunted and grounded his waist toward Sanada and it caused a friction between their arousal which made Sanada grunted while Yukimura moaned.

Yukimura moved his waist to get more frictions, more of Sanada. They had to separate from each other because of lacking some oxygen. Sanada then decided to attack the wide column of Yukimura's neck and gave little bites on it. Yukimura placed his hands on Sanada's shoulder and tilted his head to the right to give Sanada more room.

Yukimura gasped when he felt Sanada's biting. The friction on his lower body and Sanada's little bites were almost unbearable and he knew he almost at his limit. "Gen..Gen-chan..I.. I.. Oh.. I love you."

Suddenly Yukimura was thrown into the floor. He didn't realize it at the first, he was too dazed and too aroused to realize it. "Gen-chan?"

Sanada stood high and mighty in front of him and asked, "What do you say?"

Yukimura kneeled and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I love you. I love you, Gen-chan. I have for years now and I know I always will." He then looked down to the floor.

"Liar!"

"I don't! I even confessed to you years before but you didn't get it! I tried to drop hints to you but you didn't catch it!" He stood and looked at Sanada's straight to the eyes.

"No, you didn't! If you did then why do you go out with my cousin?"

"He asked me! I was tired of waiting! What do you want from me? Waiting for your love next to you? Hoping that someday you'll realize it and drop your love to me when you feel right?! What do you take me for? A wild dog which will always willing to run around you and do everything you ask for?!"

"Then why didn't you say it straightforwardly? Why didn't you wait?

"I did wait and I did say it to you! Damn you! I waited for years! Years! and yet you didn't know I was standing right next to you! I confessed yet you brushed it away as it was nothing! What do you expect me to do, then? Enlightens me!"

"How would I know? You are child of God! I'm sure you have many ways. Now, let me ask you! Are you using Tezuka to make me jealous? Are you happy now?"

"I don't! I don't! I love only you. Why can't you see it? Why can't you see me? At least Tezuka tried to be my friend, he tried to understand me!"

"Don't use that as execuse!"

"Barely. I just want to bang some rational thought into your head!"

"That's enough! I don't want to talk to you anymore. Get away! Get away to your boyfriend and leave me alone!" Sanada stood rigidly and his fac looked dim.

"You are always doing that, running away or stopping the talk whenever you lose the arguments."

Yukimura put off his apron and walked away to his bedroom. His mind was in chaos and his body moved in auto pilot. He grabbed his things and shoved into his duffel bag. His tears didn't stop flowing and he had to wipe it away several times, he even choke when he caught his breath. He went to the bathroom to collect his things, when he looked at the mirror he saw a pale man with puffy red eyes and face filled with tears. He needed a while to realize that he was looking at himself in the mirror.

When he finished, he went back to the bathroom to wash away his tears. He didn't want Sanada seeing him in this state. He tried to calm his breath and composed himself, when he held his breath his tears stopped flowing but when he tried to breath his tears started to flow again like a stream.

Go to hell with restraint. He just needed to walk away from this house and continued his life. As if it was that easy.

He walked quickly to the livingroom and looked at the door while wishing Sanada had gone but life had never been easy. The latter man sat on his sofa with his fists placed on his knees. Their gaze met each other when Yukimura walked out of his room. Sanada was trying to say something but Yukimura stopped him.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you again. You are right, I should appreciate Tezuka more. What I did these days and just now were just mistakes. I'm sorry for bothering you with my feeling." He straightened his bag's strap up on his shoulder and rushed to the door.

His feet felt so heavy and every step he made caused a big burden placed on his heart. His vision became blurred while the lamp looked dimmer every second passed. He leaned on the hallway's wall and tried to catch his breath but the harder he tried the harder for him to get oxygen. His bag dropped on the floor and he held one of his hand on his neck while another one on his heart. His breath came short and he had to gasped for some air.

 _Gen-chan._

"Seiichi!" Sanada's voice called him back from the darkness. "Seiichi! Are you okay?" Sanada squatted next to Yukimura and cradled Yukimura in his arms.

"Ge.. Gen-chan.. I.. I.."

"It's okay. Don't talk. I'll call the ambulance." He put Yukimura on his left arm and fished out his phone from his pocket and made a call using his right hand.

"N.. No.. Gen.. Gen-chan.. I.. Uh.." The shortness of his breath made his speak difficulty.

"Sshh.. Shh.. It's okay, Seiichi. It's okay now. Ah, hello? Send me an ambulance! Someone is collapsed. It's the house at the end of Willow road. _Now!_ Send it quickly!"

###

The first thing he saw was the bright lamp embedded in the ceiling, the antiseptic smell flew around him and a heavy yet warm object wrapped around his hand.

He looked at his hand, someone was holding his hand. He tilted his head and saw Sanada sleeping at the end of his view. Why Sanada was here? Didn't he tell Yukimura to go away? Didn't Yukimura already go back to Tezuka's?

Ah.

That's right, he ridiculously collapsed at Sanada's house.

"Ge.. Gen-chan." He called weakly, his throat refused to produce louder voice. Seeing no reaction from the taller man, Yukimura called once again and squeezed Sanada's hand.

The reaction was immediate, Sanada woke from his sleep and placed his hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "Hi, how are you?"

"I..I'm.." Yukimura coughed.

"I have water, here. Let me help you." Sanada put his arm around Yukimura for the second time that day and helped Yukimura to drink.

After drinking a huge amount of water Yukimura sighed, "Thank you."

"Mm.." Sanada sat back to his chair, he didn't let Yukimura's hand go though, the window behind him let the evening light came into the room and made the dark haired man looked so majestic. Yukimura couldn't help himself to sigh.

Sanada thought Yukimura's sigh was caused by his health, "Are you feeling bad somewhere?"

Yukimura wanted to say no but decided to against it. "Yes."

"Where is it? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No. It's here." Yukimura put his hand on his chest and grasped it tightly. "It's very hurt here."

"Seiichi.."

"Gen-chan.. I know I'm too selfish but I can't help it. I'm sorry. Forgive me." Yukimura sobbed, he closed his eyes to stop the tears yet his tears fell from the tip of his eyes.

"Seiichi. I apologize too. I'm sorry for saying those things to you." He wiped Yukimura's tears away.

"Gen-chan.."

"Seiichi. We need to talk."

###

The room was quiet, well, it was a little after midnight so it was certainly quiet.

Tezuka didn't turn the lamp as usual so Fuji walked carefully in case he run on something and created ruckus. The man he was thinking about constantly for this week laid on the bed and slept soundly.

Fuji put his bag on the chair and doing his routine whenever he visited Tezuka at night. He made sure the man slept comfortably, refilled the water and changed the vase water. The flowers' arrangement which his fans sent were getting lower in quantity but higher in quality. He found some rare flowers among them _, Sei-chan should be here, it must be a heaven for him._ He rechecked the window for nth time before satisfied and then finally when he saw everything was in order he decided to go home.

He looked at the man's face and put his hand on his head, "I'm sorry." He then walked away.

For the next two days, Fuji made sure to visit Tezuka both early in the morning and late in the night in a day. He chose those times because he knew Tezuka would be asleep at those times. He accused Tezuka as a coward but he knew, the coward one was him. He couldn't find any courage to face the man. He said some ugly things to the man and now regretted it wholeheartedly.

Fuji hopped out of the bus and exhaled. The night wasn't really late yet he wished Tezuka had already asleep. He hadn't prepared his mentality to argue more. He stood in front of the hospital and stared at it. He sat on the hospital's bench and looked at the night's sky.

"Sei-chan. Where are you really?"

As if answering his question, his phone rang. Fuji looked at the caller ID and picked it up quickly. "Sei-chan!" He didn't bother to greet the older man anymore.

"Syuu-kun."

"Where are you? I thought you said you just need two days.. It was the longest two days I ever know. When are you going to come back and end all of these things?"

It had been a week and if Fuji hadn't become insane the day before, he was, when Yukimura called.

"I know it Syuu-kun." Yukimura sounded tired and worn out.

"So, when is it? When will you go back here?"

"I was on my way back this afternoon but my asthma attacked and this time is worse than before. The doctor said I am a little bit stressed, too. So.."

"So you can't go home yet." Fuji continued Yukimura's sentence. Fuji lost all of his anger toward his cousin and asked him instead, "Are you okay now? Have you taken your medicine? Sei-chan, please mind your own body, too." Fuji tsk-ed.

Yukimura chuckled from across the phone. "Hai, hai, Syuu-kun. I got it.."

"So.. I can't expect you to come home within this week, can I?" Fuji asked carefully.

"I'm afraid so, Syuu-kun. I have to stay here for three days. They are going to run some tests and stuff."

"That's too bad."

"How is it there?"

"I don't know, Sei-chan. He is just too complicated. I don't understand him."

Yukimura chuckled, "You don't have to fuss over him. Just give him some companies, he is a big boy and he can handle everything by himself."

"No, he doesn't. He can't. There is something dying inside of him, Sei-chan. He need someone to save him and keep him happy." _He is suffering_ , Fuji added quietly.

"You shouldn't bring your feeling into this, Syuu-kun. You are just too kind that makes me—"

Fuji heard a muffled voice besides Yukimura's voice. "Sorry, Syuu-kun but they are going to give me a treatment now, I'll give you an information soon after they tell me."

"Okay, get well soon, Sei-chan."

"Bear a little longer for me ne, Syuu-kun."

"I have no choice, do I?" He chuckled and sighed.

"Good night." Fuji ended the call but he was still be able to hear the voice across his phone. "Gen-chan, please bring me my bag, please." and then the phone went dead.

Fuji furrowed his brows, _Sanada-san? Why is Sanada-san with Sei-chan? Has he healed already? Why doesn't he come to visit Tezuka-san? They are family, aren't they?_

Fuji shook his head slowly, life was just too mysterious and complicated.

###

The moon was bright and its light passed the window. Tezuka forgot to close the curtain again apparently. It's not unusual, the man couldn't differentiate between the day and night given his condition.

Fuji had finished his night routine at Tezuka's room and now he sat on the chair. He was too hypnotized by the moonlight and decided to stay for a while.

"Tezuka.." He whispered '-san' quietly and gazed the sleeping man, "The moon is very pretty tonight, I wish you can see it too right now but I think your health doesn't support for sightseeing yet, ne.."

"I did so many bad things to you recently and I am sure you don't want to see me anymore. I hope.. I hope you get better soon and enjoy your live wholeheartedly." He stared at the moon once again.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head and his body deeply, praying his apology was heard by the man.

He stood and looked at the man once again before turned away.

He didn't close the curtain but he had checked the lock first. "Good night." He whispered.

His hand was on the doorknob when suddenly a voice called him, "Wait. Don't go."

Tezuka was sitting on his bed and and Fuji didn't know how Tezuka knew the direction but he was faced to Fuji.

"We have unfinished things to sort out"

* * *

My goodness, what are Yukimura and Sanada doing? What would happen to Tezuka, then?

It's very hard to write Fuji's part when he was yelling at Tezuka. I couldn't write it right for days. Gosh. They are perfect pair and it was sooooo difficult for them to get mad at each other. I'm sorry if Tezuka was a bit OOC.

The story might be a little confusing but you'll get it after several chapters. I hope so. Lol.. Have a nice day! Thanks! Review?


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't go."

Fuji gasped quietly by Tezuka's voice. He was surprised to know that Tezuka didn't sleep.

 _Did I say something suspicious just now? Am I revealed?_ He grabbed the doorknob tightly and wanted to flee away from the scene. It was easy for him to flee in this condition. He just need to turn the doorknob and run away. He bit his lip while contemplating what to do.

"Yuki? Are you there?" Tezuka's hand reached out into the nothingness in front of him. He scooted from his bed and put his feet on the floor, the coldness of the floor made him winced.

Fuji watched in horror at Tezuka's action. He was torned between fight or flee. He wanted to talk but he didn't know whether Tezuka would forgive him or not. On the other hand, he wanted to go away but he knew he wouldn't be able to leave the man alone in his despair.

Fuji looked at the doorknob one more time and he decided to flee. He hadn't have a resolve to talk to the man. He might, someday. He turned the knob and opened the door when suddenly he heard a crash behind him.

Tezuka was kneeled on his knees and hissing indistinct words. Fuji's instinct made him ran next to Tezuka. "Are you okay? Do you hurt somewhere?"

Tezuka gripped on Fuji's shoulders and nodded. "I'm okay. Just surprised. I don't know that there is a chair in front of me."

Fuji blushed by Tezuka's words, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I didn't put it back where its supposed to be placed. Here, let's move back to your bed. Carefully." He guided Tezuka back to his bed and help him to sat on it.

"I'll call the doctor and ask them to check your condition. Wait for a moment, okay?" Fuji tried to pry away Tezuka's hands from his arms in order to call the doctor.

Tezuka tightened his grip. "No. I'm okay. It's not a big deal."

"But you fell down just now."

"I know. It's me who fell down and I told you I'm okay."

"Tezuka, don't be unreasonable. If something happens to you, it's my responsibility too, got it?"

"Then, let them be."

Fuji chuckled by Tezuka's childish behavior. "No, I can't. So, release me at this moment. The doctor need to make sure you are okay. Please?" he said in a softer voice.

"No. Don't. There is something more important to do than that. I don't need doctor, I _need_ to talk to you."

Seeing no other choice Fuji relented, "Alright here's the deal, I make sure that you are alright then we can talk, okay?"

Tezuka thought for a moment and then nodded his agreement.

"So, can you release me now?"

Tezuka tilted his head, "Can you promise that you won't run away?"

 _As if I can_ , Fuji thought. "Sure."

Tezuka let him go and Fuji then bent to check his feet. He pressed on several places while asking Tezuka how he felt. The man just grunted that he was fine.

After made sure that there wasn't any lump or bruise Fuji let Tezuka's feet go and stood in front of him. "It looks like fine for me but for precautions please notify the nurse about it tomorrow, okay?"

Tezuka agreed easily, "Hn.." too easy which made Fuji noted to tell the nurse himself before going home later.

"Well, if that's all, I think you should go back to sle— oh!" suddenly Tezuka's hand reached out to Fuji's and dragged him right in front of Tezuka.

"You promised to talk." He gazed upward to Fuji.

 _Darn, it didn't work._ "O...Okay. What do you want to talk about? Do you need me to bring you something, tomorrow?"

"No, it's not. I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that incident. What I did were wrong, I shouldn't ask you to fulfill my ridiculous demands. I shouldn't leave my room without any supervision, well, I shouldn't leave at all."

"No, no.. I can understand how you feel. Sometimes you just need a 'me time'. It's difficult to get it here. It's my fault actually, I didn't listen to you and I was too busy with my own problems. I mustn't yell at you like a banshee. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. If I were in your position, yelling would be the last thing I did. I would do worse than that."

"I doubt it. It alright, it's me who need to apologize. Please forgive me."

"You are right." Tezuka bowed now.

"Of course! Don't worry, I won't do it anymore and I hope you can say what you need. I'll try to accommodate it as long as I can."

"No, what I want to say that you are right, I am just too coward to reach out people's hand. I can't see it when they want to help me. I am too proud of myself and it... isn't right. Please forgive me." He sighed deeply.

Fuji brought one of his hands which still in Tezuka's and put it on Tezuka's other hand. He was a little bit clumsy but the situation wasn't awkward at all. Fuji felt comfortable and peaceful in this moment, he was very happy that Tezuka wanted to share his problem with him. "It's okay. I did you wrong, too. So, forgive me?"

"Hn... As long as you forgive me, too."

Fuji chuckled, "Okay, so.. we are even now?"

"Aa.."

"I talked to them." Tezuka cut the silence while casting his head downward and Fuji could see the top of his head.

"Who?"

"My parents. It's been a long time since last I call my mother and father. They always been busy but what you said last time opened my eyes."

"I see."

"They have always been busy since I was a little kid. I never had a family vacation, I didn't know and understand how my classmates' nervousness when their parents were attending the visiting class time, I don't know the joyous feeling of celebrating something; birthday, new year, Christmas. I have never knew how to share something and stand next to someone. I'm glad that I still have my grandfather, Genichirou too sometimes. It's great for him to have a big family. "

Tezuka stopped and took a long breath. "I never knew the feeling called loved. I don't have friends, I don't have a real family. I have.. I have nothing. It makes me become a bitter and narrow-minded person. I despise and can't believe in people. What I know is, people will forget and left you behind someday. I.."

Fuji felt his heart stabbed. He didn't know how much Tezuka suffered this long time. He told Fuji his lonely life and his effort to gain people affection, especially his mother and father. His parents married just because of obligation. They didn't love each other, they barely like each other and they married because their parents said so. When Tezuka born, his parents thought they had finished their duty in giving the Tezuka's family a heir and took the first opportunity to run out of the hellish life, leaving little Tezuka with his one and only grandfather. Tezuka's life had never been the same anymore.

"That day, when you scolded me. You let me know that.. That I.. That I am a bitter man who blames everything to whoever I meet. They don't deserve my bad treatments and I deserve to be forgotten. I am sure you will forget about me too, one day." He let out a big sigh as if he let out all of his worries and burdens which had stayed in his heart for long time.

Fuji held back his sobs and cleared his throat before answered, "No.. No.. You are not. You aren't pitiful." He wanted to cradled this man in his arms and protected him from the dangers, but he couldn't. He blinked away the tears, "You are the greatest and bravest man I have ever met. I'm sorry for saying those stupid things to you. I hurt you by saying that."

Tezuka shook his head, "I called them after you gone. I told them how I felt. I vented out all of my problems and questions to them and we decided to start over again, my mother wants to try for a long time ago but she is afraid that my father won't accept her. She said she tried to be a better wife but my father didn't respond it."

Tezuka chuckled, "And you know what.."

"What?" Fuji asked while caressing Tezuka's head.

"My father always thinks that my mother despise him for marrying into a conservative family and making her to forget about her dream, so he took more works from his office to decrease their time together. He is very happy that my mother finally can reach her dream although he is lonely without her, just like me. My father likes my mother more than I have imagined but the men from Tezuka's household don't know how to express their love, they are too awkward and shy so in the end they fail to show their love."

"Are you awkward and clumsy, too?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Aa.. I'm a Tezuka, aren't I?"

Fuji wiped away his tears, "Yes, yes you are."

"They are going to talk about it and this time I am sure that everything will be okay. Thank you for helping me, Yuki." Tezuka squeezed Fuji's right hand.

"It's not a big deal and I'm happy that you can find the real you."

"Hn.. So do I. I can feel it, things are better now, all thanks to you. I won't do the same mistake anymore."

"That's Tezuka for you." Fuji chuckled yet his tears didn't stop flowing. He was truly happy that Tezuka passed the dark part of his life and now running toward the light.

Suddenly Tezuka's hand touched his cheek. "Are these tears?"

"They clearly aren't snots if they flow from the eyes." Fuji tried to be sarcastic but failed poorly, he then wiped it away quickly.

"Why? Is this my doing? I'm sorry if that so, I just want to share my thoughts and feelings to you. You can forget them if they disturb your so much." Tezuka said in his serious tone. He wiped the tears and Fuji didn't know how he did it without his seeing ability.

"Why aren't you crying? I don't know how you keep all of these inside your heart. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help."

"You couldn't be there, it was a long time ago, okay?" Tezuka pulled Fuji's hand till Fuji stood between his tights, Fuji was too absorbed in his speech and didn't realize how close they were at that moment. Tezuka cradled Fuji's face carefully and caressed his cheeks by his thumbs as if he was touching something precious and fragile. "Yet, I want to help. To be right beside you and said that everything would be okay. That there are people who love you from the bottom of their heart. To tell you that it's okay to believe."

"And you are cry for my part, too? Why?" Tezuka said softly, his hands didn't stop caressing Fuji.

Fuji grumbled, "Yes, yes, you stubborn man and I don't know why. I just.. It just happened. I.. I think you are amazing and wonderful to be able to move forward. That's why you shouldn't say those useless things anymore, got it?" Fuji poked Tezuka on his shoulder, "You are not pitiful." He poked Tezuka in each word he said. "I won't allow you to say something so bad about yourself, you know the best that you are—"

Fuji didn't have the chance to finish his sentences since Tezuka kissed him. Tezuka kissed him! Not on his cheeks or forehead but right on his lips. The lips which he never used to kiss anyone in years long.

Tezuka kissed him. That was all he thought for a moment. Why? Why? Why?

Fuji didn't give the right response which Tezuka needed so the taller man pulled Fuji into his arms and locked them so Fuji had to cling into his embrace. Fuji felt small bites on his lips and he moaned. Tezuka used his tongue to dull the pain and start to caress inner part of Fuji's sweet mouth. Tezuka didn't smell as if he had spent all his time in the hospital, he didn't smell like disinfectant or sickness, he smelled like... he didn't know, rich mixture of spiciness, cedar and sandalwood. Fuji's succumbed to Tezuka, he felt different in Tezuka's arms; he could give and also get attention as much as he wanted to and for the first time he felt no fear, he felt really comfortable and safe in Tezuka's arm. He felt loved. He placed his hands on Tezuka's shoulder and slowly moved one of his hand to Tezuka's nape, he didn't stop until he felt Tezuka's smooth hair in his hand. It was heaven.

Tezuka tightened his arms and grunted when he felt Fuji's response finally. He didn't waste time to deepened their kisses and smiled when he felt the man in his arms gasped.

"Yuki.. My sweet Yuki.." Tezuka whispered lowly.

Fuji surprised by the name which Tezuka said. He realized what he did just now. He just kissed his cousin's boyfriend moreover he enjoyed it. Tezuka thought he was Sei-chan and there was no Fuji in his head, it was Sei-chan. It wasn't Fuji's and would never been him. All Tezuka did were for his cousin not him. Fuji inhaled sharply and stepped back from Tezuka's arms. "Stop.."

Tezuka coughed, "Sorry. I did it unconsciously."

Fuji swore that he could see a blush on Tezuka's cheeks. If Tezuka did it for him, he would die there and then, but again it wasn't for him. Not Fuji.

Tezuka's kiss.

Tezuka's smile.

Tezuka's touch.

Tezuka's love.

It wasn't for him. Not his to take, not his to receive.

"I think we should stop this here, you need to sleep." Fuji stepped aside but Tezuka wouldn't let him.

"Are you angry? Forgive me." He pleaded.

Fuji exhaled, "No, I'm not, just surprised."

"Then, can I get another?" Tezuka asked while caressing Fuji's palm.

Fuji hesitated. He shouldn't do it, Tezuka wasn't his to be kissed. Tezuka was his cousin's boyfriend! He mustn't!

"Let's do it another time, ne? I don't think it's wise to do it now." Fuji said nervously.

"Why? Because I'm not appealing enough?"

Tezuka must be blind to say that he wasn't appealing. _Oh, right._ He was blind although it was just temporary. Fuji bit inside of his cheek to prevent him from answering Tezuka. He had to stop himself from touching and caressing Tezuka whenever he met this man. Everytime Tezuka was next to him he had to control his heartbeat and his blush. Fuji didn't dare to analyze these symptoms further since deep down his heart he knew what it was. He just couldn't because Tezuka wasn't his.

"I think you need sleep more than this. So.."

"I miss you." Tezuka said straightforwardly.

"I.." Fuji choked.

"For days, I miss you. I always look forward to seeing you again. I love spending time with you, Yuki."

The Tezuka in front of him looked like a small boy who met Santa for the first time. "Me, too." finally Fuji said, slowly. "But this is the time to sleep, ne? I have to catch the last train."

"What time is it now?"

"A little past ten."

"Aa.. You should go home. I'm sorry for holding you up." He looked defeated.

"I promise to come back, ne?" Fuji felt he needed to pressed that he would never leave, at least until Yukimura back, since Tezuka still bothered by the being alone issue.

"... Can you promise one thing for me?"

"As long as it is still in my capabilities." Fuji helped Tezuka to lay down on his bed. He tucked Tezuka just like a mother tucked her children to sleep. Fuji took a liberty to caressed Tezuka's head and painted his face in his head, it was okay, he thought. He did it as Yukimura, he thought. No, he knew it all were lies. He did it as a keepsake which he could replay everytime he missed Tezuka.

"Please, don't ever leave me again, Yuki." Fuji's hand stopped moving.

"... Okay. Yukimura Seiichi should be with you as long as Tezuka needs him." It wasn't a lie, Sei-chan would be back, Fuji would make sure that Sei-chan would never leave Tezuka again.

Even if he had to make another debt to his cousin, even if he had to use his lifetime to pay it, even if Tezuka didn't know what happened. He would take all of these with him until his death, as long as Tezuka was happy.

"Good night." Fuji whispered.

###

"Tezuka! I heard it!" Fuji smiled widely when he visited Tezuka three days later.

"And that is about?"

"Doctor will open your bandage on Monday!" Fuji sat on Tezuka's bed with a smile followed by giggles.

Since that night his relationship with Tezuka changed drastically. Tezuka was more open to him and they shared many favorite things which he never know they had. Whenever Fuji came they spent all the time talking, bickering and even laughing about smallest things they found funny although people didn't think so. Their conversation flew smoothly as if they had known each other for long time, as if it was their routine, as if... as if Fuji was Tezuka's boyfriend.

Of course Fuji knew it better, he was nobody to Tezuka but a mere swindler but he would cherish these moments as long as he could so when Sei-chan came back he would back off from the stage and dissappearing into the shades altogether.

"Hn.. So you know."

"Yes, I passed the front desk and the nurse told me about it! We are delighted that you are alright now!"

Fuji smiled from ear to ear but he didn't see the same thing on Tezuka's face. "What's up? Don't you feel excited too?" He touched Tezuka's hand.

"Hn.. I want to be the person who tell you about it, though." Tezuka put Fuji's hand in his palm and squeezed it lightly.

Fuji was amused, Tezuka told him how he felt. "Well, I can pretend that I don't know about it yet and you can tell me again from the start." He smiled.

Tezuka gave him a small smile, it was just a small crack but Fuji saw it.

"The doctor said they will open my bandage on Monday and if there is nothing wrong, I will be discharged on Wednesday."

That was a new information. "So fast?"

"Aa.. I just need to recover my eyes, basically. My staying in hospital is because of the fatigue."

"I see. I think half of this incident was happened because of your fatigue. You have to pay attention to your health too, Tezuka."

"Aa.. I let my guard down. I won't do it again next time."

"That's good! I'm looking forward to see your face on the news about your winnings!"

"When I am discharged, will you like to go on a date with me, Yuki?" Tezuka asked hesitantly after a while.

Fuji almost shouted a yes to him but he stopped it right before he opened his mouth. Tezuka wasn't asking Fuji to go a date with him but to Yukimura Seiichi. Fuji didn't know how to answer, he couldn't say that he doesn't want to but he didn't want to hurt Tezuka yet this invitation was not to Fuji. He wanted to say yes as Yukimura but he knew the invitation was an intimate one from one man to his lover moreover..

Moreover, Fuji wouldn't be there to share the date with Tezuka. He had only a little time to spend with Tezuka, his time was limited whether he liked it or not. When Tezuka's bandage was opened and Tezuka could see again, he would dissappear just like the darkness which washed away by the light. Fuji didn't want it. He wanted to spend more time with Tezuka but he mustn't be selfish.

Hearing no response from Fuji, Tezuka added to convince the man, "Well, we can do it as double celebration, as my discharging one and my birthday, too."

This rose Fuji's attention. "Your birthday?"

"Aa.."

"When is it?"

"This Sunday."

"The day after tomorrow, ne? Oh! What about we celebrate it first? It's not right not to celebrate it on the day. Not everyone can celebrate his birthday every year, you know. You have to be grateful for it."

Tezuka nodded, "If you say so."

Fuji smiled, at least he could celebrate Tezuka's birthday together before parting away from the taller man.

They spent two days later to argue what to do on Tezuka's birthday. Fuji gave him tons of ideas but Tezuka refused it politely.

"But.. It will be fun to spend it with the children, ne?" Fuji pouted.

"I don't used to be with children. It will be awkward and I think children are afraid of me, too."

Fuji chuckled by Tezuka's reasons. He was indeed quite frightening for people who didn't know him. "Okay, if you said so."

Fuji put his head on the pillow next to Tezuka. He was sleeping next to the athlete to be exact. Tezuka asked, well, commanded him to stay close to him, "The bed is practically too big for two big men" he said and Fuji was too tired to protest.

He yawned for the nth time that evening. He had a night shift on the night before and was too excited about Tezuka's birthday so he didn't have enough sleep. The sleep deprived effects were starting to outbid him.

"Sleepy?" Tezuka asked while caressing his head.

"Mmhmm.. Just tired. I think I will just—"

"Sleep." Tezuka commanded.

"But.."

"Sleep. It's dangerous to return home in your condition. A small nap will help. I'll wake you up before the last train."

"And you know about the time because..." Fuji let his sentence unfinished.

"I just know. Believe me. Just sleep." Tezuka continued caressing Fuji smooth and silky hair.

Fuji felt a big brick were hung on his eyes and Tezuka's act didn't help him to stay awake either. He finally surrendered, "Okay.. Let me.. -yawn- Sleep.. for a while. I'm sorry for bothering.. you.."

Fuji's heavy and slow breath were heard not long after. He was in his deep slumber sleep already. Tezuka continued caressing and petting Fuji's hair then his cheek, jaw and little ear. He didn't stop for a long time.

"You never bothered me, Yuki and never will be." Tezuka shifted lower until he was right beside Fuji and threw his arms around Fuji before himself succumbed to his sleepiness.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nnothing. If only I can have them. Sigh..

That's is! Omg! It's Tezuka and Fuji kissy kissy there. I love this chapter. Lol. Did you enjoy it too? Because I truly did. I can imagine how they spend their day together. Do you think Tezuka know or didn't know about Fuji?

Ps

Thanks for my lovely reviewers, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, bebekanon-san, tightpans-san, Snowy princess white-san Youki minako-san,mariahmaya-san and all my readers. I love reading your reviews whenever I lost my muse. You all are muse! Thanks! Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

Hit there, it's a nice day to meet you again. I finished this chapter earlier than my usual schedule. Are you happy? Show it to me, please? Lol. I wrote faster now. Don't blame me for my uncorrected grammar, my English is rotten already. Lol. I read your reviews and I know how you feel about slowly updated chapter. Sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks for my lovely reviewers, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, bebekanon-san, tightpans-san, Snowy princess white-san Youki minako-san,mariahmaya-san and all my readers. I am happy that I can meet your expectations. #maybe# Also thanks to wirbelwind-san and guest-san, I am very happy about your long and thoughtful review. Please bear with me, Ne?

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Fuji chirped.

"Thank you." Tezuka said softly.

"Actually, I bring you a present. Do you want me to open it now or later?"

"Later." Fuji nodded hearing Tezuka's answer.

"Okay... Well, what do you want to do in your birthday? I may not be a Santa Claus but I'll try my best to grant it for you."

"I don't have any."

"Really?... Really? Really? Really?" Fuji sang the last past.

Tezuka chuckled by Fuji's antics. He thought for a moment, "Actually, I have one."

"Tell me, then!"

###

The weather was great. It wasn't too chilling and the park wasn't really crowded, too. They sat on the park's bench to enjoy the sceneries, well, it was only Fuji who could see the scenery but let's pretend that Tezuka did so, too.

"The leaves turned to orange and red now. It's pretty."

"Hn.."

"Cold?" Fuji asked while straightening Tezuka's scarf. Tezuka's wish was going to the park right then and there. Fuji agreed, he asked, begged and pleaded the head nurse together with the doctor to gave them a permission. The nurse and doctor got tired of him and finally let him do as he wish. They had got a permission to go to the park in condition that Fuji accompanied him and made sure that Tezuka didn't do anything harm his health.

"No, I used to train in more extreme weather."

"Really?" Fuji sounded amused. He smiled by his own words, it seemed that he only replayed a confirmation question that day.

Tezuka folded his arms in front of his chest, "Hn.. The extreme condition can increase our endurance and strength."

"Well, as long as we don't do it excessively." Fuji teased.

"Aa.." Tezuka flushed.

They talked more about the park, Fuji continued describing the park to Tezuka and the latter man seemed satisfied with Fuji's explanation. He asked only when Fuji stopped talking.

A small voice called,"Onii-chan, good afternoon!" he waved his healthy hand to Fuji.

"Ah, Keiichi! Good afternoon!" Fuji waved back to the boy.

"What are you doing here, nii-chan?" He asked when he arrived in front of them using his electronic wheelchair, the nurse wasn't far behind him.

"I'm playing with my friend here." Fuji squatted down in front of the boy.

"You aren't."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Because you don't play the see-saw or the bar over there, you even don't play the sand over there." He pointed out his reasons.

"That's right, ne.. Sometimes we just need to sit and enjoy the view to play, don't we?" Fuji looked at the nurse.

She smiled "Yes."

The boy didn't put his interest in them, "Who is he, nii-chan? Is he hurt? Did someone do bad things to him, too?" He looked at Tezuka with his eyes as big as saucer, the boy was curious yet afraid.

"No, no. It's not like that, Keiichi. He got an accident days ago and doctor did that to keep his eyes save. And you know what,, tomorrow the doctor will open his bandage so he will be as good as before again. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, I'm happy to hear that." His sentence didn't fit his face.

"So you don't have to worry because I'm sure the doctor will open this thing soon, too." Fuji touched Keiichi's the plaster cast.

"You think so?" Keiichi's eyes blinked in anticipation.

"Yes. I never lie to you, ne?"

"Hai, that day you told me that the help was on their way and I didn't have to wait long and then they arrived quickly! Thanks again, Onii-chan!"

"You are welcome!" He patted the boy's head.

The nurse took out her phone and squeezed Keiichi's shoulder softly. "We have to go. It's your rehabilitation time."

"Okay. Can I come here again tomorrow?" He pleaded.

"If you do well in your rehabilitation today then I'll take you back here tomorrow." she assured him.

"Really? Alright, let's go! I will do my best today!"

They left Fuji and Tezuka alone in the park. It became silent again after the boy's departure.

"Is that the boy last time you talked about?"

"Yes, he is getting better now. The injuries aren't as bad as before. They said it's a good thing."

"Hn.. Have they caught the suspect?"

"Yes, last week. He was found near the abandoned building, hiding himself." Fuji sighed. "It's really a fortune that the police could catch him fast. There are some cases which the culprits haven't been caught yet."

 _Just like that man._

"The police work hard, too."

"Yes, I know. The condition is just unsettling sometimes."

"Hn.."

"Let's forget about it, I want to ask you something, instead." Fuji said.

"Sure." Tezuka tilted his head toward Fuji.

"Are you sure you just want to spend your birthday here? You are finally getting better and tomorrow will be your great day, don't you want to spend it with a bigger crowd? We can invite your friends and family to celebrate it at the restaurant nearby." Fuji suggested.

Tezuka unbending his arms and took Fuji's hand into his. "No, I don't. I want to spend it with a special one rather than being in a big crowd. I appreciate silence more." He squeezed Fuji's hand.

Fuji tried not to blush. He tried.

He cleared his throat, "Okay. Just tell me what to do if you need something."

Tezuka smiled at him and Fuji could feel his breath stopped and his cheeks flushed. _Oh, why does this man have to be so enticing? Why do I have to grow unnecessary feeling to him?_

 _Why does he have to be Sei-chan's boyfriend?_

"One of my favorite writer, Albert Camus had said Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower. I think I know what he meant now. The leaves turned red and they look like flowers to me." Fuji stretched out his free hand as if he could grasped the color into his hand.

"The autumn reminds me to my grandfather. He liked to take me go hiking whenever autumn came. We went fishing, then camping and learned about nature. He taught me more than my own parents could. John Muir, the favorite writer of my grandfather once said that The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness. My grandfather told me how we could learn from the forest. They teach us what our society can't. I think I learned more there."

Tezuka used past tense to tell him about his grandfather so Fuji knew that his grandfather was no longer there with him.

"Do you miss him?"

Tezuka thought for a long time, "Every minute. He meant everything to me. Without him, I am nothing. Without him, I'll be never been here. Sometimes... Sometimes when I miss him badly, I'll just remember his joke taken from John Muir too, The mountains are calling and I must go. That makes me feel better, I know he loved nature more than anyone."

"I think you are wrong." Fuji whispered, he gazed to the trees.

Fuji continued when Tezuka didn't respond. "I think... he loved his grandson more than anyone. He loved to share his love about nature to you, he loved to share his time with you and he loved to know that there is still someone who will continue his love to nature. Don't you think so?"

Tezuka's sharp breath told him that he was right. Fuji was glad that Tezuka shared his history and family to him willingly. He was glad that even if just a little, he could help Tezuka. Fuji took both of Tezuka's hand into his hands. Tezuka's hand were colder than his.

He squeezed and warmed it. He hoped he could lifted Tezuka's burdens even if just a little, from the tip of his fingers. No, he hoped that he could help Tezuka more.

"Thank you, Yuki. You make me realize many things that I have never been thought before. You change my perspective and my horizon. I owe you a lot."

"Then can I change you into a botanist, too?" Fuji teased.

"I'm afraid you can't." He answered seriously but the tip of his lips were curved.

Fuji thought Tezuka's smile was the best. He could change Fuji's bad mood only by smiling to him. Fuji could spend all day looking at Tezuka and never get bored of it. He was a wide-minded man, he knew many things which Fuji didn't. Fuji remembered how Tezuka would blushed and coughed when he felt embarrassed or happy. They had same taste in literature and art. He was patient and well-respected yet full of spirit. He didn't know how to surrender and tried his best in his life. Fuji would need a day long to note down Tezuka's good quality.

The bad things happened in Tezuka's life didn't make Tezuka's light dimmer, on the contrary, that made Tezuka became more alive, stronger and full of pride. There was nothing Tezuka feared about. Fuji like all of them. Fuji liked..loved Tezuka.

Oh, no. He said it or rather thought about it.

Oh, no. He didn't. He didn't like Tezuka. He liked Tezuka but not like like Tezuka. He liked Tezuka just so so, so it wasn't right if we said that he liked Tezuka. Why would he like Tezuka anyway? Why did he assume so? He didn't like Tezuka just like he didn't like wasabi. Oh, hell. He did like..love Tezuka.

He looked upon Tezuka and saw Tezuka's serene face. He wanted all of Tezuka for himself. Everytime he was with Tezuka he felt happy, content and...protected.

"Yuki, do you know the name of.." Tezuka turned into Fuji's direction only to meet Fuji's warm and pliant lips.

Fuji surprised by his own action and pulled away from Tezuka quickly. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know.. Er, sorry. I shouldn't.. I think we should go back now." He stammered.

Tezuka's answer was another kiss to the younger man which he received with a blush. The kiss was sweet and full of promises, but sadly they weren't meant to be his and Fuji could hear his heart start shattering and it was unrecoverable anymore.

###

"Finally, home sweet home!" Fuji sighed when he sat down on the chair which he already used for days since his visiting.

"It's not a home." Tezuka said as matter of fact.

"I know, it's just a figure of speech." He chuckled.

"I see." Tezuka put away his scarf and coat then he sat on his bed.

"That's right! I have a present for you! Wait here!" He jumped from his chair.

"I can't move anywhere, anyway."

"Uh.. Yeah. I forgot. Wait, please?" Fuji dissappeared to the next room.

"Hold it carefully, okay?" Fuji handed over his present when he came back.

"Is it going to bite?" Tezuka asked hesitantly.

"Is it going to.." Fuji repeated Tezuka's question, confused. When the question penetrated his brain, he chuckled, "No, it's not. It's a plant. It's a cactus, actually. It's a baby cactus but has thorns nonetheless." Fuji explained

"Hn.. Thank you."

"I raise it myself, it's one of my favorite."

Tezuka caressed the pot, "It must be a lovely plant."

Fuji blinked in a happiness, "You think so?"

"Hn.."

Fuji sat back to his chair. "Tomorrow will be a big day, ne? How do you feel? Anxious? Nervous? Worry?"

"It's more like excited and nervous. The doctor told me that everything will be fine but I can't get rid the bad thoughts in my mind."

Fuji took Tezuka's hand again, he couldn't get satisfied with touching the man. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay just like the doctor said before. When everything becomes alright then we can laugh about this topic, ne?"

"Yes. ... Will you be here tomorrow?"

Would he? Fuji doubted it. He didn't have the right to stand and stay right next to Tezuka.

"I.. Do you need me here?"

"Do you need to ask?" Tezuka beat him quickly.

Fuji wanted to be with Tezuka, so badly. He wanted to be Tezuka as long as Tezuka need him. He still wanted to learn many things about Tezuka, his little secrets, his happy moments in his life, the embarrassing moments, too. He didn't want to leave. Suddenly, Fuji felt a rush to tell all of the secrets, Sei-chan's plan, his name and his identity.

He would say it now. "Tezuka.. I.."

"Hn?"

"I.. Do you think tomorrow will be a sunny day?"

Or not.

"I think it will be sunny. I prefer sunny day."

They talked more about plants and Fuji was glad because Tezuka didn't try to talk about the incident at the park. He hadn't prepared his heart yet.

"Do you want drink?"

"If it doesn't trouble you." Tezuka answered politely.

"It doesn't. Wait a moment, okay?" Fuji searched for vending machines, he was sure he saw one nearby.

He found one on the sixth floor. He pushed money into the machine and choose the drinks, green tea for Tezuka and dark chocolate for himself. He waited for the drink to be served while thinking about his situation at this moment.

 _He should have said it just now. It was the best timing!_

 _But he didn't do it._

 _Will it be alright if I tell him the truth? Can I say it? What about Sei-chan?_

He still had the next day, the day when Tezuka would open his bandage. He would be sad if Sei-chan wasn't there for him. Sei-chan wouldn't be there but Fuji would.

Fuji made up his mind that he would come the next day to accompany Tezuka and he would explain everything to the man. He was sure that Tezuka would be mad and despise him but he would stay. He would explain and ask for forgiveness from Tezuka. He wouldn't hope to be someone special to Tezuka, it was Sei-chan's place, so that would be impossible. Fuji just need to be Tezuka's friend, a friend who he could talk and share his thoughts with.

 _Yes, that would be wonderful._

He walked back to Tezuka's room with the drinks.

"I'm back. Here is your drink."

"Thank you." Tezuka took the drink.

"Careful, it's still hot." Fuji said.

Tezuka had changed into his hospital's clothes and sat on his bed, Fuji sat down on the chair and sipped his drink. The cactus stood on the cupboard proudly.

The silence didn't stay long, a doctor and nurse came into Tezuka's room and checked his condition. "We need to do some tests before the schedule tomorrow." The doctor explained after a small check up.

"I see." Fuji answered from the end of Tezuka's bed.

They ushered Tezuka into a wheelchair to bring him to the examination room.

"Wait. Yuki?" Tezuka turned back to him.

Fuji walked next to Tezuka and took his hand. "Yes?" Tezuka felt more assured when Fuji did this.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I.. Yes, I think so, yes."

"That's good. Good." Tezuka relieved.

"I'll go back home now and come back early in the morning tomorrow, okay? Goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight."

They parted away, Fuji walked to the elevator while Tezuka was brought to the laboratory. Fuji did look forward to meet Tezuka in his real identity.

###

"Hello, Syuu-kun?"

"Ah, hello.. Sei-chan."

"Thank God I finally can reach you. I have tried to call you all day long. Where are you?"

"I turned it off accidentally. I'm hanging out with my friends now when I realized that my phone isn't working as usual."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, how are you Sei-chan? Have you got your test result?"

"Yes, I received it yesterday. It was neither too good nor bad. I have to take medicine regularly and do some medical check up, too. But it's okay, I think."

"Really? It must be tough for you, Sei-chan. I hope you can get well soon."

"Yes, I do hope so. Actually.. I want to tell you something." Sei-chan continued.

Fuji didn't know how but he kinda knew what Sei-chan would say and he really didn't want to face it.

"I'll be on my way back tomorrow morning."

He knew it.

"Is that so?" Fuji couldn't cover his disappointment.

"Yes, isn't it great? I know I am falling back from my own schedule but I assure you that everything is fine now."

"Yes, I can see that." Fuji said weakly.

"What's it, Syuu-kun?" Yukimura asked when he heard Fuji's lifeless voice.

"Nothing." _It's just I lost my place in Tezuka's life when I haven't entered it yet. He would never be known about me if Sei-chan is back now. I lost the war even before I even start it._ "I think I am just tired."

"Rest assured. I'll handle the rest. I'll treat you something delicious as a gratitude. What do you think?" He tried to cheer Fuji up.

His cousin clearly didn't know about his problem and dilemma. "No need, Sei-chan. I don't want it. I'm glad that I can help you." _I'm glad that I can meet someone like Tezuka-san._

"Then what do you want?"

Fuji kicked a small pebble near him, "Nothing."

Yukimura wasn't convinced by Fuji's reason. "Something is wrong. What happened, Syuu-kun?"

"Sei-chan.. Tomorrow doctor will open Tezuka-san's bandage on his eyes. If his condition is good enough he can leave the hospital on Wednesday."

"Is that so? That's great. How is he doing?"

"He is fine. Sei-chan, can you please accompany him and cheer him." Fuji said softly.

"Syuu-kun.. About tomorrow, I'll go to the hospital and explain to him that—"

Fuji cut Yukimura's sentence, "Don't tell him about me, please!"

"... May I ask why?"

"I can't answer that. The point is, Tezuka-san had gone through many bad incidents so he need someone to stay next to him, Sei-chan, can you do that?"

"I..." Yukimura was speechless hearing Fuji's reason.

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll try as long as he need me. Is that good enough for you?" Yukimura said in the end.

Yukimura never back off of his words and that's enough for Fuji. "Yes, yes. Thank you."

"We will talk about this soon okay, Syuu-kun?"

"Understand." Fuji hung his phone and walked back to the restaurant but Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Eri-chan walked out.

"Is that from the Emergency Hotline, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked while walking to his sedan.

"No, it's my cousin."

"Why do you want to know?" Kaidoh who sat next to Fuji asked.

"Just asking, you stupid Viper!" Momoshiro shouted from behind the steering wheel.

"Maa.. Maa.. Can you guys stop bickering for a day?" Fuji asked, irritated while Eri-chan giggled.

"Sorry, Fuji-senpai." They said collectively.

"Are you okay, Fuji-senpai?" this came from Kaidoh.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little... sad. I have to part away from someone who become special for me lately."

"Is he going to study abroad?"

"You may say so. It's sad that we will never meet again."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Momoshiro said while bringing his car through the road.

"Then you should say something to your friend." Eri-chan suggested from the front seat, next to Momoshiro.

Fuji put his head on the glass and looked at the street and cars they passed, "And that is.."

"I don't know; goodbye, it's nice to meet you, see you again one day, don't forget to keep in touch. There are many things to say. Just say what is in your heart now." she kindly explained.

"What is in my heart, huh?"

Momoshiro drove his car to the familiar area which Fuji had become accustomed to. The tall building looked like calling him in darkness. "Why are we back to the hospital?"

"I have a night shift, I told you about it when we were eating just now."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't pay attention to it." Fuji admitted shyly.

"It's okay. You have many things to think about right now." she said goodbye to the men and then left the car.

"Man, it's really hard to work at hospital, no? I can't imagine how to work here."

"At least you are not the patients. It's worse for them." Kaidoh added.

Momoshiro made a u turn and readied to go back then Fuji stopped him, "Wait! I need to do something. You may leave me here, I can go back on my own."

"Is it going to take a long time? If no, I can wait, there is no train anymore at this hour."

Fuji thought for a moment and answered, "No, it won't."

"We will wait then, Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro grinned.

"Okay, thanks. I won't be long. Wait here okay?" with that Fuji went into the hospital.

Fuji didn't need permission to enter Tezuka's room since he knew the man would have been sleeping then. He knew by heart about Tezuka's schedule.

The room was dark as usual. He immediately stood next to the man.

Tezuka's hands were out of his blanket again, as usual. Fuji tucked the right hand into the blanket but stopped when he touched Tezuka's left hand. He wrapped his own hands around Tezuka's.

"Tezuka-san, Sei-chan will be back tomorrow. He promised me to stay with you after this, I'll make sure that he does. Get well soon, okay? You are meant to be a great man."

There was no reply from the sleeping man. "I'll miss you so much.." Fuji blinked away the tears, "because, Tezuka-san.. I like you, I like you more than just friend. I know I have no place in your life therefore.. Therefore I say it now. Good bye.."

Fuji dipped his head and kissed Tezuka on his lips. _This will be the last_ , he promised. The kiss ended quicker than Fuji's expectation but he was satisfied. He walked away from the man with nothing more than just a memory. No, he did leave something, he left his heart to this man, the heart which wasn't needed by the man.

###

The journey back home was filled with silence. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were understanding enough to leave him in his thoughts. He sighed several times and was sure that Momoshiro and Kaidoh became anxious because of him.

"Thank you for driving me home." Fuji said when they arrived in front of his apartment.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Momoshiro laughed.

"Well then, good night both of you." Fuji waved.

They greeted him good night and left.

Fuji went straight to his apartment with heavy feeling in his heart. He felt sullen and sad, don't forget about the broken heart part, too.

He put on his key and turned it. It was unlocked. Did I forget to lock it this morning? No, I wouldn't. I always make sure about locks in my apartment thrice before going out.

He opened the door quietly. Did someone break into my home? Should I call the police? Wait, where is my baseball bat? I need to protect myself. I have enough with bulgar. He was too panic to realize a pair of familiar shoes on the floor.

Fuji stepped on the floor carefully. He could hear sound from his television and a man laughed about something the host said. He walked along the hallway and could see the door from livingroom was opened and the lamp was turned on, too. He peeked through the door's frame and gasped.

"Yuta!"

The man turned his head and saw Fuji who stood behind a wall. "Aniki! Where have you been? I have waited for a day long, geez!"

"What are you doing here?" He ran toward his little brother to hug him but the younger man stepped aside to avoid him.

Fuji pouted, "That's rude, Yuta!"

"You are the worst! I have waited three hours in the morning to realize that you weren't at home! Fortunately I remembered where you put your spare key! I tried to call you but was directed to the voice-mail! Do you think I'm happy hearing your voice-mail all day long, geez!"

"Sorry, I turned it off." Fuji smiled sheepishly.

"Have you had your dinner yet?"

"Un.. I raided your fridge. Can't you eat normal things which people call food? I almost got heart attack when I saw your fridge." He shook his head.

"I can buy you something. What do you want to eat? Are you going to stay for long time? Just asking so I can buy the right amount of food." Fuji smiled, his brother always made his day.

"No need. I think you need to empty your fridge instead."

Fuji blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I come here so suddenly?"

"You miss me?" Fuji tried not to giggle.

Yuta threw his hand above his head as if saying he had enough. "Can we talk seriously without joking?"

Fuji's face became dimmer, "Okay."

Yuta realized immediately that something bad happened and he felt sorry for shouting to his brother. "I'm sorry, it's just so nerve-wracking waiting for you all day long and couldn't reach to you."

Fuji sat next to his brother, "It's okay, Yuta. Please continue, I won't bother you anymore."

"So.. Uh.. Well, The city which I work at right now needs an operator for their emergency unit. It's just for this winter, okay? The current operator is in her maternity leaves and will be back in spring. They asked me to search for a competent worker and I thought you just fit it. I won't push you to take it, if you don't want it I can ask Saeki-san to help."

"...it." Fuji whispered.

"Huh?" Yuta didn't catch it.

"I'll take it. Too bad that it is just this winter, ne? I can work in eternity if it means to be with you, Yuta!" Fuji reached out to his brother and hugged him.

"Stop it, Aniki! It's gross! Let me go! Let me go!"

Fuji didn't hear his brother anymore. He was glad about this chance, he could use thia for a break from Sei-chan and Tezuka. Tezuka.. When he back in spring, would he be able to smile at Sei-chan and Tezuka's relationship?

He didn't know. Hopefully so.

###

"How do you feel right now, Tezuka-san?"

"Everything is too bright."

The doctor laughed, "Your eyes need to adapt after a long time. The test results are good, you are in your best condition again but please remember to take everything easy for a while, okay?" He put away Tezuka's health reports.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Sensei."

"Thank you for your patience too, Tezuka-san. I'll let the nurse to take care about your discharging on Wednesday. Have a good day."

Tezuka bowed.

From the outside of Tezuka's room, Yukimura and Sanada stood rigidly. Yukimura looked at Sanada and the taller man replied it with a small nod.

Yukimura took Sanada's hand and inhaled, he could feel his hands shaking. Sanada took Yukimura's hand, "It's okay, I'll be with you, Seiichi."

Yukimura squeezed Sanada's hand, "Thank you, Gen-chan. Let's end this."

They walked into Tezuka's room hand in hand and Tezuka who was sitting on his bed with the bed set straight turned his head toward them. Tezuka saw their hands linked and blinked, no one could read Tezuka's expression when he decided to conceal it. Yukimura held Sanada tightly, Sanada nodded at Tezuka. Tezuka replied him with another nod and a small grunt.

Yukimura looked at Tezuka hesitantly and bit his lips,"Tezuka, there is something I want to tell you."

Tezuka looked at him, "Yukimura." he said flatly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you arrived safely? Is Yuta-kun still with you?" the voice from the phone asked.

"Yes, I have arrived. Yuta isn't here. He goes back immediately since the emergency service is still shorthanded." Fuji walked into the apartment building and waited the elevator. His brother dropped him from the car near his apartment building and went back to his office.

"I see. I see. Thank you very much for your help for all these time, Fuji-kun." He laughed.

Fuji smiled hearing the man's gratefulness. "It's my pleasure, Yamashita-san."

"Well, your leaving is a big loss for us here. If you ever need a job, please come to us. We will accept you anytime and it's a pleasure for us."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Well then, Fuji-kun. I wish you all the best from now on."

"Same here, Yamashita-san. Good bye."

The head chief of emergency unit which he worked for months now greeted him good bye and hangup the phone.

Fuji pulled his suitcase and pressed his room's floor. He leaned over the elevator's wall and waited.

He just went back from his winter work in Yuta's office. He made a decision in a rush but he was glad he did it. The winter at that small town was harsh so they need more people to manage it. He spent almost all his day to help the farmers and sometimes their families to keep the house safe. Sometimes when incidents happened he had to help out, too. The emergency staff weren't as much as this town so they had to do their best to keep everything okay. The job was hard and stamina depleting but he was happy there. The people were nice and didn't hesitate to help each other. Fuji had one time lost in the forest when he had to help the farmers to collect the woods, it was an embarrassing moment but the citizens didn't think twice to go on search. The forest wasn't a small one and Fuji almost gave up in believing that someone would find him. They found him on the next morning, it was very frustrated and uncomfortable for him to make people fuss over him but he was grateful for that, too. From that time he never forgot to bring a compass whenever he had to go ibto the forest again.

If he didn't have a responsibility here he would be a volunteer to work there but he couldn't leave his job here, too. His contract clearly stated that he works till February moreover he had to complete his final papers for his graduation. He wished he could stay longer. Being there help him a lot, he didn't have time to think about anything else that unrelated to his jobs, when he had free time he would spent it by sleeping or attending the small party which held by the citizens. He ended as a helper too, but he enjoyed it. Being there helped him to forget about his problem, his fear and also about Tezuka.

He rarely thought about that man. He didn't think about him, he just missed him badly. Sometimes when the sky was clear and the moon was bright he would remember the time he spent with Tezuka. He wanted to hear from Tezuka; what he did, where he went to, how was his health, how was his Christmas day, who did he spend it with, there were many more he wanted to know. He didn't leave any information about his work to Sei-chan and his friends. He didn't want anyone to disturb him or rather he didn't want to hear the happy moments of Tezuka and Sei-chan. He was envious of them, especially Sei-chan because he could be with Tezuka whereas he couldn't.

Fuji passed the front door with a sigh. The suitcase was left on the hall and his coat was thrown on the sofa. Finally. The long journey made him tired. Fortunately he had asked a cleaning service to clean his apartment the day before so he didn't need to spend more time and energy to clean it.

He went straight to the kitchen and drank two glass of water. _I will just take a shower and then go to bed. The food can wait,_ he thought.

He made a mental note to go to the grocery and convenient store to top up his foods and daily needs. He had to tell the emergency unit about his arrival, too. There were still many works to do.

"That can wait." Fuji went to the bathroom and took a long bath. The hot water was soothing his tense muscles and his hazy minds. He needed his sleep immediately, he sighed. It was definitely the best.

The bath helped a little, no it helped a lot. His headache wasn't as bad as before and his body was relaxed now after the shower. He drained his hair and body then went to the bedroom. Fuji was humming and putting his blue cotton sweater and trousers, his best outfit to go sleep when his doorbell suddenly rang.

 _Who is that? Is that Yuta? Does he forget something?_ Fuji discarded his towel and went to the front door. His apartment wasn't provided with a peeking hole so he didn't know who was there. It was risky and he knew it. He wanted to move into a better apartment but his job wasn't a well-paid one and it was nearer from here. He decided to add a DIY store into his long to do list.

When the door was opened he had to control his gasp. The men behind the door were the last people who he thought he might see. His cousin and his boyfriend were standing right in front of his door. Fuji tried to control his heartbeat and expression to be as calm as he could.

"Syuu-kun, I heard from Yuta this morning that you will be home this afternoon. Welcome back!" Sei-chan smiled and hugged him.

 _Yuta? When did he? How? But why?_ All of those thoughts swirled in his head.

Fuji nodded hesitantly, he didn't dare to look at Tezuka, he was afraid that Tezuka would find him strange staring so intensely and he was afraid that he would become sentimental and cried right there.

"Ah, let me introduce you to this man, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, a tennis athlete. Tezuka, this is my cousin, Fuji Syusuke."

Tezuka extended his hand to give Fuji a handshake. Fuji looked at Tezuka and his hand, he was unsure what to do. Should he or should he not take it, "Syuu-kun?"

Fuji wiped his hand on his trousers silently before reaching out to Tezuka's hand. He just hoped that his hand wasn't too cold. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said with a steady voice.

Fuji almost said his name when he realized that from all aspects Tezuka knew about him, Tezuka knew his voice the best. Fuji didn't said anything and nodded politely instead. If his guests found it strange they didn't said anything at all.

"Well, would you mind to let us enter?" Sei-chan pouted.

Fuji bit his lower lip, he didn't want to have them inside of his apartment but he didn't have the chance or way or heart to chase them away so he moved aside to give them a way to come into his apartment.

Sei-chan walked in first while humming then followed by Tezuka. When Tezuka passed he looked at Fuji as Fuji looked at him, too. Tezuka's gaze met him and they spent several seconds to look at each other until Fuji casted his gaze away to hide his blush. Tezuka changed a lot, he was more handsome now after gained some weight and in his casual attire. Fuji closed the door and walked into the livingroom, Sei-chan and Tezuka sat on his sofa comfortably.

"Ah, I want orange juice, please. Tezuka what would you like?" Sei-chan asked the man.

"I don't need any. Thank you." He looked at Fuji, again.

Fuji blinked and turned to his cousin, he tugged, no, dragged his cousin into his kitchen. He didn't say anything until they were secured in his kitchen, "What are you doing here, Sei-chan?" He whispered, oh, how he hoped to be able to shout!

"Why? I want to visit my long lost cousin. Is it bad?"

"No, not if you don't bring Tezuka-san!" Fuji sighed, frustrated.

"What are you talking about, Syuu-kun? He is just Tezuka." His cousin laughed.

His cousin laughed. He dared to laugh! "Damn you, Sei-chan. Don't you remember that you asked me, asked me pretending to be you months ago? What if he realizes that I was you that time? How would you explain it? Don't you think at all?" Fuji wanted to stomp his feet, bang his head into something or rather his cousin's head.

Yukimura didn't listen to him but he inspected his fridge instead, "Syuu-kun, you have nothing in your fridge!"

Fuji rolled his eyes, "What do you expect? I just went back half an hour ago. I haven't have a chance to go shopping, well, you arrived in the wrong time. I have no food to eat and clearly no orange juice for you. Next time please tell me in advance so I can prepare a banquet for you." Fuji crossed his arm, "Shouldn't you bring a welcome back present instead?" Fuji rebutted.

"Silly me, I forgot. I just too excited to meet you until I forgot about it." He giggled.

"I have no food to eat, no beverage to drink and nothing to talk to you so if you may, please leave." Fuji sighed.

"So cold, Syuu-kun. After all the difficulties I passed up until now, I _definitely_ have something to do with you!"

Fuji raised his brows, "What is it? Another faking scheme?" Fuji asked sarcastically.

"How rude!" Yukimura pouted. "No, it isn't. Tomorrow is your birthday or it should be your birthday but it's nonexistent day for this year too, ne? So I want to take you to onsen! As a gratitude about last time and also as your birthday gift."

"No, thank you." Fuji replied deadpanly.

"Eh? Why?" Yukimura whined.

"I just got back here and I still have many things to do rather than going to onsen. You may ask another person to go with, Sanada-san, perhaps." Fuji reasoned.

"He is going too, you know?"

"That's good. So have a nice day." Fuji ushered Yukimura out of his kitchen.

"Tezuka will go too."

As if that would be better. "Definitely no. Can you just leave me alone?" If just now Fuji was annoyed this time he was clearly irritated, added with anger.

"No! If we go just by three of us, one of us will be a third wheel and it wouldn't be good for me and my boyfriend."

 _Screw that,_ Fuji swore.

"Please? Please? Pretty pretty please?" Yukimura blinked. Fuji didn't budge. Yukimura sighed dramatically, "Okay, if you don't wanna to go. Last time you asked me to stay right next to Tezuka and I do it. He is coming with me is the evidence, no? Don't you think you owe me one?" Yukimura put his forefinger on his chin as if he was thinking something.

Fuji flinched, that's right. He leaned on his kitchen set and sighed. He didn't know that his cousin would use his request to blackmail him, again. No, he already knew his cousin would use it one day but not this early.

He didn't want to go to the onsen. He had enough of it. He didn't want to see his love interest had a great time with his own cousin. He would rather die than watching them having a good time. Then again he had this request to pay back.

"Okay. I'll go." He said at the end.

"Really? That's good!" Yukimura laughed, delighted.

"Just send me the time and place, I'll go there after my work." _perhaps I get lost and can't reach the destination,_ Fuji mused.

"No need, I'll pick you up tomorrow at two in the afternoon."

"But my work.."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Syuu-kun so there will be no work for you. Got it?"

Fuji threw his hands, he would never win in an argument with Yukimura.

"Great. See you then." Yukimura stepped aside but Fuji grabbed his arm, "Remember, I am having a sore throat and I lost my voice at this moment." He glanced toward the livingroom.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Yukimura waved nonchalantly.

"Let's go, Tezuka." Yukimura said when they were stepping back into the livingroom.

Tezuka was standing in front of bunch of photos which Fuji took. They were collection of his life. Fuji felt uncomfortable with it, he was afraid that Tezuka would find something. "Hn.. I thought you want to stay longer? Is there something wrong?" Tezuka gazed over Fuji again. Fuji thought it was unsettling.

Fuji nudged Yukimura using his elbow, "Nah, my little cousin here doesn't have anything to eat or even drink and I am not in the mood drinking faucet's water." Fuji glared at his cousin.

"Should I go to buy you something? I'm sorry for not bringing anything for you." He looked at Fuji, not even lifted his gaze to Yukimura.

Fuji shook his head, wanted to reply Tezuka's words but he couldn't so he nudged his cousin one more time. "Don't worry about it, he will redeem it by coming to the onsen with us." Yukimura said happily.

Fuji rolled his eyes, he didn't want to appear as an ungrateful person in front of Tezuka even if they would be rarely meet. He nudged his cousin for the third time to gain his cousin's attention.

"I swear Syuu-kun, if you poke my waist one more time I'll tell Tezuka 'the park incident' right here and right now." Yukimura said in a pissed voice.

Fuji bit his lips and his hand fell beside his body. His cousin was an evil. He looked up to Tezuka and found the glasses man smiled at him. Fuji had to suppress his blush, he thought he would suffer a heart failure if he spent more time with Tezuka.

Tezuka replied Yukimura with an amused voice, "I would be glad to hear about it, though."

"Really? I'll tell you on our way home, then."

Fuji was alarmed, he didn't want anyone hear about his embarrassing moments moreover it was Tezuka. He grabbed his cousin's arm, _don't you dare!_

"Oh, look, Syuu-kun is very happy to share it, too." Yukimura messed his hair.

Fuji pinched him, "Ouch.. Ouch.. Syuu-kun!"

 _Don't you dare to tell him!_ Was all his eyes said.

"Okay, I won't. Happy? Let's go, then."

Tezuka stood in front of Fuji, "Aa.. It's nice to meet you, Fuji-san." He extended his hand just like before, asking Fuji to reply it. Fuji hesitated but shook his hand. He bowed politely.

"See you tomorrow, Syuu-kun!" Yukimura waved when he and Tezuka stepped out of his apartment.

A loud bam from his door was Fuji's answer.

###

"Is that all of your belongings?" Yukimura asked when Fuji approached Yukimura.

Fuji glanced at his backpack on his back, he shrugged. Their small vacation wouldn't be that long, he must go to work on Monday and if Yukimura didn't want to drive him home, there is a reason why people make a mass transportation.

He wrote down on his notepad and shoved into Yukimura's face.

 _Remember that I lost my voice._

Yukimura didn't reply, "Come on, Sanada parks his car on the parking lot near there."

They walked for five minutes and arrived at Sanada's car. He was standing near his car with Tezuka. They were chatting about something but stopped when they saw Fuji and his cousin.

"Gen-chan, sorry for waiting." Yukimura strode to Sanada.

"No problem. Is this your cousin? Fuji-kun, isn't it?"

Fuji nodded and bowed to the taller man. He was taller than Fuji remembered.

Sanada thought the same thing too, "Are you shrinking or something? You wasn't this small when last time I saw you."

Yukimura laughed, "He is, isn't he? He even lost his voice from eating too many weird things."

Fuji sighed, he wouldn't want to come along if he was used as a joking subject.

"Are you okay? So you want to go to the hospital, instead?" a deep voice woke him from his thoughts.

Fuji looked at Tezuka in the broad light and sighed inwardly. He was extremely, indefinitely, indeterminately, so handsome. His hazel-eyes were all things he looked up to. How could Sei-chan got two best men in the species?

Fuji wrote down something on his notepad.

 _I'm okay, I just have a sore throat. I have to save my voice for my job._

"Is that so? What are you?"

 _An officer of emergency hotline._

"I see. Which part did you work at?"

 _The emergency call._

They sat into the car while Fuji and Tezuka were chatting. Fuji was too absorbed into his conversation so he didn't even realize that they had been on the way to the onsen. He might enjoy it.

###

Fuji didn't understand.

He truly didn't.

They used Sanada's car to reach their destination, okay, he understood that it would be more effective and efficient. What he didn't understand was their sitting arrangement. His cousin was sitting on the front seat next to Sanada and left Fuji sat next to Tezuka. Sanada's car was an small car for four so it was impossible for Fuji to sat far from Tezuka.

 _Sei-chan and his egoism._ Fuji tried to sleep but it was futile if your cousin talk to you all the time. Tezuka and Sanada also talked but only when they knew about the topics. Fuji got irritated because his cousin always asking him and pushed him to talk but Fuji didn't say anything, he just scribbling on his notepad to show it to his cousin or Tezuka sometimes.

Half way to the destination Fuji felt nauseous and his cousin's conversation didn't help at all. His condition didn't get better and get worse, instead. He stopped scribbling at all and tried to mask his uneasiness. Tezuka seemed realized his condition and ask him carefully, "Are you okay, Fuji?" Sei-chan asked Tezuka to call Fuji without a honorific because Fuji was still a little boy much to Fuji's chagrin.

He nodded and that added oil into the fire. His nauseous feeling rose into the highest level. "Genichirou, stop at the gas station there."

Fuji was helpless about it but he also happy that Tezuka still wanted to help him. Sanada put his car into the parking lot and turned around, "Is he okay?"

Yukimura walked out of his car and opened Fuji's door. He squatted next to Fuji and put back of his hand on Fuji's forehead and nape. "How do you feel? Did you eat something bad this morning?"

Fuji shook his head and looked around to find a place to throw up. The distance was too far for him to reach quickly. It was embarrassing but he didn't want to throw up in front of other people moreover Tezuka. He asked Yukimura to move aside and start to walk outside of the car but he didn't know whether he could reach the bathroom on time. He hoped he could.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms swept him off of his feet and brought him into the restroom quickly. He closed his eyes because afraid to fall down from the arms. He thought it was Sei-chan or Sanada but the smell was he so familiar with and missed so much, covered his nose. He somehow felt better.

"Can you stand?" the voice called him when they arrived in the restroom.

Fuji nodded and not long after his feet touched the floor. "Do you need something? I think it's better if you refresh yourself." Fuji knew what Tezuka meant but he would never threw up in front of Tezuka. _No way._

Fuji nudged Tezuka out of the bathroom cubicle and closed the door. He squatted next to the bowl and emptied his stomach. He did two rounds of those. He could hear Yukimura and Sanada out there, together with Tezuka. He flushed three times and felt relieved. Finally.

Fuji was embarrassed. He never got attacked by motion sickness so far but he did this time. Was it related to his condition or his nervousness when he met Tezuka? He didn't know.

Yukimura knocked the door slowly, "Syuu-kun? Are you okay? I bring you some water and medicines. Can you hear me? Syuu-kun?"

Fuji tried to opened the door. He managed to do it after his third try. When he walked out of the room, Yukimura dabbed his mouth with a small handkerchief which smell a lot like Tezuka.

"Sei-chan, I'm okay." He tried to smile, his voice was a little hoarse and he was glad with it.

"The hell with it. Why don't you tell me that you are unwell? You, silly boy." Yukimura reprimanded him.

"I'm okay. I feel better, now."

Yukimura brought him out of the restroom and sat on the bench which was provided by the station. "Here, drink this. I bought it just now. What did you eat this morning?"

"I.. hadn't had anything yet."

"Right." Yukimura rolled his eyes, "Did you go to buy anything to eat yesterday?"

"Too tired. I woke up one hour before you came today."

Yukimura sighed, "I'll buy you something to eat, then we would continue our journey."

"Don't you think it's better if we cancel it?" Tezuka who sat next to Fuji asked. Fuji tensed by how close Tezuka was.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. We can go on after I take a breather. Don't worry." Fuji assured.

They continue going to the onsen as Fuji said. His cousin and Sanada didn't protest much as Tezuka did. Fuji found it sweet of Tezuka to do something so thoughtful for a stranger like him. Tezuka was always nice and proper. The fatigue affected him immediately after the car hit back to the road. He felt lightheaded and went to sleep, hoping that he would get better when they arrived.

###

Someone was shaking his shoulder, he didn't want to wake up and move from his comforter, "Syuu-kun.. Syuu-kun.."

It was Sei-chan's voice calling for him. The funny thing was Yukimura's voice came from his left side while he felt his comforter was on his right side so it wouldn't be Sei-chan, right?

"I can move him into the room. He looks so tired. Maybe this plan should be cancelled." Tezuka's voice was so near.

Tezuka! "No, I'm okay." Fuji raised from his position quickly. He was sleeping on Tezuka's shoulder, no wonder it felt comfortable and peaceful.

"Sorry, Sei-chan." He grimaced.

Yukimura looked at Tezuka and Fuji's position and shrugged. "Nevermind, it's not like you did it intentionally."

The onsen was beautiful and luxurious. It wasn't usual onsen which people could go everyday. They reserved two rooms and Fuji couldn't get more fascinated than before. The onsen was near a mountain surrounded by forest and nature, there was a small river near the mountain too, based on the travel notes. He wished he brought his camera so he could take pictures. Everything was beautiful, here. He was glad that he didn't turn down this invitation.

"It's really pretty here, right?" Sei-chan asked when he sat next to Fuji.

"Yes. It is." Fuji agreed with a low voice.

"I heard from the owner that we can see fireflies at night near the river, it is the best season to see it." Sanada said across the table.

"Let's go see it tonight! I want to see them!" Yukimura suggested.

"Sure." Sanada replied.

Yukimura, Sanada and Tezuka went to the onsen before the dinner, leaving Fuji alone in bedroom. His stomach was better now but he still felt a little weak. He promised himself to enjoyed the onsen after the dinner. Now he needed only to refill his energy.

###

"Thank you very much for the food!" Yukimura said happily. Sanada and Tezuka nodded in agreement and Fuji whispered his gratefulness.

"I don't think I can move after this!" Yukimura giggled.

Tezuka sighed, "You eat too much. You shouldn't let your guard down."

"I know. I know. It's my habit when I see many delicious foods."

"I wonder where all of the foods have gone." Tezuka said. Sanada laughed at Tezuka's attempt to joke.

Yukimura pouted, "Mou, that's very rude of you!"

Fuji smiled and drank his green tea, just as he thought he felt like a leftover of the group. He didn't understand almost all of the topics. All of them were about tennis, tennis and tennis. He never met tennis obsessed people like them. Fuji thought they would die if someday the tennis dissappeared from the world. Well, they had no similarity at all. Fortunately his food was great and the unfamiliar topics help him to keep his silence.

Fuji tugged Yukimura's sleeve who sat next to him, "I'll go to the onsen." He informed.

"Okay. Be careful, okay? Don't wanna to drag you out of the water." Yukimura poured sweet sake into his and Sanada's glass.

Fuji glared at him, That's rude, Sei-chan!

Tezuka scolded the blunett, "You shouldn't say that, Yukimura."

Fuji looked at Tezuka in a confusion. He felt something was off but couldn't put his finger on it. He left without hearing his cousin's answer.

The onsen was the best, Fuji sighed. He felt his fatigue left him for ever now. The outdoors onsen gave him a clear view of the sky. It was pretty, too. He scooted into the corner of the pool and put his arms on the stones, his head was propped on his arms. There were many things swirled in his head; about his job, about his fear, about his cousin and even about Tezuka.

 _Can someone tell me what to do? I definitely can't deceive Tezuka forever about my voice. I want to stay next to him but don't want to spill the bean. I can't imagine being far from Tezuka, too. It's so complicated._

Half an hour later he finished his bath, he would visit the onsen again early in the morning on the next day. He put on his yukata and drained his hair. He stretched and felt refreshed. He certainly should thank his cousin about it.

He went straight to his and Sei-chan's room because he remembered that they would go to see the fireflies. He would bring his phone to capture the moment, too.

He opened the bedroom's door and shocked by the view. His cousin and his best friend were kissing each other, hard and sloppily. His cousin's yukata had lowered on his arms and showed a wide span of his milky skin. The dark-skinned man put his hands anywhere he liked. They didn't realize about Fuji's presence.

 _Tezuka-san._

 _Where is Tezuka-san?_

 _He isn't here, is he?_

 _He shouldn't see this! He mustn't! Oh my god!_

Fuji ran toward the men and pulled his cousin out of Sanada's arms. He didn't care if he hurt his cousin, he deserved it!

"Sei-chan! What are you doing?" He squatted next to his cousin and asked angrily, Yukimura put his yukata back to its place calmly. "Don't you have a relationship with Tezuka-san? Why were you kissing Sanada-san? Don't you know this can hurt him badly! Why can't you understand!" Fuji grabbed his yukata and burst into tears, "Why do you hurt him? Again? Why?"

Sanada tried to pry Fuji away from Yukimura, afraid that the brunette would wound the ex-captain. Yukimura shook his head slowly to show his disagreement.

"Didn't you promise me, Sei-chan? You promised me that you'll always be with Tezuka-san. Did you know how much he suffered? Do you know what he feared the most? Why can't you cherish him? Why are you doing these things? He _believes_ in _you_. He loves _you_! Why? Why? I regret it, I regret for helping you that time. I wished I had told him then." Fuji sobbed and let his hand off of his cousin. He tried to talk to Yukimura and Sanada too, but the two men set their eyes behind him. Suddenly Fuji realized who that was.

He turned around and found Tezuka stood in front of the door with a phone in his hand. He looked so serious and unreadable.

Did he hear those? Fuji's tears stopped flowing. Oh my god! He just revealed all of their secrets. If there was someone to be blamed, it was him. It was his stupidity. After this he would be called as an idiot than a tensai.

"Tezuka.. san." Fuji stammered.

Tezuka strode to Fuji's direction confidently and Fuji scooted nearer to his cousin. He was afraid of Tezuka's wrath. He wouldn't be same again if by chance Tezuka shouted at him. He would be broken.

When Tezuka stood right in front of him and towering over him, he flinched and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry—"

Fuji felt a hand wrapped around his and Tezuka said to him softly, "Come with me."

He dragged Fuji out of his room and from Yukimura and Sanada's reach. Fuji looked back to his cousin and Sanada but they ignored him, Sanada kneeled beside Yukimura and inspected the man, afraid that Fuji hurt him. Yukimura looked at the man lovingly. Fuji knew nobody could help him now. He was alone.

Tezuka dragged Fuji through the hall and to the front door, Fuji almost didn't have time to wear his shoes properly. Tezuka didn't wait long and continued walking into the forest.

 _What is he doing? Where is he going to take me? Is he going to kill me?_

He didn't see Tezuka's face but even if he could, he couldn't read his expression. He was one stoic man. But his hand was another case, it was calloused yet warm around his cold hand, just like Tezuka he knew.

They went further into the forest. Fuji couldn't see their way from and where they were going to. Everything looked same for him. "Tezuka-san.. Wait.. Tezuka.. Tezuka-san."

He remembered his incident in the small city in the winter and afraid that they got lost, nobody would search for them. Adding a very angry man in front of him didn't help at all.

Tezuka stopped his track suddenly and Fuji hit his face into Tezuka's back. "Oofh.."

Tezuka then brought Fuji below a large tree. Fuji put his hands on Tezuka's chest to put a distance between them, he didn't want to stay too close to Tezuka. He didn't know what he would do if they were too close. They breath fast, Fuji could smell Tezuka in every breath he took, he blushed and his hands were cold. Tezuka lifted up Fuji's chin hoping Fuji's gaze would meet his, Fuji cast his eyes behind Tezuka. He tried to move his head out of Tezuka's hand but Tezuka was smarter. He put another hand on Fuji's waist until Fuji couldn't move or breath without touching Tezuka.

"Look at me." Tezuka commanded with a harsh tone.

Fuji closed his eyes, too afraid to do the opposite. Tezuka repeated his order one more time, this time with a light squeeze on Fuji's waist. The impact was immediate, Fuji looked at Tezuka's eyes. He couldn't see the color since it was so dark but he could see that Tezuka'seyes were filled with determination, uncertainty and disbelief. Fuji felt his body trembled, he was afraid yet embarrassed by their closeness.

Tezuka breathed words that he was so familiar with, "Yuki.."

 _Is he going to kill me?_ Was the only thing which filled his head.

* * *

Okay, I did a little time skip because if I didn't will be so slow, right? I'm doing my muse dancing so I can get much better idea to write this. Lol.

Thanks for my loyal reviewers, I love your thoughtful reviews, I read them, every single time I feel down. You make my day. Thank you! Keep reading my story, please? Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, I almost forgot, I own nothing from these gorgeous beings.

Ps. Careful, a steamy moment is included in this story. Stay away! Lol. I know you'll like it.

* * *

"Yuki.." Tezuka said it again one more time.

Fuji held back to answer him, unlike he used to do. There was no way out of it now, he had to face it whether he liked it or not.

"Tezuka-san.." His voice was a little hoarse from his yelling before.

"I'm sure you realize it now after hearing what I said just now. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I truly am." He lowered his eyes to his hands on Tezuka's chest, "I don't ask for forgiveness since I know it was the worst thing to do to someone. What Sei-chan did just now, I will talk to him. I will make sure that he won't betray your feeling anymore. Therefore.." He tilted his head upward.

Tezuka stared at him intently and Fuji thought his heart wouldn't be able to beat faster anymore. His breath came short and Tezuka then put his hand on Fuji's check. "You are Yuki."

"No, I am not. I'm not Sei-chan, as you know I am his cousin and together we deceived you when you were hospitalized. I'm sorry, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka suddenly hugged him tightly and chanted 'Yuki' endlessly. Fuji didn't reply his hug since his hands were between his and Tezuka's chest. He was confused by Tezuka's words.

 _Did Tezuka accidentally bump into something on his head that made him call me Yuki? Did he eat something bad that made him hallucinating that I am my cousin?_

Fuji tried to pushed Tezuka away, "Tezuka-san.. Tezuka-san.. I'm _not_ Yuki. I am _Fuji_!" Fuji felt hurt that even if Tezuka saw his cousin with another man yet he still called Sei-chan's name. He felt something tugged his heart hard and it hurt so much.

"No, you are Yuki. You always been and always will be." Tezuka said seriously.

Fuji chuckled bitterly, "No, Tezuka-san, I am Fuji and my cousin is Yuki." He explained.

Tezuka frowned, "I know and he is Yukimura Seiichi. ... I have to tell you something." He put his hand on Fuji's shoulders.

"I know about you and your cousin plan." He continued.

Fuji felt his blood dried from his face, "What.. When.."

"It's on the second day of your visiting."

"Pardon?"

###

The man appeared after one week of his hospitalized. He announced thay he was Yukimura, his boyfriend. Tezuka hated him. He hated him because Yukimura appeared after a long time. Didn't he know how miserable he was? He missed their togetherness, he missed playing tennis with the man and missed how they shared their thoughts about the matches.

Yet, something was wrong. Everything the man had was different from Yukimura. At the first, Tezuka hated him because he was Yukimura but after a long conversation with the man, he realized that the man wasn't Yukimura. Tezuka wasn't a genius but he wasn't an idiot, too. The Yukimura he knew would spend all of his time talking about Genichirou this or Genichirou that. He also asked about Genichirou whenever he found something he didn't know about his dark haired cousin but this man did the opposite things. His answers about Genichirou were ambiguous and he didn't try to correct Tezuka. Yet, the man knew about Yukimura's family so Tezuka concluded that the man knew Yukimura as well. He could be Yukimura's friend or family.

Yukimura always smelled like flower, earth and sun but this man smelled like apple, citrus and vanilla. Tezuka somehow loved it more. The man's voice is soft as Yukimura but unlike Yukimura chirping voice, the man's voice was sweeter and melodious. He loved this voice more, too. He knew it was impossible but that was what happened.

And that irritated him more.

He did many mischief things to the man. He told him some impossible orders to do. He wanted to make the man suffered. He wanted to make the man surrendered and asked for his forgiveness. How dare he and Yukimura deceived him! A Tezuka no less!

Tezuka knew the man came silently at night to see him. He did something but Tezuka didn't know what. He just left the man alone. He didn't want to talk to the man when he came in the afternoon, but the man didn't give up. He tried to befriended with him.

Tezuka heard about the rooftop from the nurse, they always talked about it whenever they assembled in his room. They thought he was sleeping but then again nobody knew whether he was sleeping or awake. He could just laid there and they would think that he was sleeping. He was curious about that place, he also fed up about his condition and his room. He never thought that he would successed in his first try reaching the rooftop. He felt refreshed and peaceful on the rooftop and then suddenly the nurse brought him back to his room.

The man's anger toward him made him rethinking about his problem. He always hated his life, he envied his friends for having complete family, a loving family and friends around them. The man's words made him realized that there were many kinds of love and truthfully he was loved by many people, it was him who brushed them away. He was too proud of himself.

His talk to his parents also made him knew that the man didn't do all of the things to gain Tezuka's attention, he wanted Tezuka to appreciate people who love him more and be more attentive to people around him, too.

Tezuka wanted to curse the man but he didn't, he thanked the man instead. After spending ridiculously short time with the man, one night after the man's visit, Tezuka thought deeper and finally found a new way to see the man. Tezuka thought the man was like snow, he covered the earth as if it was torturing the earth but it was the opposite, the snow covered the earth so the earth could be ready when the spring come. It was covering the filthy earth with its purity and brought the impurity away when the spring came.

For Tezuka he was the filthy earth and the man was the snow. His Yuki. His sweet Yuki. He liked how it sounded. Tezuka wanted to know Yuki more, his real name, his family, his hobbies, his happy or sad moments. He wanted to tell Yuki that he knew he wasn't Yukimura and that was fine for him but he didn't do it. He was afraid that Yuki would run away and he wouldn't be able to catch him fast. If that happened he would lose someone important to him. He wouldn't do something so recklessly. He would wait the right time to tell the man, Yuki.

Tezuka felt better now, no, better than that. For the first time after his hospitalized he felt optimistic. He waited Yuki to come back to him for days but the man didn't turn up. He asked the nurse about the man named Yuki but she didn't know. Where was he? He waited patiently while worrying that Yuki would never come anymore. He regretted all his behavior toward the man, especially their last argument.

That night he didn't go to sleep. He laid down his bed and waited, he hoped Yuki would come just like usual. If he didn't appear.. Well, drastic times call the drastic measures. He would do his best to reach out to Yuki.

His hope was granted. Yuki did appear that night and Tezuka thanked the god silently. When he called for Yuki he knew that the man would run anytime soon so he tried to walk to the door, to stop the man. He heard the opened door and afraid that Yuki had gone. He rushed to catch Yuki and stumbled the chair which brought Yuki back to him. He was once again be grateful to the deities above to help him. Yuki helped him back to his bed and he felt happy to feel Yuki again.

He couldn't stop himself to touch the man. He was so soft, so warm and so delicate. He cried for Tezuka that night and melted all of Tezuka coldness toward him. Nobody had cried for him, not even his parents. He kissed him as a gratitude at first but Yuki's smell and sweetness were like a drug to him, they made him drunk. He liked it. He called for his Yuki and suddenly the man stopped him. He didn't want to but he relented. He still had many chances to win over the man. He was content with that, that time.

###

The doctor told him that they could open his bandage soon and if his condition was good enough he would be discharged quicker. Tezuka was delighted. He couldn't wait to tell Yuki about it.

Yuki was told by the nurse, how could they told Yuki before himself? Tezuka wanted to throw a tantrum but he declined to do so.

"When I am discharged, will you like to go on a date with me, Yuki?" Tezuka asked hesitantly after a while.

He would end his relationship with Yukimura and then he would ask Yuki to be his and his only. He knew it wasn't easy but if it was easy then it wasn't worth it.

There was no response from Yuki, Tezuka added to convince the man, "Well, we can do it as double celebration, as my discharging one and my birthday, too."

This time Yuki replied more enthusiastic. "Your birthday?"

"Aa.." Tezuka relaxed that he could finally attract Yuki's attention.

"When is it?"

"This Sunday."

"The day after tomorrow, ne? Oh! What about we celebrate it first? It's not right not to celebrate it on the day. Not everyone can celebrate his birthday every year, you know. You have to be grateful for it."

Tezuka nodded, "If you say so." as long as Yuki was still there with him.

###

Yuki made a long list about how to spend his birthday. He declined the list politely. He didn't share his birthday with Yuki so he could celebrate it in the crowd, he wanted only his Yuki. He didn't need anything else.

Yuki laid next to him and yawned again. Tezuka asked him to sleep but the man was hesitated. Tezuka convinced him that he would wake the man up on time before the last train. Yuki slept soundly that day. Tezuka spent his time petting Yuki's smooth and silky hair. Yuki smelled heavenly and Tezuka thought he would never get bored with it. He combed his fingers through Yuki's hair. His hand touched the side of Yuki's face. His cheek was so smooth and pliant. Tezuka caressed it lightly, afraid to wake the man up. He continued his action to the jaw then neck and his nape, ended on this ear. He blushed thinking that what he did was one kind of harassment. His blush dissappeared immediately when he found something behind Yuki's left ear, a quite big scar. Tezuka touched it carefully, he knew Yukimura didn't have any scar in his head. He saw his ears when the blunett put off his head band after tennis match. Well, this man wasn't Yukimura for sure now. How did he get this scar? Did something happen to Yuki? Did he have more scars in his body? Would Yuki tell him if he asked?

Tezuka put his curiosity away for now. He was sure that Yuki would feel uncomfortable talking about his scar to someone he didn't really know. He would ask again in the future when Yuki was his and he would make sure that it would happen.

He scooted down next to Yuki and put his arms around the smaller man. He inhaled Yuki's smell before his sleep take over.

The kiss on his birthday was the best present he had ever got so far. He was startled by Yuki's kiss but he loved it so much and he wouldn't even think to exchange it with something else.

They parted away that evening. Yuki promised him to come back the next day when Tezuka would open his bandage. He couldn't wait to see Yuki by his own eyes. He was eager to know what color of his hair, his eyes, his lips, his skin, everything about Yuki was still a mystery for him. He had imagined Yuki appearance in his head, a black haired Yuki, a blunett Yuki like his cousin, but his eyes were the most important part which he wanted to know because eyes were the window of someone's soul.

Yuki didn't appear the next day.

Yukimura did.

He appeared with his cousin, hand in hand. "Tezuka, there is something I want to tell you."

Tezuka wasn't surprised by then. "Yukimura." Long before he saw them, he already sensed the intimate vibration between them. He dismissed that and continued to pursue Yukimura. Now after he thought again, what did he see in Yukimura which attract him?

Yukimura had soft voice but Yuki's was more melodious, Yukimura was smart so did Yuki but when he was with Yuki they had more things in common. Whenever he spent his time with Yukimura, he never thought anything than having a match with that man. When he was with Yuki, well, there were many things he wanted to explore with the sweet-voice man. He missed him every minute passed. He never got enough of that man.

Now when he saw his cousin with Yukimura he didn't feel anything, everything he had for Yukimura already evaporated and gone.

"Tezuka.. About our relationship. I.. I don't think we can continue this. I love.. I love someone else. I don't want to deceive my own feeling anymore. I love him more that my own life and I can't live without him. So.. Can we.. Uh.. end this relationship..now?" Yukimura stammered in each word.

Tezuka sat calmly on the edge of his bed with his legs touch the floor, and saw the men. "Why? Didn't you the one who suggest it? I plainly followed your play and now you want to end it?" Tezuka tilted his head.

Yukimura looked uncomfortable, he glanced at Sanada but the man looked straight to Tezuka. "I know. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I don't know that my joke will cause many problems between us. I hope you can let me go, he doesn't want to accept me unless I end my relationship with you."

Tezuka didn't need to ask who the man since Tezuka already knew about that man, Yukimura knew and hell, even Sanada knew what and who they were talking about.

"And if I don't want to?" Tezuka decided to torture Yukimura and Genichirou more for what they had done to him.

"I.. Why?"

"I don't know. It's fair for me, you made me into this unwanted relationship based on your claim just now not mine, and when I think I am used to it already, and now you want to end it. Why?" He nodded to Yukimura.

"Because I know this relationship can't last any longer. I can't. I'm sorry." Yukimura bit his lips and shivered.

Yukimura used the "I'm sorry" so easily and the words lost its meaning. Tezuka chuckled, "It's funny because it wasn't what ' _you_ ' said yesterday. ' _You_ ' said ' _you_ ' will be with me. How can you forget about it already? moreover talking about loving someone else. Did you lie to me yesterday?"

"I.. When.. I wasn't.." Yukimura confused and shook his head slowly, he looked at Sanada with a pleading stare. Sanada had to put his hands around Yukimura's to keep him balanced

"Well, we have two possibilities here. First, you really got an accident on your head and forgot it after that or.."

"Or.." Tezuka continued, "Or that wasn't you. It was someone else." Tezuka ended his speech with a low voice to press his point.

Yukimura gasped and fell into Sanada's arms.

"Tezuka.." Sanada said for the first time since he stepped into the room. He held Yukimura protectively as if Tezuka had stabbed Yukimura by a sword rather than words.

"A name." Tezuka said calmly and ignored his cousin.

"What?" Yukimura whispered.

"Give me his name and I'll let this go."

Yukimura shook his head once again and sobbed, "I.. I can't.. I can't.. I promised him. I promised."

Tezuka bent his hands in front of his chest, "We are going no where, then. I'll let you go as long as you give his name or.. We can continue being in this hellish relationship where no one wants to."

Tezuka put a bet in his offers. He knew if he asked about Yuki to Yukimura, that man would just brushed him away or even lied to him about Yuki. If his little knowledge about Yukimura hadn't altered yet, that man would use every opportunity to gain his own benefit even if he had to throw away something else. Tezuka was sure about it.

"Kunimitsu, that's enough." Sanada tried to reprimand him.

"Why? I think I have a right in this relationship. I want to ask you instead, what is your right to talk here?" Tezuka asked.

Sanada was managing his anger toward his cousin. He tried his best not to yell because he was half to be blamed, too.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka. I can't. Can't we just talk about us?"

"Which part of 'us' do you want to talk about? The begging part from my side or your side?" Tezuka now felt an anger toward the blunett, his appearance made his Yuki had to part away from him. He had to blame himself, too. If he didn't too enjoying Yuki's presence and waited too long in revealing the truth, they wouldn't be in this condition.

He sighed.

"He is someone precious to me, I can't tell you."

"Yet, you asked him to replace you and came here. Are you sure that you aren't taking an advantage of him?"

"Tezuka!" Sanada yelled from Yukimura's side and walked fast to Tezuka's bed. He threw a punch toward Tezuka and Tezuka dodged him. He caught Sanada's hand and bent it to his back. He thanked his dad inwardly for his dad's self safety lessons.

"Gen-chan!" Yukimura ran to Sanada side and tried to help him, "Let him go, Tezuka!"

Tezuka pushed them aside. Sanada massaged his wrist. "Don't do this, Kunimitsu. Seiichi has just released from hospital. He got another asthma attack and his condition isn't too good yet."

 _Like I care_ , Tezuka said in his head but he said, "Just give me the name and I will let both of you go." Tezuka concluded.

"We can't." It was Sanada who answered.

"Then I can't, too." Tezuka shrugged.

Yukimura looked at Sanada and then sighed. "I'll tell you but only if you can tell me his name."

Tezuka frowned, "If I know about that, then would I ask it to you?"

"I know, but he made me promised that I can't tell you about him. I can, if you can find his name for me. He didn't prohibit me to tell if you know about him first."

Tezuka shook his head in disbelief, Yukimura never failed to surprise him.

"I'll tell you everything about him if you can find his name. Just his name, Tezuka." Yukimura pleaded.

 _See, still an egoistic man._

"He work at the emergency hotline in the central." Sanada said, clearly trying to help Yukimura.

Seeing no other choices, Tezuka aggred, "Okay. When I find out about him, be prepared to talk a day long and maybe more. Now, I need my rest to find him." He ordered them to go away.

###

Searching for a man who you had never seen before wasn't an easy job. He visited the emergency hotline but the officer couldn't help much because Tezuka didn't have a specific characteristic about Yuki. They needed to keep their employees privacy, too even if someone as important as Tezuka asked.

He asked to the nurse in the hospital but it was futile. Yuki had asked them to keep their mouths shut. He didn't know how Yuki did it, the nurse weren't known with their confidentiality.

Tezuka was sitting in the park which he visited with Yuki. He missed the man, so badly. He had spent a week long to search for the man but he always went back home empty-handed. He looked at the gloomy sky, it matched his mood so perfectly. If only he knew Yuki's name.

A little boy's voice woke him from his daydreaming. He heard this voice before, he was sure about it and followed where the voice came from. He found his way out.

###

"Fuji Syusuke. Now, tell me everything about him and then we can forget about the past." Tezuka said before sitting in front of Yukimura and Sanada in a small cafe near his house.

Yukimura looked at him in a confusion, "How.. How did you?"

Tezuka cut him, "I have my own way. Now, talk."

Yukimura did talk for the next six hours. Tezuka asked everything about Yuki, no, Fuji Syusuke. He was eager to know Fuji more. He even ordered Yukimura to send Fuji's photos to him. When he saw Fuji for the first time, he fell in love again.

Unlike Yukimura, Fuji was brighter. Fortunately he had brunette hair, not black or even bluish like his cousin. His chin length hair was lovely and in almost all of the photos, he closed his eyes. It was his smile which tugged Tezuka's heart hard. Yukimura told him that Fuji had blue eyes.

Tezuka made Yukimura to tell him about Fuji's hobbies, his favorite foods, his literature fondness and even his shoes size. When Tezuka asked about Fuji's scar behind his ear, Yukimura looked sad and his face became dimmer.

"It's something that you should ask by yourself. I have no right to tell you."

Tezuka nodded, "Aa.. I see."

They finished up their problems and ended their relationship well. Tezuka was glad that he could continue his next step to pursue Fuji.

"He isn't here at this moment." Yukimura answered when Tezuka asked about Fuji's whereabouts.

Tezuka frown in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He has gone to his brother's office in the middle of mountain. I can't contact him for a while now. We need one day to reach there by car. No train and definitely no mobile phone, let alone WiFi." Yukimura explained.

"When.."

Tezuka didn't finish his sentences since Yukimura answered, "On Monday." Tezuka gritted his teeth.

"I don't know when he will come back, either." Yukimura added before Tezuka asked.

"You will, and we will talk again, then." Tezuka said in a serious tone.

###

"When, do you say?"

Yukimura rolled his eyes, Tezuka was so annoying until he didn't have time to use a sarcasm for that man. "This Friday, the last day of February."

Tezuka had asked Yukimura every other day about Fuji's whereabouts and also his news. It was annoying but Yukimura didn't dare to upset the taller man. "I heard from his brother."

"How is he? Is he okay? Does he know about this?"

Yukimura didn't need to ask who Tezuka talked about, Tezuka had talked about Fuji constantly in those months, "He doesn't know. He is too busy to fill the paperwork and assignments. He is fine. He does good, there. The chief of the unit even offers a permanent position there."

Tezuka frowned, _Fuji wouldn't take it, would he?_

"Don't worry, he loves his job here." Yukimura answered Tezuka's question. Tezuka was surprised that he said his thought aloud.

Sanada brought their orders from the counter and put their orders evenly. He sat next to Yukimura and the smaller man smiled at him.

"Give me his address, regardless." Tezuka said straightforwardly.

Sanada took his drink and sipped, "What do you want with it?"

"I'm going to meet him."

Yukimura groaned, "You can't! You just _can't_!"

"Why?" Tezuka missed Fuji so much that he would do anything to meet that man.

"He doesn't know that you know about him! What would he think when he see you in front of his door? What are you going to say? Hello, I know you pretended as your cousin but that's okay, let's get together? He will be too frightened to say something let alone be friendly with you." Yukimura sighed and massaged his forehead.

Tezuka see the point. He couldn't be recklessly approach Fuji also, he didn't want Fuji ran away from him again. He had to be careful so when the time was right, Fuji would be his, eventually.

"We can go together." Sanada suggested.

"No, it will be awkward and Syuu-kun will get suspicious. He is a tensai, remember?"

Tezuka nodded, he learned from Yukimura that Fuji was a genius and it would be bad if he catch something suspicious between them.

"I'll go with you." Yukimura said finally, "but I am sure that he won't be happy. Believe me, he will chase us away even before we start the conversation."

"I need to talk to him."

Yukimura was skeptical, "It won't be easy. He is stubborn, more than I am."

Tezuka doubted it. "So what is your suggestion?"

"We need to bring him somewhere he doesn't know and can't get away easily." Yukimura concluded.

"Are you implying to kidnap him?" Tezuka asked

"No! Of course not! Oh, gosh! It is the most frightening topic for him. We mustn't do that! We may bring him to a silent place but he feel safe, it will be better if surrounded with great views, a park or beach?"

"It's still winter, too cold." Tezuka reasoned.

Sanada added, "Amusement park is also out of questions, too noisy."

"Thank you very much for your suggestions." Yukimura spat.

They thought for a moment, "I have a friend who run an onsen. We can reserve it in advance." Sanada said with a little nod.

Yukimura smiled brightly, "That's great, Gen-chan! It's a nice idea. It is secluded and far from the city so Syuu-kun can't go home rightaway. We can delay our trip as long as we need, too."

"If you say so, Seiichi." Sanada smiled back at the man.

Tezuka could see the imaginary love symbols popped out of their heads, "How are we going to convince him? He won't come with us willingly."

Yukimura looked at Tezuka with a confident smile, "Leave it to me!"

###

Fuji's apartment building wasn't too bad but it wasn't too good, too. It was three levels building with a very minimum level of security. The area was very safe, Yukimura said but Tezuka wasn't sure about it.

They waited patiently after Yukimura rang the bell. Tezuka felt his heart beating so fast and he had to keep his composure or he would attack Fuji when he saw him.

The door was opened and there he was. A delicate man who always been in his dream for months now. His photos didn't show his velvety skin or his light brown hair, though. Tezuka exhaled slowly, afraid to attract more attention to him.

Fuji's hair was still a little damp, that meant he had just showered. His clothes were looked so comfortable but his face was somehow pale, was he sick? and his eyes were the most part which he loved about. It was the best cobalt blue he had ever seen.

He didn't hear anything Yukimura talked about, he just stared at Fuji as Yukimura talked, only when Yukimura introduced them he snapped from his thoughts and introduced himself. He wanted to hear and touch Fuji again so he extended his hand, asking a handshake. Fuji took his hand carefully and looked at him with a hesitated face. He was glad that he didn't stick with his decision and come alone or Fuji would be too afraid to meet him. Fuji didn't say nothing but he let it go. He still had plenty time to gain Fuji's trust.

"Ah, I want orange juice, please. Tezuka what would you like?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't need any. Thank you." He wanted to hear Fuji's voice desperately.

Fuji dragged his cousin to the kitchen and Tezuka was left alone. He tried to imagine how was Fuji's live. He was looking at the photos when Yukimura appeared and announced that they had to go. Tezuka disappointed but when he heard that Yukimura managed to convince Fuji going to the onsen trip, all he felt was delight.

Their meeting was brief but he felt relieved, his waiting was going to end soon.

###

"You knew about me that time?"

"Aa.." Tezuka parted their body and nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid.. I was afraid that you might dissappear and I couldn't find you. It did happen, right? One day you were there with me and on the next day you dissappeared just like the smoke." Tezuka said, "I miss you."

"I didn't want to be the relationship wrecker, you already have Sei-chan and I don't think you will need me, too."

"You are wrong. Our relationship wasn't perfect from the start, we weren't meant to be. We are both selfish and because of our selfishness, we caused many problems. We broke up on the day the doctor opened my bandage, I wanted to meet you but you had dissappeared."

"I'm sorry. I think it's better for me to step aside and let you and Sei-chan be back together. You are very attentive and care about Sei-chan, so I know that I would never had a chance to be with you."

"Everything I did, everytime we kissed, every laughed we had, I did it for you, not Yukimura." Tezuka confessed.

Fuji gazed at Tezuka, "So, that means I can touch you like this?" Fuji placed his palm on Tezuka's cheek and caressed it.

"Yes." Tezuka answered.

"I can talk to you whenever I want to, whatever I want to despite me being myself? I don't have to pretend anymore?"

"Yes, because all I want is you, Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka put his hand on Fuji's.

"I miss you, too. Everyday, everytime I saw the moon. I miss you." His tears flew, he felt the burden on his heart was lifted since he could express himself freely, then.

Fuji stood on his tiptoes and hugged Tezuka's shoulder, between his laugh and tears. "I miss you. I miss you." He chanted.

Tezuka hugged Fuji's waist on his left hand and Fuji's head on his right hand. He was happy that finally he could have Fuji in his hands, literally. He inhaled Fuji's familiar scents and exhaled happily. Finally.

They stayed in that position for a minute, just enjoying their presence, "I love you." They blurted collectively when they were untangling from each other.

Fuji laughed while Tezuka was chuckling. The awkward moment had passed and now they were filled with pinkish aura instead. "Can I kiss..you?" it came from Fuji.

Tezuka didn't say anything, he just opened his arms so Fuji could jump into him. Fuji took Tezuka's left hand and tip toeing again, giving Tezuka a little peck on his lips. This wasn't their first kiss but it was the first time they kissed as the true lovers.

The little peck left Tezuka unsatisfied, he put his right hand on Fuji's back, pushed Fuji into his embrace and kissing him like a man in a lonely desert found his oasis. Fuji was indeed his oasis.

Fuji gasped in his kiss and Tezuka deepened his kiss immediately, too impatient to do the opposite. His lips and tongue found a way back home, a place where he had missed for months. Everything about Fuji was Yuki's and everything about Yuki was Fuji's.

Tezuka tasted Fuji's sweetness and his lovely smell, deep down his heart he was afraid that Fuji would be frightened by his fast advance but it didn't happen. Fuji returned his kisses as just eagerly as him. Fuji put his hands on Tezuka's nape and shoulder while Tezuka put his on Fuji's waist and the tree behind the smaller man to give some space to the smaller one. Tezuka grunted when he felt little bites on his tongue, the little devil before him drove him insane. He paid it by squeezing the perky curve of Fuji's behind. Fuji moaned more and gasped in his kiss, his voice came in a little mewl.

They separated to seek out some air, Fuji leaned his head on the tree to catch his breath while Tezuka was kissing his jaw, his neck and suddenly gave a bite on the soft junction between Fuji's neck and shoulder. Fuji gasped by it and his hip thrust into Tezuka's spontaneously, Tezuka grunted when he felt the frictions.

Tezuka wanted to continue but the rational part of him was still working, he didn't want to take Fuji in the middle of jungle let alone in the winter although the spring had been in the corner, peeking at them. He hugged Fuji and tried to settle his breath, "Let's stop it here."

Fuji put his head on Tezuka's chest and heart Tezuka's heart beating as fast as his. "But I don't want to." He whispered, his voice a little husky from their activities.

Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's temple. "I know, my love, but I want to show you something. Come with me." He tugged Fuji's hand softly and Fuji followed him although a bit scared by the darkness.

He was scared but he trusted Tezuka with all of his heart, body and soul. He knew that Tezuka would never hurt him.

They walked for another five hundred meters and Fuji could see a river and the water flew endlessly. "It's stil winter, how.."

"The water mostly comes from the hot springs around here, they still flows when the winter has come, it's the main attraction of this onsen. Look." Tezuka pointed at the tree nearby.

"Fireflies!" Fuji gasped, his hands tugged at Tezuka's arm spontaneously.

Tezuka put his arm around Fuji's shoulder, "The forest is warmed by the hot springs so the fireflies can live safely in the winter."

"It's so pretty. It's the first time for me seeing something as beautiful as this." Fuji sighed happily. Tezuka kissed Fuji's head and agreed.

 _If only the time can stop right now._

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I think this story has three chapters to go or so. As Youki minako-san said, yes, I read your reviews, darling. I am indeed want to add the suspense in this story since Tezuka's problem (can I say that he had problem there?) had ended smoothly. Did you enjoy this chapter by chance? Let me know, because I love, LOVE to read your reviews. Thank you very much! And you know what?! My fave author left me a review. I'm so happy and touch, thanks tezufujilove-san.

Finally, thanks for my lovely reviewers, supremekikay24-san, Fujiyuki-san, bebekanon-san, tightpans-san, Snowy princess white-san Youki minako-san,mariahmaya-san, wilberwin-san, yayoi-san, and all my readers. Did I miss someone here? I'm sorry, I hope no, let me know if I did. Your good reviews give me power to write better.

I love you.


	10. Chapter 10

The tenth chapter! Finally after a long time! I lost my muse last week, it was so sad. And quite annoying, too. In this chapter, there are also some kinky things. However, I will stick to my own rating, I won't change this story into M. My hands are itching to write it but I don't want to change it! The good news is,, I am going to write another story after this aaaaaaanndd.. It will be a mature story! I have the outline done in my head, just need to write it down but I still have this story to finish so please be patient. *wink*

Finally, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was summer. He remembered it well. It was summer on his third year in elementary school.

"Yuta! Yuuutaa.. Yutaaa..." Fuji called his brother louder. His little brother ran away from their home, avoiding Yukimura's pranks.

He took off his hat and wiped his forehead, the heat was unbearable but he had to find his brother and brought him home just like his mother requested. He searched for his brother in every possible places; the park, the school, their favorite playing place and even their neighbors but he couldn't find his brother.

"It's not fair! Sei-chan should search for him, too. It's Sei-chan's fault, not mine!" Fuji said loudly. He took a long thin branch he found under a tree and started to wave it randomly. He sang a little between his calling but there wasn't any answer so far.

"I will check the next block and if he isn't there, Sei-chan should come with me!" Fuji ran toward the more desolate and quieter area to search. They rarely play there since his mother told them not to but Yuta might be there alone and sad, right? He ran happily together with his thin stick.

The area was very still and silence because of the summer vacation. Many families took this chance to go to a holiday and left their house empty. His mother was talking about bulgar lately but Fuji didn't think much about it. Their area was definitely safe and secured.

"Yuta~ where are you?" Fuji giggled since he called his brother in a creepy tone. His brother always ran toward him whenever he heard that tone, he was scarred to do that.

He was searching under a high stair of one house when he suddenly heard something, assuming that it was Yuta he ran to the house beside this house immediately. He ran to the backyard of the house and shouted, "I found you!"

What he saw inside the house across of him made his smile dissappeared. His body froze and he felt like throwing up.

Inside the house were two bodies covered by blood laid out, a middle aged man and a young woman, his daughter. The blood didn't cover only their bodies but also the white carpet on the floor, the floor and flew into the garden, dripping, drip..drip.. The humid air was filled with the smell of fresh blood and it was nauseating. He didn't see their faces but he knew them. They were very good people and they always allowed the Fuji siblings to play at their backyard. That's why Fuji thought he might find Yuta here. Fuji wanted to call them but his voice wasn't there.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_

A harsh voice barked and it surprised him, "What are you staring at, little brat?!"

Fuji looked at the man who stood on the floor with a big knife covered by blood. He wore a green hoodie with a cap on his head, part of his hoodie was splashed by blood, so did his dark blue trousers, the trousers looked darker but Fuji knew it was blood from the reddish color. The man was not older than a high schooler, he was pale, average build man and his eyes were black, too hollow.

 _It is him! He is the culprit!_

He had to do something!

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

He scolded Fuji, "It's none of your business, brat! Leave me alone, will ya?"

Fuji was frightened but he didn't give up, his mother told him to said what in his head if he was sure that he was right. "No! What you did is wrong! I'll tell the police about this! You are a criminal! What you did is a crime!"

The man suddenly lunged into Fuji's direction and pulled his hair, hard. Fuji cried and shouted. "Let me go! Let me go!" Fuji kicked the man, fought with his fists and claws but the man was stronger. Fuji's smaller figure also made it more difficult.

The man cracked his head leisurely, he exhaled and put his knife aside. He fisted his right hand and punched Fuji on his left temple. Fuji felt the impact immediately, his left ear was ringing and his temple hurt so much. He lost his power to fight, the man freed him and Fuji fell on ground kneeling. The man laughed at him, he sat down in front of Fuji and slided his face toward Fuji's. "Oh, look here! What happened? Do you lose your voice? Did I punch it too strong?" He mocked him. The bad smell of liquor oozing from the man.

Fuji spat on his face.

The man turned angrier and pulled Fuji's neck. He then slammed Fuji on the grassed yard. He chocked Fuji with both of his hand and with all of his strength. "Die! Die! You stupid brat! Curse you!"

Fuji felt his breath leaving him, he couldn't get any oxygen and his tongue got thicker in each second. His brain commanded to do something but his body couldn't carry-on. His gaze fell into the knife the man dropped before. He reached put his hand while the man chanting his curse words to him, a bit more, just a bit more.

When he felt the dark spots almost covered his eyes, he grabbed the knife and slashed the man on his face. The man wailed and let Fuji go. Fuji gasped by the air, he coughed and coughed, finally got the air again. He didn't dare to look at the man, all he thought was he needed to call someone. His body still trembled and he fought the will to collapse on the weed. He gritted his teeth and started to run.

The man chased him and shouting like a possessed man. He was scared but he must do something. He ran to one house, the yard to make a shortcut, he knew this area better than the man so he was quite confident. He ran as fast as he could but the man had longer feet which meant Fuji was caught in less than a minute. The man shouted, he blocked Fuji's run and starting to slash his knife angrily, Fuji dodged as quick as he could but when he turned his back to the man he felt a burning sensation on his left ear, it felt hot and stung so much. Fuji fell on his stomach, his hat flew away and he scrapped his knees and his palms. He hissed by the hot feeling on his knees and palms. He fell on another backyard, surrounded by the trees and fences. A dead end with no way out, he remembered it wrong. His chaos brain made him chose a wrong turn, he cursed himself. The man sat on his back and tugged his right hand hard, Fuji heard a cracked sound and screamed.

"I can do more than that, brat! I can kill you rightaway! I can even do the same thing to your family! Do you think I don't dare to do that?"

 _Yuta!_

"N..no.. I.. I beg you. Don't." Fuji gasped, his throat was hurt, his knees was hurt and his hand hurt the most. He felt his tears flew from his eyes, he didn't want this. He didn't want anyone to feel this.

"Really? You won't tell anyone?" He asked Fuji in his sweet yet sickening voice. The man mumbled by himself again and distracted but he didn't move away.

Fuji coughed when he tried to swallow his saliva, he throat was burning and he could taste something like iron inside his mouth. "Yes.. Yes.. I promise. I won't.. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm so proud of you. You promise me, don't you?" He asked again.

Fuji nodded quickly. He hoped the man let his family out of this.

The man laughed. He let Fuji's hand go and it thumped on the grass, Fuji winced in pain but he didn't scream, he bit his lips instead. The man continued laughing until Fuji could feel him literally shaking on his body. Fuji was covered by fear and anxiety, he prayed that someone would help him. He cried for help.

The man finally stopped his laugh. "Too bad, little boy. I don't believe in promises." He stretched his hands toward Fuji's neck and Fuji's screamed was heard.

###

Fuji shook awake from his dream, covered by sweat and breathed heavily. The dream always came back more intensely in summer. He always had this dream in summer and that made him hated summer. He looked around the white walled bedroom, it was bigger so did the bed. The classic mahogany wardrobe across the bed, the black cupboard, the work table next to the bed and everything else in the room looked unfamiliar. His mind was still too clouded to recognize the place. He looked around in confusion and it took several minutes for him to realize that he was in his new home, Tezuka's apartment to be precisely.

He sighed, he was glad that Tezuka wasn't there at this moment. He didn't want the taller man worried about him. It was an old story but he couldn't get rid of it. The clock showed eleven in the afternoon, he still have time until his night shift in the hospital. He took his thick blue robe from the end of the bed and covered himself, it was summer but he shivered so badly, the room was cold but he also sweat all over.

He moved to the kitchen and started the coffee machine as he usually did. Tezuka apartment was way better than his own. The apartment had two bedrooms and bathrooms, a big livingroom connected to their kitchen and dining room so it felt more spacious. Tezuka put some of Fuji's photos on the wall and their plants near the big windows. All of the wall were painted white with black furnitures. Tezuka also provided the apartment with the most up to date technologies which made Fuji thought whether they were possible. He put a little scoop of coffee into the machine and waited it working.

He hugged himself tightly and chanted his spells repeatedly. _I am okay. Everything is okay. Nobody knows. It is okay._

The phone's ring made him jumped. He searched the source of the ringing sound and relaxed when he knew it was his phone which ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it was from his cousin.

"Hello, Sei-chan."

"Syuu-kun! I have been calling for days! Where are you really?"

Fuji smiled weakly, "It's impossible, Sei-chan. I didn't get any call from you these days. Didn't you go to the mountain and did some natural expedition or whatever you called it as, I don't remember it well."

"I know, I know, geez.. just a way of speaking, okay? Anyway, I have a business near your apartment, what do you say about hanging out and shopping? I'm sure Tezuka won't know about suddenly dissappearing boyfriend and balance. He has too much money to spend in his entire life anyway." Yukimura mocked.

Fuji smiled about what he cousin said. True to be told, Tezuka spoiled him rotten. He even opened an account in Fuji's name and sent money regularly to him. When Fuji protested, said he neither a parasite nor a woman and he could find his own living, Tezuka didn't hear him, the taller man just kissing him until Fuji forgot about what he was protesting about.

After that time whenever Fuji protested about something Tezuka would pull him into his embrace and kissing him senselessly. Fuji enjoyed the kissing, though. A lot.

Thinking about Tezuka made him sad, he hadn't met the athlete for almost a month and their opposite schedule made it difficult to call each other. Fuji left a mail here and there whenever he had time or whenever Tezuka sent him one. The only timebwhen he could see Tezuka's face was on his live matches in television. They rarely called each other let alone had a video call. Fuji sighed.

"Syuu-kun? What is it? Are you okay?" Yukimura asked across the phone.

"Yes, Sei-chan. I'm fine. It's just..a bad dream."

Yukimura was silent for a moment, "Was it about the incident that time?"

Fuji never tried to lie to his cousin, "Yes, summer isn't my favorite season. I hope the autumn will come faster."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yukimura asked carefully.

In that summer he made a prank or pranks to his little cousin, Yuta. His pranks never worked on the older Fuji so he never wasted his time on them. The little boy ran away, as expected but the mother hen of Fuji's siblings asked Syuu-kun to search for his brother, because Sei-chan is a guest and he doesn't know this area well.

After minutes Syuu-kun dissappeared, Yuta went back by himself minus the older sibling. Their mother didn't think much about it but when they were talking about the bulgar, they searched for Syuu-kun immediately. Yukimura and Yumiko were the searching parties and Syuu-kun's mother was waiting for call from the house with Yuta.

Yukimura and Yumiko decided to separated since it seemed more efficient and searched. Yumiko asked Yukimura to search at the nearer secluded area and she would ran farther places, around the playing ground and the usual places they used to be.

Yukimura was running toward the end of block when he heard a shout. It was a voice of a man, Yukimura called Syuu-kun with a loud voice and made much noises to distract his own fear. He saw a man moved away from a narrow alley and dissappeared. Yukimura didn't think too much about it, he continued searching for his cousin. He really wanted to continue his searching to another place but his mind wouldn't have settled so he peeked at the alley and surprised.

A blood covered Syuu-kun was laying on his back in the grass with a battered face, his arm was bent into the wrong direction and his feet were full of shoes print. Yukimura ran toward his cousin and found his wasn't breathing. He called his cousin for times but he didn't get any response. He lifted up Syuu-kun carefully and put him on his back, he knew he mustn't do this since he could make Syuu-kun's condition worsening but he didn't have any choices. Thanks to his hard exercise and Syuu-kun's little figure he could bring the little boy easily. He continued calling his cousin's name to get his attention.

Fuji then whispered,"Se..Sei-chan.."

"Syuu-kun! Thanks God! Can you hear me? Don't worry, we will arrive at your home soon. Don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Do..don't tell anyone.. Don't.. Don't tell.."

"What are you talking about? Of course I will tell them you are hurt badly. Did you see the culprit? Can you describe it for me?"

"No.. No.. No.. _Don't!_ I won't tell.. I _won't_ tell!"

They brought Fuji to the hospital. He got hysterical everytime a male doctor or male officer came closer to him. His condition didn't get better until they decided to anesthetized Syuu-kun until his condition was stabilize. Yukimura felt guilty, this wouldn't happen if he didn't play any prank to the youngest Fuji. It was him to be blamed. All of these were his to be blame.

He didn't say anything when people were asking for information. He had promised to Syuu-kun not to tell anyone about this. He told them to wait and ask when Syuu-kun was better.

When he heard about the founding of corpses near the place where he found Syuu-kun, he was frightened. What exactly happened that day?

The police wanted to ask Syuu-kun about what he witnessed that day but Syuu-kun wasn't stabilize yet so they didn't do it. Yukimura kept his silence.

One month passed and finally Syuu-kun woke from his sleep. Everything about his had changed; he was gloomy, he didn't say anything anymore and he didn't want to meet anyone else than Yukimura, part of it to make sure that Yukimura keeping his promise. Syuu-kun never talked for the rest of the summer, he never smiled whenever Yukimura threw jokes or funny stories. His eyes were hollow and sad, Yukimura wanted to ask but he was afraid that it would cause more troubles than way out.

The police weren't successful in gaining information from the Fujis and even from Yukimura. They gave up and left Syuu-kun alone since he was still a little kid, a very traumatized kid. They pitied Fuji's family members and closed the case as an attack since Yoshiko didn't put her charge. She was too worried about his son and his condition, afraid to make Syuu-kun suffer more. They let the problem go. They tried to forget it.

Syuu-kun was discharged in winter, he didn't go back to school until the next new academic year. He re-entered another third year in elementary school and continued his counseling services for two years. His condition wasn't as good as before the incident but at least he didn't get worse or worst.

Years went by and Syuu-kun became a distance person but still a kind hearted one. He was afraid of people pressings around him and prefer to work by himself, to solve his problems individually, he also closed all the way to get closer with him. He lost the light in his eyes, he lost his confidence and he lost his chances to be a greater person.

Yukimura tried his best to keep Syuu-kun accompany whenever he could but it was difficult as time went by. Syuu-kun assured him that he was okay but Yukimura didn't believe it. His constant bad dream and pale face after sleepless night were the enough evidences to conclude that Syuu-kun wasn't as good as he told Yukimura.

"I'm sorry, Sei-chan. I have to go to work this evening, maybe next time, ne?" Fuji's voice pulled him back to the present time.

"Is that so? Well, too bad. You miss my treat then, Syuu-kun."

"Well, I'll just tell Sanada-san about your crime to me next time. I think you'll get some punishments from him."

"Punishment? Doesn't it sound kinky?" Yukimura giggled.

"Really?" Fuji confused.

"Oh, my.. Syuu-kun, don't tell me you have never tried it with Tezuka? Where have you been after all this time? Let me tell you, ne? Has he ever tried to paddle—"

Fuji felt his blood rose to his head, his cousin's descriptive guidelines for his intimate life made him blush hard and he almost felt his blood burst from his nose.

His bedroom activities with Tezuka was more than satisfying, he always fell asleep whenever they finished their loving moments, in Tezuka's arms. He felt safe and secured in his arms. He never had the dream whenever Tezuka was there with him.

If he ever had the dream, Tezuka always be there to bring him out of the bad dream. He always dreamed that Tezuka stood behind him when he tried to peek into the backyard. Tezuka would call his name and Fuji would always take his hand. Tezuka then would bring him somewhere else, a peaceful and colorful world where he didn't have to worry, where the darkness couldn't touch him.

"Mou! Sei-chan! Stop it! I don't want to hear about those!"

"Alright, alright. I'll send you the book instead."

"Sei-chan!" but Yukimura just laughed and had hung up the phone.

Fuji groaned inwardly, his cousin definitely would send the book and how should he explain it to Tezuka, but somehow after his conversation with Sei-chan he felt his mood lightened. He took his cup of coffee and sat on the table. The loneliness was unbearable and he wanted to meet Tezuka so badly.

"No! I mustn't be selfish! He has his own world, too." Fuji reprimanded himself.

He sipped his coffee and sighed, "At least I have my coffee."

"Are you sure you want your coffee more than me?"

Fuji's hand slipped from his cup and the coffee spilled on the table, his robe and the floor. "Ouch!" The coffee spilled on his feet, the robe was thick enough to protect his tights.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka ran to his boyfriend, scooped the little man into his arms and headed toward the bathroom to cool down his feet.

"Te.. Kunimitsu! The table and floor need to be cleaned first! The coffee will leave stains on it."

"Leave it, your feet are more important."

"But.. The stains.." Fuji insisted.

"I'll buy another damn similar table, as many as you want, but you need to take care of yourself first." Tezuka always curse everytime he found something bad happened to Fuji, he couldn't stop himself, his anxiety got better of him.

Fuji frowned, "Language, Mitsu."

Tezuka smiled from his lowered head, his Syusuke always manage to surprise him.

The burn wasn't bad, it would heal in one day, _thanks God_. "Sorry. Did I startle you just now?" He asked and looked at Fuji who sat on the edge of the bathtub with Tezuka kneeling on his feet.

"A little. When do you come home?" Fuji was sure he didn't hear anything at all.

"After you calling for your evil cousin." He answered while messaging Fuji's calf unconsciously.

Fuji sighed, that meant his lover didn't hear his embarrassing conversation with Sei-chan. "Really? How long is your day off this time?"

"Aa.. I get one week off before next tournament. Do you miss me?"

Fuji nodded and smiled weakly. He missed Tezuka so bad, in every moment.

"What happened?" Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek and found the bag under Fuji's eyes.

"Just a bad dream. I tend to get insomniac everytime you aren't here with me." Fuji confessed.

In the spring, on Fuji's twenty fourth birthday Tezuka asked him to move into his house. They had been together for one year and Tezuka bought a new apartment as their new house, didn't want to separated from his lover again. Fuji declined it but Tezuka ignored his reasons, he brought Fuji to his house and showed every nooks and crannies to Fuji. Fuji fell in love to the house and again to the owner. Tezuka showed him the bedroom and the bed, Fuji didn't know how it ended there, he was just enjoying the room and the view through the windows. When he turned back to Tezuka and saw how Tezuka looked at him, he looked right to Fuji's heart, the weak and fragile Fuji. Fuji knew he would gave all of himself to that man. He loved the man so much, so when Tezuka took a first step he didn't flinch away, he embraced the man with much delight and happiness.

They spent all day in the room and Fuji found that what they did was so beautiful and sacred. It was just him and Tezuka, they shared their bodies, souls and love to each other. Fuji felt complete in his arms.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka tilted his head.

"Mitsu. I love you." Fuji blurted, he said it in the most unromantic place in the house, in most un-stylish attire and in most uninteresting way.

Tezuka smiled, he smiled more often now when he was with Fuji. "Aa.. I love you, too. Let's go chance your clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But..the table.." Fuji said.

"Syusuke.." Tezuka said in a deep tone.

Fuji bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing. He raised his hands, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." He stood from his position and Tezuka easily scooped him into a bridal style again, this time to their bedroom. Fuji wanted to protest but he decided to enjoy it this time.

"Welcome back." Fuji kissed him fully.

"I'm back." Tezuka answered after their long yet sweet kiss.

The closing door was heard not long after.

###

It was warm, so warm and pleasing. This was the best sleep he ever had in last month and moving away was the last thing he wanted to do.

He snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed.

A low and deep voice called him,"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Fuji opened his eyes and saw Tezuka who slept next to him. Fuji rose from his position on Tezuka's chest and gave him a little peck. "Morning, Mitsu. How long have you been staring at me? Did you sleep well?"

Tezuka hugged Fuji's waist and gave him a longer and deeper kiss. "Hn.. I find looking at you when you sleep is a better activity than sleeping."

"Cheesy." Fuji poked Tezuka's nose.

"You think so?"

Fuji felt really perfect and peaceful after their loving moments. "Mmhmm.." He laid his head back to Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka touched Fuji's bare back with slow circular motion, "How was your sleep?" He kissed Fuji's head.

"Better than ever. You? Don't you feel any jetlag?"

"Satisfying. No, I slept on my way home so don't feel sleepy." Tezuka said with gleam in his eyes.

Fuji chuckled, "Is that so? What time is it now? I have a night shift today." He looked at the orange colored of the sky.

Tezuka took his glasses and checked the clock, "A little after six."

Fuji moved from his position and readied to go out of the bed but Tezuka stopped him by hugging him from behind. "Don't go."

Fuji smiled by Tezuka's childish behavior, he put his hand on Tezuka's head and turned a bit to see the glasses man, "I have to, this is my job."

"Must you work at two places in the same time?" Tezuka frowned. "I can work and bring back enough money for us."

After his graduation, Fuji applied for public relation in the hospital which Tezuka was put into when he was injured last time. When he had day off he would fill his time with volunteering in the emergency hotline, much to the hotline's delight. Fuji put his head on Tezuka's shoulder, "It's not only about the money, Mitsu. I am used to move around, a lot. I don't think working at the hospital is enough for me and you are rarely here with me. I.. I get lonely. I am scared being alone."

Tezuka kissed his neck tenderly, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

They had talked about bringing Fuji along in each Tezuka's matches but it was too much troubles and although he loved traveling it wasn't the same.

"No, no.. It's not your fault."

Tezuka hummed, "Would you tell me what happened?"

"What is it?"

Tezuka touched Fuji's scar, "This." Fuji shivered.

Tezuka had asked about this scar for times but Fuji always dodged to answer it and from his rigid stance he knew it was more than a silly scar. It must be bad which caused a man like Fuji changed drastically.

"An incident happened in the past. Nothing much."

"Why won't you tell me?"

 _Because you will find out that I am ugly and dirty._

Fuji moved away from Tezuka, he took Tezuka's light blue shirt and put it on. "I don't think it will be interesting for you." Fuji said it with a sad voice and his eyes didn't meet Tezuka's.

Tezuka let Fuji out of his reach. "When will you tell me about it? Don't you believe me enough to let me know about it?" He sighed but Fuji had dissappeared behind the door.

###

"Fuji-san, here is the reports about the patients of the last period." a young nurse handed him a bunch of the files.

Fuji stopped typing his regular report and took the files which put into yellow maps. "Ah, thank you very much, Naka-san."

She smiled politely and then took the reports which Fuji had finished with and walked out of his room.

Fuji stretched out his hands above his head and heard severals pops of his joints. He sighed, satisfied but he could hear Tezuka's scolding his action. He chuckled, his job would be finished after doing these reports.

He took the files one by one and starting to write. The last two reports made him stopped. He scanned through the paperwork and reread the two files for times. A flashback of his terrifying summer came back like a heavy rain and it didn't stop flowing. Fuji gasped for air and he was choked by the nightmare.

A man had attacked a mother and her son a little after ten. They lived in a downtown, a little, quiet and desolated area. They had no other family, they only had each other. The attacker used a knife, the mother was badly injured while protecting his son. The boy was injured too although not as bad as his mother.

"That can't be." Fuji whispered the sentence over and over. He calmed himself down and walked to the emergency room in a rush.

 _That can't be._

The emergency room was crowded as usual. People were shouting about the patients and the ambulance's siren was blaring aloud. Fuji ran to the nearest station and asked the nurse, she checked the reports and redirected him to the small room at the corner. He opened the door slowly and faced a small boy around eight years old with bandages around his arms, head and feet. The reports told him that the cuts weren't big but deep. He shouldn't be here, he should be bed rested instead.

Fuji kept his voice low, "Hello, little one."

He looked at Fuji with his big and scarred eyes. He eyed Fuji cautiously, Fuji knew the boy would jump and started to scream if by chance he did something too fast or surprised the boy. He knew that feeling, he knew that stance, he knew those eyes. He could see himself as a boy sat on the hospital's bed, staring at nothing in particular. Fuji headed to the vending machines and bought two chocolate drinks.

"Here. It's chocolate milk. It's very delicious." The kid ignored him but Fuji kept talking.

"It's really a fortune I can buy it at this hour, I never success buying the drink at this hour. It must be your lucky which help me to get this chocolate, so I want to share it with you." Fuji said.

The boy eyed him suspiciously but he took the drink in the end. Fuji asked his permission to sit next to the boy which answered with a small yet hesitant nod. Fuji sat and started to talk for an hour, he talked about his jobs, his hobbies, his family and even made fun of Yuta. He didn't stop talking since he knew, silence was the most deafening and frightening experience.

"Do you think I can give mother my lucki-ness, too?" He asked quietly.

Fuji smiled at the boy, "Sure. You share it with me, a totally stranger. Your lucky effect will be in its maximum point if it is for your mother, ne?"

The boy smiled, "Yes."

"And you know what?"

The boy looked at Fuji curiously, "I believe your mother is the luckiest mother in the world since she has a brave and kind son like you." He said with a smile.

The kid's cries burst out of his mouth. He let put all of his stress, his anxiety, his fear, his worries into Fuji's hug. He cried out that finally he had someone to hang on to. He was scared and worried about his mother but no one had told him what happened to her, everyone just saying that he would be okay, that his mother would be okay. He wanted his mother, he wanted to meet his mother, he was scared. What would happen if his mother gone? He didn't want to be alone. He wanted his mother.

Fuji cooed the boy and hugged him tightly. He hummed a song and shook his body slightly. He had no one to share this fear on the past, that made him became a cold person and he wouldn't let this happen to the boy.

"He came when mother and I went to sleep." Fuji didn't hear it at the first but then the boy spoke louder.

"He went into our house by force. I wanted to scream but mother told me to stay still. She called the emergency hotline and then the man started to destroy our house. I am scared." He shivered and Fuji took his hand to warm it.

"He found the knife. He took it and started to shout. I didn't know what he talked about since mother closed my ears. Mother's hands are cold but she assured me that everything is okay. It wasn't. The man found us. He chased us, mother protect me. It was so dark, I screamed and cried. I tried to help my mother but she didn't let me. Why did the police and the help come so late? Why can't they come faster. I hate them. I hate them!"

Fuji cried, he knew that feeling. "I know but they are doing their best too. They could arrive later than that, you know?"

"I don't care. I want my mother. Can I meet her?"

"Yes, sure. After the doctor make sure that she is okay and move her into a better room, ne? That room is too small, it won't be comfortable to talk ne? I will let your mother into a better room, don't worry."

The mother was badly injured but she managed to pass the crisis and then moved to the intensive care. Fuji brought the boy to the room. He asked the nurse to set up a comfortable substitute bed for the boy in his office. He promised the boy to wake him up when his mother was awake.

Fuji sat on the floor next to the sofa turned into bed, "A scar." The boy yawned.

"Hm?"

"That man, he has a big and nasty scar on his right side of his face. I didn't see it clearly but it is definitely a scar. I don't lie, I'm saying the truth."

"Yes, I believe in you. Now, go to sleep. Your mother need you and I am sure it's better if you have a sleep before meeting her again, okay?"

The kid nodded and fell asleep less than a minute. Fuji sighed while fighting back his own trauma. He never imagined that this would happen. He never thought that they would encounter again after years. He never..but it happened.

The alarm in his head was ringing and his mouth kept saying a sentence repeatedly.

 _That man is back._

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love your reviews, guys!

I feel this story moves so fast but when I look at it again, it's not. They have been together for one year, ne? Forgive me! *run away*

Review? *puppy eyes*


	11. Chapter 11

"So, that means the police has the sketch of the culprit? Is that sketch made based on the victims' testimony?"

Fuji smiled solemnly and nodded, "Yes, we have handed over the image and the police assure that he will be caught soon."

"Have you already know about his identity?" One of the reporter asked.

"Yes, based on our database and cases development, he is Takada Norie, 33 years old. He is currently unemployed and we don't know where he is right now. We presume he is in hiding before starting another attack, we will spread this picture into the mass and public services also the police station. We do appreciate if you can help us to spread this through your link, on or off line." Tachibana, the police who was assigned in the case answered.

The room was once again filled with uproar. Every journalist was shouting their questions to Fuji and the police.

They had started the press conference for an hour and the journalists weren't satisfied yet. Fuji was sitting in the middle with Oishi Shuichiro -the doctor who handled Yuiichi-kun and his mom's- and the head of hospital on the left side, while on the right side were Tachibana and his assistant, Kamio. Fuji met them the day after Yuiichi-kun's and his mother's incident.

They intended to interrogate the distressed young boy but he wasn't ready yet and he wanted to stay close to his mother. He even roared when they tried to take him to another room. Fuji knew how that boy felt so he stepped out and volunteered to give information. He wasn't sure whether his informations were helpful and accurate but he still wanted to try. He wouldn't run away anymore and let another people suffer from his coward action.

###

 _"I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble, Tachibana-san." Fuji greeted the tallest man and told them to sat. Tachibana was the detective chief inspector, a stern man with black birthmark on his forehead while Kamio was a good and cheerful man and the last mam, Shinji Ibu was a sketcher._

 _"Nevermind it, Fuji-san, it's our responsibility to capture that man but it isn't easy. We have never got a single hint about this man, he is a cunning man, he didn't leave any traces and almost the incidents happened in the secluded and obscured area. No cctv record, no evidence and no witnesses that's why we are very excited to hear that there's a witness." He stopped and then added, "I don't mean that I am happy about your experience, Fuji-san. I hope you understand what I mean. It is a miracle to be able to find you."_

 _Fuji nodded, "I'm happy to be able to help. I might not as useful as Yuiichi-kun but I am the last resort to capture this man."_

 _"Yes, I can see that, we will accept any helpful information regardless how small it it. Also, you need not to worry, we are going to keep your identity hidden. This is going to be a confidential information. We are aware that he is one of the most dangerous man and it will be very risky to leak out the witness' information." When Fuji nodded again he continued, "If it's okay we want to start the session as soon as possible."_

 _"I see. I'll try to help as much as I can."_

 _He nodded and took out a small note out of his pocket. "When did you meet him? When was it?"_

 _Fuji sighed and closed his eyes, "It was in the summer fifteen years ago near my house." He started, he hated it but no one could catch than man unless he gave the information._

 _The interrogation last for three hours. Fuji felt his blood dried from his face and body, and the voice wasn't his, he felt it was so far away and almost felt nothing when his words came out of his mouth. He trembled everytime the detective asking about the day -to describe the situation, the images and that man- for times._

 _Fuji spent another three hours to describe the man's appearances._

 _"Why didn't you report about it sooner?" the detective asked, frowning._

 _Kamio hissed to his leader, "Tachibana-san!"_

 _Fuji shook his head and said, "He said to me that he was going to kill my family. I was a kid that time and I thought he could. As time passed by, our family try to forget about it since we don't hear anything about another attack or about that man. It's not a pleasant memory, anyway."_

 _"I'm sorry about my boss, Fuji-san. He tends to forget about his surrounding when he is too focused on his case." He smiled sheepishly._

 _"Nevermind, I know that he has to."_

 _Kamio continued the interrogation, "About this man.."_

 _Fuji then tried to describe the appearance of the man to the sketcher._

 _"No, his brows are longer and thicker. Yes, just like that." Fuji's voice sounded so tired. The sketch was done based on Fuji's depiction._

 _"Are you sure it's him?" Tachibana asked again when the sketcher handed over the image, the sketcher grumbled about his ability to draw it right and he did his best to to it despite no one had ever believe in him and so on. Fuji ignored the man, he had enough with the grumbles everytime he asked the man to redo something._

 _"Yes, it was him fifteen years ago. I don't meet him anymore unfortunately, and this is the first time I heard about him after long time. Can we catch him?" Fuji asked while his body turned colder than before, he could feel his body shaking in fear and a bit nauseous but he ignored it._

 _Tachibana nodded, "Don't worry, we will work hard to develop this picture in our office. We will ask the experts about physical and face alterations based on age, scars and psychological aspects. We really appreciate it, Fuji-san." He stood and asked a handshake._

 _Fuji took his hand and said quickly, "Please, please catch him soon."_

 _###_

Suddenly a man with black curly hair raised from his chair, "Excuse me, Fuji-san."

"Yes, Miyuki-san." Fuji had hated the man since the first time he asked his questions, Fuji didn't know why except felt irritated by the man.

"It's Mizuki, MI ZU KI." He pressed and sighed dramatically, "Well, I want to convince something. I did some research last night and I found that this man has already started his misdeeds for years. Is that so?"

"Yes, we couldn't find any traces about this man for years and this testimony helps us to track him down." It was Tachibana who answered the journalist.

"One of them was happened fifteen years ago, wasn't it? In the elite area of the west city."

Tachibana once again nodded to the man.

"Then can you explain to me, Fuji-san, why did I find an article about your incident in the same area and in relatively close time, too?"

Fuji sat rigidly, how could he know?

If the journalists were busy typing, they were shouting their questions now. It was totally chaotic and the police tried to calm the mass down.

Mizuki was smiling cynically, "I found an article which said that you were attacked by unknown man. You must be a little boy at that time, so no one had pursued it more. You were injured badly but didn't pursuit it. What happened that day? Did it relate to the same man? Do I need to show people here about the article together with the pictures, too? Would you let me to reveal it now? Or can't you answer our questions? Nfufufu.."

The other journalists were shouting the same questions or the variations of it and the blitz of cameras were flashing constantly and they might be blind after this interview. The chief and Oishi looked at him with shock while the policemen beside him tried to attrack the journalists' attention.

"It's me. The witness is me. I told the police about this man and his picture, too." Fuji confessed finally.

This time Tachibana and Kamio who stopped talking while Oishi trying to keep his chief from collapsing. The journalists were shouting in delight, they found a big revelation without doing any dirty jobs. Mizuki sat back from his chair, satisfied and began to type.

"Are you the real witness? Can you describe what happened that day?" One of the reporter shouted loudly.

"I can't tell you about that day but I am the witness. The incident fifteen years ago indeed related to the man who attacked the current victims. My depiction may not be as accurate as our pretension but the police assures that it is almost one hundred percent in accuracy."

"Why didn't you put a charge to that man?"

"How many victims are there?"

"Are you sure that the police can catch him after long time?"

"Have you ever met him after that time?"

"What would you do about this man?"

"The time is up. We are closing this conference." Tachibana concluded as they couldn't keep the mass down.

The journalists didn't give up asking their questions. Tachibana tried to bring Fuji out of the conference room but the journalists were too persistent. They called for Fuji's name until Fuji stopped on his track, "I hope he is caught soon. He has done many wrongdoings. I wish a cooperation between the police and journalists to catch this man. He is very dangerous and we don't need a trash like him. He must be punished for his sins."

Tachibana and his team managed to bring Fuji out of the room and moved to the staff's room.

"What were you thinking, Fuji-san? Do you know how dangerous and foolish it was?! You put yourself in vulnerable position, he is a criminal and he can attack you soon after watching the live report!" Tachibana shouted.

"I know what I did, Tachibana-san. I am done with running away."

"Which part of 'you can be attacked by the man' that you can't understand? We do our best to keep your identity hidden and you just throw it to our face."

"Well, well, Chief. It's no use crying over the spilled milk, I think it's okay, we can strengthen the security around Fuji-san, also I don't think Fuji-san could hide the secret after that Mizuki asking him about the incident. It's a quite good chance too, we can catch him faster if he ever shown up near Fuji-san. Isn't that better?" Kamio tried to lightened the mood.

Tachibana thought for a minute and sighed, "I'm sorry Fuji-san, for yelling at you," He put his hand on his nape, "As Kamio said, we can only keep the police patrols around your house and here. Please call us immediately if by chance you find something suspicious."

Fuji nodded, "Thank you, I'll won't let my guard down ."

Tachibana and Kamio went back to their station and promised to come back soon.

###

Fuji found Tezuka sat on his chair in his office with an unreadable expression when he entered his room, "You are mad at me, aren't you?" Fuji asked carefully.

"I don't know, should I?" He asked to Fuji with his fingers crossed on the table. Their position reminded Fuji about his childhood time when he did something bad and asked for his mother's forgiveness.

Fuji bit his lips and leaned on the closed door. "I'm sorry for not coming home for two days and for not picking up your phone. The situation is too hectic here."

Tezuka stood and walked to Fuji slowly, and wrapped his arms around Fuji's little shoulders. They stayed for a moment like that, to enjoy each other's presence.

"Do you want coffee?" Fuji asked when Tezuka separated from him.

Tezuka wanted to decline but when he looked at Fuji's face he knew Fuji was doing his best to be calm and composing his thoughts so he nodded.

Tezuka then sat on the brown sofa which Fuji usually use as a place to receive his guests. The room was simply yet cozy, typically Fuji's style. There weren't any useless furniture and the decorations kept minimum.

Fuji came back with two cups of coffe and sat across Tezuka. "You can sit here, you know." Tezuka patted on the empty space Next to him.

Fuji shook his head and trembled, he fisted his hands and sighed, "No. There is something I want to tell you."

He slowly touched the scar behind his ear. "This scar. You have asked about it for long time and I don't have any courage to tell you about this. I don't want to talk about it at all but... Something happened and I have to do something before everything becomes worse."

Fuji lowered his head and started to talk about the incident that day and about his nightmare. Tezuka had to remind himself to breath. He never imagined that Fuji had passed many difficulties beforehand. He tried to catch Fuji's attention and told him that everything would be okay but the smaller man never lifted his head and kept his gaze on the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it but two nights ago that man attacked Yuiichi-kun and his mother. I want to believe that it isn't that man but I know I'm trying to fool myself."

"It could be another man, Syusuke." Tezuka said something finally.

"Yes, but the man has the same scar with the similar appearances when I described it to the boy. They matched, he is that man, Kunimitsu." Fuji looked at Tezuka finally.

"Syusuke.."

Tezuka didn't say anything anymore. No wonder Fuji always had the nightmare and insomniac everytime he was left alone. Fuji always avoiding his questions about his scar, at the first Tezuka thought that he was ashamed by it but now he knew the truth, he was scared and worried about the man everytime they talk about it and it would cause another nightmare and sleepless night for him. The incident was too traumatic for even a Tezuka.

The first time when the nightmare attacked, Fuji frowned and gasped, Tezuka thought it was an ordinary occurrence, but then Fuji grabbed on something tightly and looked like lost his breathing and as if he was choking. Tezuka saw tears trailed down from his closed eyes and Tezuka called Fuji's name to wake him up. Fuji gasped and woke with a pair of the most frightened eyes Tezuka ever seen. He tried to talk about it to Fuji on the next day but Fuji just laughed about it and said that he was okay.

Tezuka didn't believe in him.

So whenever Tezuka saw the symptoms of the nightmare he would cradled Fuji in his arms and whispered his name, calling him to come back and telling him that it was just a nightmare. His method seemed to be working since Fuji would relaxed in his arms and went back to his sleep. Tezuka would continue cradling him while whispering that he loved the little man.

They sat in silence, Fuji expected Tezuka to say something, anything but Tezuka didn't move. He was too busy with his own thoughts.

Fuji's phone on his desk rang and he took the chance to run away from Tezuka's unreadable gaze, "Yes? I know, I'm sorry... I see, I will come. Yes.. Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Mitsu. There is a meeting in one hour and I have to prepare my report so I think it's better for you to come home alone this time. You have a training session after this, don't you?" Fuji said after disconnecting his phone.

"Syusuke, are you sure you can do it?" Tezuka started when Fuji was preparing his reports.

"Yes, Kunimitsu. It's my job, ne?" Fuji tilted his head and smiled although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Syuu. I know you are unwell, it would be better if we go home and call it for the day." He approached the smaller man, living with Fuji made him aware of the tiniest hints of Fuji's tiredness, he would frown and unfocused, his body would turn colder than his usual temperature.

Fuji shook his head, "You can go first, Kunimitsu. I still have works to do."

"Syuu.. You have just passed a long and tiring day, the press conference had done much to you and another meeting will only make you condition worse."

Fuji sighed from his chair behind the desk, "I appreciate your attention to me but this is my job, I have to do it. They pay me to do it and I can't run away from my responsibility."

"You aren't. You need your rest. Can't you understand? You have been here for more than fifty hours, you must go home and rest. I hate it, seeing you having another bad dream."

Fuji stood up, "Are you complaining now? Do you find it disturbing now? It's my fault, sorry, okay? But, when you could damage your eyes playing tennis then I have a damn right to work till I drop dead as well."

"You know that's not what I mean." Tezuka frowned.

"And what are you meaning of, then? I'm sorry because I don't catch it. It's my life, Tezuka. It's my right to do as I wish and I don't bend down to anyone, I won't listen to anyone, I have always been alone and done things as I wish."

Fuji looked at Tezuka and he could find a strange feeling that Tezuka didn't want to be here, didn't want to be with him anymore. Tezuka thought he was filthy and disgusting after hearing about his past. He knew it, he shouldn't hide it from Tezuka. If only he had told him before, Tezuka could be with a better person, a bright and pure person who could love Tezuka with all his heart without worrying about his filthy past.

 _I can kill you rightaway! I can even do the same thing to your family! Do you think I don't dare to do that?_

 _Why do I forget about it? Idiot! I shouldn't involve Kunimitsu into this problem. It's my problem and he doesn't deserve to be here with me. That man is crazy and he can harm and hurt anyone who dear to me, just like what happened to Yuiichi-kun and his mother. If he did something to Kunimitsu, I don't know if I can keep living._

 _I must keep Kunimitsu safe. Kunimitsu mustn't be here._

 _He has to go._

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? You are not in your mind, right now." Tezuka stepped closer to Fuji.

Fuji gripped his head and shook it, he took a deep breath. "No, I don't think so. Let's settle it now, I don't think we can keep going on here, Tezuka. We can't damage your career, we can end this now and you can move back to your own undisturbed and calm live, I don't want to drag you down with me."

"What.. What are you saying, Syusuke?" Tezuka gripped Fuji's arms.

Fuji refused to look at Tezuka. "I... I think it's better if we.. You know, we can end this.. this relationship. It's better."

"Better for whom? When you said about my career, aren't you just using it for your own advantage? Are you ashamed by this relationship? YOU refuse to let people know about us, You are the one who persistent to keep it low and now you want to end this? Because of my career? Who are you kidding with?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"Please. I can't. I don't want to see you involve in this. You may go and walk out, I won't stop you, nobody will blame you. You are free to go, Tezuka. I am happy to be with you, I.. I hope you can find someone better than me. Please be happy.. and before I forget, I'll ask Sei-chan to take my belongings from your apartment. Don't worry." Fuji's free hand gripped on the table since his feet failed to keep him steady.

"Syusuke. What happened? We are fine just now, are you telling me to go and leave you behind?" Tezuka asked in disbelief.

 _Please look at me._

Tezuka tightened his grip and he winced but it wasn't the one hurt him the most, it was his heart which hurt the most.

"Fuji-san, I am asked to handed you today's reports, they are getting thicker by the minute passes. I think— I'm sorry, am I coming at the wrong time?" Oishi stood in front of Fuji's door.

Fuji pried Tezuka's hand out of his arm, he didn't dare to look at Tezuka's face and smiled. "No, you are not. Thank you, Oishi-san. Please come in, I'll finish the reports soon after the meeting."

Oishi stepped in hesitantly, "Uh, yeah.. About the meeting.." Oishi kept talking about it while Tezuka took his coat from the hanger next to the door and walked out. Fuji wanted to tell him to stay and never go but he couldn't be a selfish man. He had let Tezuka go and he wouldn't stop him if Tezuka granted it. He wouldn't regret it. He shouldn't regret it.

But why it hurt so much?

Fuji continued his schedule and finished his report yet his heart felt so far away. He took his phone -to apologize- several times but he cancelled it. He had done a terrible thing to his lover and he doubted that Tezuka would forgive him. Fuji was torn between being with Tezuka or not being with Tezuka.

His heart wanted to believe that they could overcome the crisis but his head didn't.

He put his report on the desk and sighed. If not being Tezuka would keep him safe and as long as that mad man was caught then let it be.

The desk phone rang and Fuji picked it up immediately. "Yes, Fuji Syusuke's here."

"Fuji-kun, the meeting.."

"Yes, I have finished my report together with the presentation." Fuji responded quickly, the chief wouldn't call if it wasn't urgent and the most urgent problem right that moment was the assembly, Fuji had to take a responsibility of his carelessly slipped out information.

"I'm glad to hear that but we will postpone it until tomorrow."

"What..."

"They have sent the journalists away too, so you can leave earlier."

Fuji asked again, "Who.." But he was cut off by the chief, "Come back on time tomorrow and we will start it at nine o'clock. Good night."

The man hung up the phone even before Fuji responded.

That's weird, the chief never NEVER change his mind unless he was in the near-death situation. Did something happen?

That meant he had a night off, he could go home and rest.

Home. Right, he had an argument just now and ended as a homeless man.

 _Maybe Sei-chan can help me out this time._

"No! No,no,no. Definitely no. Never!" were all Yukimura said to his cousin.

"But, Sei-chan.."

"If I'm not having an important match these days, I will go to your place and spank you, hard. What were you thinking, Syuu-kun? I don't know that you are one selfish man. Have you ever placed yourself in Tezuka's shoes? If your places are switched, would you want to leave him? Do you want him suffering alone? Are you certain that you are in love with him?" Yukimura was annoyed.

"I.. I don't think about it, I just want him to be safe not the opposite. I need to protect him." He answered seriously.

"He is a big and healthy man, I am sure he is way stronger than you. We are not kids anymore, Syuu-kun. We have to face our fear and problems, locking them and avoiding it won't solve them. Talk to him, hm? I'm sorry for not being there when we were children but he is now. Being a lover means you share the sadness and happiness, protect each other, and never give up whenever the problems find you. You are loved, Syuu-kun, he will be sad if you do throw him away. Both of you are rational men, don't make a decision when you are mad and angry, the outcome won't be good. You can do it."

Fuji thought for a moment and took his cousin's words into his heart. "... Yes, I see it now, Sei-chan. I'll try to talk to him. Thanks."

"Anytime for my Syuu-kun."

"Sei-chan."

"What's it?"

"You don't have to force yourself to be with me 24/7, I am fine now. I am spoiled by your love and truthfully I am glad about it everytime we are together but you can continue your live without worrying about me now. I am a grown up man now. I owe you so much."

Yukimura was fell silent for a moment, "What are you talking about, Syuu-kun. It's my responsibility as an older brother to take care of you, okay? I won't let the privilege go, for me you are always my little brother even if we are full of wrinkles and grey haired baldy."

"It's not what I mean, You don't have to feel responsible about that day, too. It's my own fault, it's not yours."

Fuji could hear people voices around his cousin, they were yelling and cheering for their player. "I'm sorry, Syuu-kun, if only that day I didn't pull a prank on Yuta. If I could turn back the time, I would and replaced your place."

"No, don't talk like that! I will hate you if you repeated saying that foolish sentence again! I love you, I don't want you to suffer because of me, when you suffer about it, I will suffer more because of your suffering. I never blame you about it, don't punish yourself anymore, and be happy, Sei-chan."

Fuji heard a small sob across the phone, Yukimura cleared his throat and tried to mask his voice, "I will, Syuu-kun as long as you will, too."

Fuji smiled, "Yes, let's be happy and happier, everyday and always, Sei-chan."

They ended the call and not before Yukimura scolded Fuji about his relationship with Tezuka.

 _Yes, I am not a little kid anymore. I can protect Tezuka as he can protect me, too. We have each other and nobody else can say otherwise._

Fuji walked with confidence to talk to Tezuka. He would talk to Tezuka and ask for forgiveness from Tezuka even if he had to kneeling on his feet. He couldn't lose someone as precious as Tezuka.

He opened the door and welcomed by the familiar hug and smell. He looked up to the person and stuttered, "Tezuka.. What.. I thought.."

Tezuka gave him a subtle smile, "I'm picking you up because you have finished your job for today."

Fuji hugged him tightly and confessed that he made a mistake and he hoped Tezuka would forgive him. "There is nothing to be forgiven." Tezuka answered him.

"But.. I said those cruel things to you just now. You have a right to be mad, you know. When you walked away before, I thought part of my live was gone, too. I'm sorry." Fuji tilted his head up to see Tezuka who was a head taller than him.

Tezuka caressed his head, "It wasn't your fault, I might lose my tamper, but I'm not mad at you, Syusuke. I need a long time to make you become mine and do you think I will walk away from you just because of a small argument? I love arguing with you, you look more attractive and adorable with your red cheeks and teary eyes."

"Mou, be serious, Kunimitsu!" Fuji punched on Tezuka's chest lightly.

Tezuka caught Fuji's hand and asked, "Do you take our love lightly, Syusuke?"

Fuji tried not to blush on Tezuka's stare, "No, never. I don't and I never will." Fuji confessed confidently after making up his mind.

Tezuka smiled at him and nodded, "That's good, because I won't ever let you go, Syusuke. The day you accept my proposal as my boyfriend is the day you sealed your live to me, too. Your past was something inevitable and I may not know how you feel but I want to be with you, would you let me be with you? Would you believe in me this time, too?"

Fuji nodded quickly, "I will try, Kunimitsu. I don't want to be separated from you." Fuji then added, "Are you sure that you want to stay with me? With all of my problems and my traumatic past?"

Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek and replied, "Do you want me to prove it you you? Will you allow me to prove it to you right here and now?" Tezuka stepped closer to Fuji until the smaller man's back touched the door behind him. "Because if you allow it, I will embrace you into my arms, kiss you until you lose your breath, and take you until all you can hear, touch, think and taste is me. You will forget about yourself and your surroundings and all you can do is begging for more."

He lowered his hand until he touched Fuji's neck right above his pulse which beating fast, "I won't allow another thing take you away from me, even the death. Can I do it, here?" when he finished his sentences his face was breath away from Fuji and the blue eyed man could feel Tezuka's lips ghosting above his own, chest to chest, hip to Fuji's lower abdomen. His breathing was erratic while Tezuka was deep and steady.

Fuji swallowed and steadied his voice, "You promise?"

"Yes, yes.. no, I swear it. I may not be a super hero but-"

"No, you are. I never told you before but you always be there to take me away from the bad dreams. I don't realize it until now, I try to be strong and pretend to be fine. I presume that I am alright now but it's your presence that make me better. You protect me even in my dreams, thank you, Kunimitsu."

This time it was Tezuka who hugged Fuji and sighed happily. "I will do my best to keep my promise, Syusuke."

Fuji looked at Tezuka shyly as if he was confessing something bad, like a child who was caught with his hands in the cookies jar, "Sei-chan told me that I have to put myself in your position too and talk whenever we are having a problem. It's no use avoiding it and I know he is right. I don't want to lose you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka smiled at Fuji and promised himself to give a small vacation to Yukimura and his cousin as a gratitude. "I don't want to lose you, too. I want to clarify something to you and I hope you will never doubt my feeling, Syusuke. Some people will think that what happened to you was all your fault but it isn't. You are the victim, he is the bad one and Don't you ever try to blame it to yourself. What I have for you won't be wavered and died in one day, no, even if we passed away and reborn again, I will find you and love you more."

"Mitsu.."

"Now, listen. He is just an attention seeker, who would feel proud if we keep following his demands and his egoistic needs. His sins can't be paid even if he dies for times and he doesn't deserve your precious time. You have done your best, Syusuke and let the police to do the rest, Hn?"

Tezuka never talked so much before and it surprised the smaller man that his lover was a great talker. Fuji looked at Tezuka admiringly and Tezuka blushed by it. He was grateful that there were some people around them that time, or else. "Can we go home now?" He coughed, "I have made a reservation at the restaurant nearby, we can have a dinner first before going home."

They walked to the elevator, "Is that what you did after leaving?"

Tezuka pressed on the ground floor button and pulled Fuji into his arms. He put his left cheek on Fuji's head, "Aa.. That, too. I talked to several people before it, though."

"Is there something happened? Are you going to go to another training session now?" Fuji looked at Tezuka anxiously now.

He shook his head slowly, "No, it's not about my training."

The door opened and they walked out, Fuji was thinking about Tezuka and his mysterious schedule, "But you rarely meet and talk to people unless it's about tennis. It must be something important, ne?"

"Aa.. Very." Tezuka said confidently.

Fuji felt a small stab of jealousy that Tezuka had something more important than himself but he let it go, Tezuka had convinced that he loved only Fuji and that was enough, for that time.

Later days, Fuji knew that it was Tezuka who convinced (read: pressured) the chief to postpone the press conference and Tezuka didn't tell him how he did it.

That was enough to make Fuji believe in Tezuka and loved the man wholeheartedly.

###

Four days after the press conference were passed in a flash, Tachibana kept his promise and put several policemen near Fuji's workplace and their house. Tezuka had been a sweet lover too -he would accompany Fuji to the hospital and went to his tennis practice, and he would pick Fuji up after his practice-, he never left Fuji alone unless he was sure that the police was nearby.

Whenever Tezuka was free from his training he would visit Fuji and accompany him to do his daily routines, Fuji even introduced Tezuka to Yuiichi-kun and his mother who had gained her consciousness. That boy admired Tezuka and called the glasses man with Tezuka-sama. Tezuka taught the boy how to grip his tennis racket rightly, although the boy couldn't play it yet, but he was excited to learn. Tezuka looked so happy to play with the boy that made Fuji wondered if Tezuka wanted his own kids, too. He would be a great father who was loved by his children, they were something which he couldn't provide.

When he tried to talk about it with Tezuka, the older man just shrugged and pulled him into a hug. "Are you trying to discard me now?" He teased.

Fuji laughed by Tezuka's joke and hugged the man back. "Never. I have got so many advantages being with you, so no."

Tezuka was glad that now he could take Fuji's hand whenever he wanted to without minding about Fuji's protest. Fuji would put his hands around Tezuka's arm and leaned on him more, Tezuka enjoyed Fuji's blush the most. They had come to an agreement and that made them understand each other more than before.

Tezuka was on his way to pick up his lover and had a lunch before going to the airport. Today was his last day off, he had to fly to the Europe and wouldn't be back until next month. The man hadn't been captured yet and that worried Tezuka more. He got a bad feeling since morning and told Fuji to be careful. Fuji assured him that he would be fine but Tezuka didn't buy it, he felt something big would happen. It's just like the calm before the storm.

Tezuka called his lover when he entered his room, he wasn't there. He saw Fuji's phone was left on his table. He waited bit got impatient. He searched for places which Fuji used to go but he didn't find the smaller man. His mind started to create the worst scenario but he didn't let his mind affect his steps. He headed to the receptionist and asked Fuji's friend about Fuji's whereabouts.

"Is he left for his lunch?"

The girl looked confused, "No, he didn't pass here. He told me that he would have a date lunch before you left for your match. He must tell me about his schedule so we can match it with the police."

"Then, why can't I find him?" Tezuka asked with a louder voice.

She stuttered, "I will try to confirm it to the police who are in duty today."

"I'll try to search for him once again." He left the girl who said something about deja-vu.

Tezuka never considered how big the hospital was but after rushing around the hospital he realized it. He asked to the nurse in each station but no one had seen his lover. He felt his hear beating faster than ever not because of his running but because of his anxiety about Fuji's wellbeing.

 _Is this what Syusuke felt that day when I dissappeared to the roof? No wonder he got mad at me._

He was running passed the park in the secluded area of the hospital, it wasn't the most well-known part of the hospital since it was too quiet there, when he saw something laid on the ground, under a big tree. He approached it, thinking that it was Fuji who fell asleep. When he got nearer he realized that it or rather he was Yuiichi-kun. The small boy had a wound on his temple and was gripping on his stomach tightly.

"Yuiichi-kun, what happened? Did you fall from the tree?" He hoisted the boy up and checked his condition.

The boy groaned and shook his head slowly, "Te.. Tezuka-sama.." He gripped on Tezuka's arm and breathed quickly.

"Don't worry, we will take care of your wounds soon." He walked quickly to the building.

"It's.. Fuji-san.. Fuji-san, he took him away. He took Fuji-san away." The boy moaned and didn't let Tezuka's hand away when the nurse placed him on the bed.

Tezuka was frozen on his feet. That wasn't true. The police..

"Someone called me this morning, he wanted to talk about my mother and I was too eager to talk to him. I asked Fuji-san to accompany me. He refused to go and want to talk to the police first but I disagree and came alone. Fuji-san help me before that man could hurt me more but... But the man took Fuji-san instead. I'm sorry." The kid cried loudly after finishing his story.

Tezuka pitied the boy and calmed him down, convinced him that it wasn't his fault and everything would be okay. The doctor arrive and then Tezuka was asked to leave the room.

He rushed back to the front office only to find the police were crowding around the desk, they were coordinating through the walkie-talkie and several of them were writing down something on the paper.

Tezuka arrived at the same time with the detective, Tachibana. "Tezuka-san, about Fuji-san disappearance, we are going to—"

"Takada Norie took him." Tezuka continued darkly.

"Sorry?"

"You damn police were careless, he took Syusuke away! I expect you to watch over him when I am away but here we are, you lost him right under your nose. I don't understand what you did actually!" Tezuka wanted to continue his spat but he held it.

Tachibana made several phone calls and he sounded angry, too. The police who were in duty were sitting on the bench, looked defeated. Tezuka ignored them, he wouldn't be able to keep his calm if he ever talk to the men.

"Calm down, Tezuka-san. We are doing my best right now do track down their location. We are expecting the results, soon. Believe in us, he will be fine."

Tezuka didn't answer him and stepped out of the room instead. He had to find a way out of his own since he knew that the police couldn't move easily, they had to move based on regulations and rules. When they found Syusuke it would be too late.

He dialed the familiar number from his phone and it was picked up soon, "I need information."

* * *

Sorry for uploading this chapter so later than my usual schedule. Next chapter would be the last one. I love writing about Tezuka and Fuji's interactions and I will write more in the future. Wish me luck and good luck for you guys, too! Love your reviews, left more love for me, will ya? ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

It's me! Amaneyei25! I'm sorry for the late update. My schedule won't allow me to write. So sad.. I received a message from my lovely friend, Youki minaco-san. Thank you for sending it! It makes me so happy! I promise you, guys that even I do it so so so slowly, I will continue to write. Thank you for your support! I love you! Finally, finally! It's the final chapter here! A bit longer because I want to wrap it up nicely. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It has been hours and Tezuka barely could keep his patience. His head filled with many possibilities that could happen to his lover and all of them were bad. He mentally shook his head and casted aside those bad thoughts. He sighed, the breeze sipped into his light jacket and although it was summer he felt cold instead.

He was too lost in his thoughts about his lover that made him almost missed the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Tezuka. Where are you now?" He heard Yukimura asked.

"At the N park near the central police station."

"Good. We will arrive in less than five minutes."

With that he disconnected the phone and Tezuka left alone once again.

Tezuka sighed and put his phone back to his pocket.

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka's ears picked the voice and turned his head toward the source. "Father." Tezuka bowed slightly when his father finally stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it took so long to dig into these files. You surprised me when you asked about this. Are you in trouble or something? I can help you better if you told me the problem."

Tezuka nodded at his father and took the files and read them quickly. Raised by his family made Tezuka became a quick learner and calm person yet his father could see through him easily. His son was anything but calm.

"You can go back and wait inside the office.", his father explained. He looked around the empty park. His son contacted him hours ago and they agreed to meet at the park near the police station.

Tezuka flipped the sheets and scanned throughout the document. "No need. I am in a hurry. These files are more than enough. Besides, I know it's a violation of rule when you handed these files to the outsider. I don't want to cause another problem for you."

Tezuka Kuniharu was torn between proud and dejected. His son was so proper as he wished but also so stubborn. Who does he take the stubbornness from, he wondered.

The younger Tezuka finished his reading and handed the reports back to his father. "I am done. Thank you, father."

The older Tezuka took the reports, "Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Someone important."

"Ask them to come and have dinner with us. I'm sure your mother will be delighted."

"Tezuka!"

Both of the men turned their head, "Yukimura."

"We made it, Gen-chan."

Sanada who ran behind his lover grunted his answer and bowed politely to the elder Tezuka. "Kuniharu-jiisan."

"Oh, Genichirou! Long time no see. Last time we met was at the new year's eve, how many years ago? Three? Four?"

"Four." He answered shortly.

"And who is this young man?"

"My..lover. This is Yukimura Seiichi. Seiichi, this is Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka's father."

Yukimura stepped out and offering his hand, "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I never know that you have a beauty lover, Genichirou! Why don't you introduce him sooner?" He patted the black haired man's shoulder a bit too hard.

Sanada cringed by Kuniharu's words, "It's complicated."

"I see."

"I don't want to be rude but did you find something about Syuu-kun's whereabouts?" Yukimura asked quickly.

"Aa.. I read the reports."

"And?" He asked as if he had lost his patience.

Tezuka sighed, "I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Either at the house near Syusuke's home or at Yuiichi-kun's."

"Syuu-kun's home? I'll ask Yoshiko about this." He fished out his phone.

"When I said about his home, I meant the house where the accident happened in the past."

"What accident? Don't tell me, it's about the serial killer that has taken public's attention recently?" his father asked darkly now.

Tezuka nodded at his father, "Aa.."

"What are these talk about? Why are you looking at him? He is dangerous, boy."

"We know. But he kidnapped my cousin this afternoon. We can't wait any longer. He is insane and he can do worst things to my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"The witness? He is kidnapped?"

"You don't know?" Sanada asked before Yukimura could.

He sighed, "I was in the middle of regular assembly when Kunimitsu phoned me. I asked my friends to take care of these files which Kunimitsu asked. No wonder they took time, it's a delicate topic, isn't it?" Tezuka Kuniharu felt sorry for wasting so much time.

"It's okay, Tezuka-san. We understand your situation. Just.. Can we move now? We mustn't waste more time."

"Aa.."

"Should we go to Yuiichi-kun's house first? It's nearer and I think he must be there."

Tezuka frowned, "Thinking about it again, we should go to the empty house."

"But, it's so far from here. We need at least an hour to reach it. What if we were wrong and Syuu-kun is brought to Yuiichi-kun's house? We would waste more time, wouldn't we?"

"We can always split into two groups. One to Yuiichi-kun's and one to the other." Sanada suggested.

"I don't want it. I want an precise answer! Syuu-kun is in danger! Can't you understand? We are walking on the thin ice."

"I think Kunimitsu is right." Tezuka Kuniharu added suddenly.

All of the young men looked at him, "Based on my experience these years, the culprits often go back to the first scene case to boast their ego about his successful business." He frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Syusuke hurt his pride and he will show his power over Syusuke and the best place is that house."

"It's personal." Tezuka Kuniharu added to support his son.

Yukimura looked unconvinced, "Don't worry, Yukimura-kun. You can go to the house and I will go to Yuiichi-kun's house myself." Tezuka Kuniharu calmly added.

Yukimura contemplating his options and finally got it, "I understand. We will go as Tezuka suggests."

Tezuka and his father sighed, finally, finally can take action now, Tezuka thought.

"I will go with my friends now. Do you need any lift?"

"No need. I bring my car." Tezuka answered.

"Good. I will call you if I find the man's whereabouts."

"Ah.." He nodded and ready to walk away but his father added, "And also," Tezuka looked at his father quietly, "Don't let your guard down."

He nodded and dissappeared from the older man's sight before the man realized it. "Well, I wish you luck, my son."

The older Tezuka took his walkie-talkie out and put some orders. He communicated for minutes and when everything was ready he was on his move to catch the culprit.

###

Fuji opened his eyes and grunted lowly. He was laying on a dusty floor and stuffy room. He was a bit puzzled and confused about his surrounding. It was dark that made him unsure where he was. Fuji tried to get up but the he realized that both his hands and feet were tied.

"You are awake now, I see." a sound startled him, the source wasn't far from him.

Fuji heard a clicking sound and a small bulb was turned on. A skinny man with pale skin was sitting on a chair several feets in front of him. His appearance was so different from what he remembered and Fuji understood why the police hadn't caught him yet. He lost almost all of his fat, with the zombie-like skin Fuji was sure that this man rarely or even never came out and enjoyed the sunshine. It was his scar which convinced him that the man was really Takada Norie, a murderer who changed his life.

Fuji tried to get up from his laying position but it was no avail. The man chuckled by his action, "It's no use, young boy." He leaned on the chair with one hand leaned on the prop casually.

"Where are we?" Fuji asked coldly.

"Somewhere nostalgic." The man smiled which make his face crueler and uglier.

Fuji gazed upward to the man. "What did you do to Yuiichi-kun?"

"You mean the boy?" He shrugged, "I don't know. He fell down after the first swing. I don't have time, you know, to take care of him."

"What a wonderful man you are." He answered sarcastically.

The man laughed. "Oh man, don't worry about the boy, it's yourself who you should worry about. I can't believe it when I saw it days ago. I thought you were dead that day." He giggled horridly.

"You have a hard head, don't you? That old man and his daughter didn't have a chance to resist my fist yet you could." He mumbled something but Fuji blocked his sick words and tried to free himself. "When I left you, you weren't breathing. I made a mistake and now it bites me back. Worry not, this time I won't repeat my mistake."

Hearing the words Fuji's face dimmed, "How can you find me?"

"Oh, it's not that difficult. I can read, you know. And... Asking here and there is truly helpful. The journalists aren't that tight-lipped. Poor, poor, boy nobody can save you now."

Fuji whirled his wrist to feel the knots but it was no use, a crazy man like Takada Norie was an expert and knew what he did, the rope didn't budge.

"What do you want from me?" Fuji decided to ask after he was sure that there was no way out. The ropes were too tight but he at least could extend the time until the police found him.

 _They must have known about my dissappearing by this time._

"What else? I need to shut you up so nobody can catch me. I must do it soon and dissappeared, go hiding until they forget about me." He continued his talks while looked confused and angry.

Fuji ignored the man and searched around the room, it was dark but after the lamp was turned on, he could see his surrounding better. The room was filled with broken table at the furthest side from him, a cupboard at the wall behind the man, and broken frames scattered around the room. Other than that was nothing, well except the dust covered the floor and on every surface that Fuji could find. There were neither weapons nor escape route can be used.

 _Darn it!_

The man had stopped talking and now looking somewhere far in the distance. Fuji knew he almost ran out of his time.

He suddenly spoke, "You know, I just got an excellent idea! We can finish this now and I can put you out of this miserable. Which one do you prefer, deep down under the sea or the ground? I prefer sea, though. It's easier to throw away the body and the evidences." He laughed as if just got another idea, "Yes, yes, that's right. Now, what do we have here?"

The man was rummaging a cupboard behind his chair and took a bottle of alcohol while doing it. He took several long gulps before satisfied. The alcohol was stinky, it was as if he kept the drinks for years or he added some illegal ingredients into it, and he wouldn't dare to think about. Fuji couldn't help but coughed. He chocked by the dust on the floor and coughed more, it was totally awful.

"Shut up!" The man threw an empty bottle toward Fuji but fortunately the aim was too high, it flew above Fuji and crashed into to wall behind him instead.

Fuji looked behind him and imagined what would happen to him if the man was a sniper. A very sober sniper.

The man didn't give a chance to answer. He walked to a big brown curtain which hung on several feets away from Fuji's left side and opened it. The curtain did a good job to filter the sunlight, it wasn't night yet but the sun was about to set.

Fuji gasped by the view in front of him, it was the same garden which he visited on that summer. Although that time the garden had always been neat and pretty but it wasn't by this time he saw it now, Fuji still remembered about the gate's shapes, the color and the big tree in the corner. That summer he stood on the grass and saw people were killed in the room, this time he was the one in the room and was going to be the next victims.

He opened his arms and raised it, "It's very beautiful day, isn't it? The sunset reminds me of the blood. Flowing, coloring everything it passes, and it never in same pattern. We can't predict where it will flow but we know it is there and it feels exciting to wait it to come."

The man enjoyed the time and Fuji scooted slowly to the broken bottle and tried to search for a fragment to cut the rope. He hissed when he touched the edge directly, but he didn't stop searching until he realized that the bottle was shattered in very small pieces and nothing left for him to use.

 _Darn it twice!_ He lost all his chance and there was no sign of police coming to this place. Wasn't there any way out?

Takada Norie walked back to his cupboard and took one knife which stained by dried blood on his right hand and a bottle of his half emptied alcohol. Fuji got a feeling that the knife was used to stab Yuiichi-kun and his mother and the good news was it could be used as an evidence. "Come on, we can end it now." Takada looked so over-exhausted and disoriented now.

Takada trod slowly toward Fuji while the other man retreated to widen their distance.

"Don't I have a chance to say something before my death fall upon me? After these time, I think I deserve it, don't I? Why so hurry? Nobody will come here and we still have plenty time. Bringing my corpse out in the middle of night is much more safer than now."

Takada frowned, he was busy with his mind while Fuji thought for another way out. It was clear that the police wasn't going to come soon and he didn't have any way to give them hints.

"No problem, I can discard your body later. Today, tomorrow, either way is fine." Takada shrugged and continued his walk.

 _Time is over._

"Now! Listen. Doing this won't solve any problems. Finishing me up here won't erase your sins , it will be the opposite. Surrender yourself now because there is no point killing me, the police already known about your, your identity, your face and your MO. Escaping won't be easy next time. The jail is waiting for your arrival and nobody can stop it."

Takada spat on the floor and scoffed, "Just shut up!" The blow from his hand was hard and fast, what had this man done to upgrade his punch skills until this point?He was suddenly laying on his right arm and his temple hurt so much.

 _Persuasion is useless. I will use the last resort, then._ He gritted his teeth.

"The police can't catch me. They are just a bunch of fools who dance around my palm for years. They aren't smart enough to know where I am. Your corpse will be an admonition for them to leave me alone."

Fuji laughed at the man, "Like hell they would. Catching you is their top priority now and they won't stop until they throw you into the jail." the man pulled Fuji's collar but he didn't cower and continued talking, "and you can't see the beautiful sunset which you love so much then, not until your head is as bald as the desert. That's if you are fortunate enough for not getting the death sentence."

Fuji's fate might be in this insane man's hand but like hell he would surrender to the man easily. He would fight tooth and nail to defend his right to life and the insane man had to go over his dead body to expect him to surrender without fighting back. Literally.

The man was getting angered by his sentences and threw his punches directly to his face. "Go to the hell with it! What do you know about me?! They weren't there to help me that time and now you think they are going to help you?" several punches later Fuji's face was filled with blood and he thought the man had broken his nose, the same nose which had broken once.

"Don't make me use so much strength, will ya?" He whined to Fuji and waved his hand calmly as if he had just swing tennis racket too many time and not had just punching someone. "I planned to finish it fast without adding strength or using the stressful way yet you make me to do it. It's very tiring, isn't it?" He pulled Fuji's collar one more time and then Fuji spat on his face.

"I won't let you to do as you please. You have done too much and it's the time for you to meet someone who can make you to eat your own medicine, don't you think so?" Fuji smiled solemnly.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." Takada shook his forefinger in front of Fuji's face, "This is not how I work. The rule here is I command and you listen and do as I told you."

He let Fuji go and the bloodied man fell on his back with his hands confined between his body and the floor. He cursed silently, he rolled until he laid on his left arm and balanced himself one more time. When he felt the ground wasn't moving so fast and he was strong enough, he sat back on the floor.

Takada went back to Fuji with his emptied bottle at his right hand, "Since you don't listen and do as I wish I will change the rule. Let's see how long you can endure my punishment and let me remind you, it won't be comfortable and fast as I promised before."

Fuji didn't answered him.

 _The police will come in any minutes now. I will be fine, this too, will be passed._

Takada became furious and kicked Fuji's stomach, he continued his action and kicked not only his middle part of body but also his head and his chest. "Urgh... Urgh.. Gah.."

Takada laughed loudly, "Cry now! Cry for my forgiveness! Beg for it! You piece of scum!"

Fuji balled himself to protect his stomach, it hurt like hell but he had to endure it. Just a little bit more. When the man's feet coming toward him, Fuji lunged into the man and tackled him down to the floor. Takada who didn't know about it shouted loudly and grabbed Fuji's hair but because of his panicked condition he failed to keep his hand intact. Fuji used this chance to knock his head on Takada's head. Twice.

Takada was shouting nonsense and separated himself from Fuji. "How does it feel? Does it hurt? Have you ever placed yourself in the victims' shoes? It isn't even the half of what you did to them!"

"You son of the bitch!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I do have a father so your words don't work for me." Fuji's spat on the floor to get rid of the blood taste in his mouth.

"I can kill you and your family! When I finish you will regret it!"

Fuji stared at the man darkly, "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" He swung his hands above his head angrily.

"No." Fuji shook his head, "Even if I died here, people will continue hunting you down and if they can't find you I will, even if as a ghost."

Takada swooped down and seized the bottle and clubbed it to Fuji's head. The bottle broke into two part, the bottom part fell on the ground and shattered while the rest was still attached on Takada's hand. The sharp point scrapped from Fuji's forehead until his eyelid. He grunted and closed his eyes desperately, now he couldn't see the man clearly with just one of his eyes. He need to do something before everything was too late.

Fuji took the shattered glass and tried to cut his rope. Takada Norie didn't saw what he did yet his attack wasn't finished yet.

"Uh.." Fuji cut the rope quickly even some of his hasty movements caused him cutting himself too.

 _A little bit more._

"That was your last chance. I won't leave this slipped from my hand now!"

 _A little bit._

Takada jumped to Fuji with the sharp point of his bottle-changed-into-weapon directed to Fuji. "Haaarrgghhh..."

Fuji felt everything moved in slow motion yet he couldn't escape it. He wished.. He just wished..

 _It's too late. I'm sorry, Kunimitsu!_

Fuji closed both of his eyes to receive the impact.

Which never came.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Takada shouted loudly when he felt something hard landed on his wrist. The bottle fell from his hand and he fell on his behind, holding on his wrist.

What was that?

###

"I think we choose the wrong location, Tezuka." Yukimura reminded him for the nth time when they parked the car.

Tezuka relinquished the seatbelt and got off of the car without saying anything to the blunett.

"Tezuka! I don't think this is the right place! He won't remember about this place, he need his living supplies thus Yuiichi-kun's house can provide!"

Tezuka stopped at an intersection and straightening his tennis bag, "Which way?"

Yukimura sighed, "Right."

Tezuka continued walking without answering Yukimura's objections. Sanada walked behind the men and enjoyed the one sided argument. If the situation wasn't too urgent he would tease the men about how they were much closer than they were in a relationship before.

They repeated the ritual thrice. Tezuka would stop and ask the direction which Yukimura gave grudgingly. When Yukimura tried to argue Tezuka would walk faster to avoid the smaller man's tantrums.

They arrived at the mentioned house but it looked forlorn since it was unoccupied for long time. There was neither sounds nor light from the house.

"Okay? Now, what? I don't see any signs that someone is here, moreover two." Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"Sshh!" Tezuka warned. He looked passed Yukimura to his cousin and Sanada understood what he wanted.

Tezuka walked slowly around the house, toward the voice sources. "Wait! What are you—" Yukimura was stopped by Sanada's hand and the taller man shook his head.

"Gen-chan,,"

"We won't interfere from here. It's Tezuka's right. I will call the police and you can call the ambulance."

"Ambulance? What ambulance? You don't mean that Syuu-kun..."

"No! I mean it for the crook. Someone has to book a room in the emergency room after Tezuka find him. That is if Tezuka doesn't finish him first." Sanada tried to lightened the mood.

"I prefer the second option." Yukimura said while waiting for the person from the emergency room to pick up his phone.

"Because that Takada man doesn't deserve any help from us after all the bad things he did." Yukimura said when Sanada looked at him with a confused look.

They then fell into the conversation with the person across the phone.

Tezuka was almost one hundred percent sure that the man brought his Syusuke to this place. Takada was a smart man despite his bad credits. Police couldn't find him despite many victims and his clear and similar attacks. He could predict the police's movements and know how to get rid of the evidences. He could kill and hide well but he couldn't let his ego down if by chance he was catched by the police after years he was succeded. Therefore he would finish the main witness, Syusuke, by any means.

 _Syusuke must be here._

This house fit perfectly with Fuji's description. He walked quickly to the right side of the house and met a left behind yard which filled with tall grass and leaves. He moved slower now and stuck his back to the wall until he found a big window with a small porch in front of it.

He could see his Syusuke from his position and he had to calm himself down after seeing what before him. Fuji who was injured badly sat on the floor with bonded hands while the man was swinging his broken bottle in front of his beloved man. Tezuka would like to attack right at that moment but he didn't since he knew the man could use Fuji as his hostage and the scenario couldn't get any worse. So he searched for weapons but found nothing.

Fuji said something to the man and suddenly Takada charged into Fuji. Tezuka let his instincts took over, he took his racket and a rock. He smashed it hard, his accuracy never let him down. Soon he heard the man roared painfully. Tezuka discarded the racket and moved into the room.

###

 _What was that?_ Fuji frowned, trying to open his eyes but his bruised and battered eyes refused to open.

"Who the hell are you?" Takada who was kneeling on the floor roared while pressing his blooded hand.

 _Is that police?_

A familiar voice answered, "You took something precious from me and I want to take it back."

"Mitsu." Fuji tilted his head to the source of the voice.

Tezuka moved slowly and put himself in front of Fuji. The athlete heard Fuji mumbled in his blindness, he scooted but he couldn't move much since he was tied.

"What? What nonsense are you spouting about?" He stood up, but it didn't make Tezuka wavered, the man was no longer dangerous as long as he was empty handed.

"Just surrender yourself. The police are on their way here. Don't try to run or resist because there are consequences to face." Tezuka said calmly and confidently.

Fuji spoke weakly, "Don't do this, Mitsu. He is dangerous. He might hurt you, just run away, please."

Tezuka kneeled down to Fuji and opened the rope quickly, "Aa.. I know it but you are more important now."

"What are you two doing there now? I will kill both of you!"

"No! He isn't involved in this case. Leave him alone! I won't allow you to hurt him!" Fuji stood quickly or as quick as he could in his condition. His eyes couldn't see but he could still use his body to protect Tezuka.

"Syusuke."

Takada took his knife in his healthy hand and shouted angrily as he did before, "It doesn't matter! I will kill both of you! I vow it! And I always fulfill my vows!"

Tezuka moved slowly to the side and left Fuji's side. "Try me." This came from Tezuka.

Takada Norie shouted loudly like a mad man and charged toward Tezuka. The glasses man who had trained with his father for long time dodged the attack easily. Takada staggered when he passed Tezuka and he moved back to charge with his knife, it wasn't easy since he was drunk and using only one hand while Tezuka was a fine and strong man.

Tezuka dodged his moves easily everytime the older man charged. Right foot and then left and then back to right foot. Tezuka was playing with the man in his Tezuka's zone. Takada then took one of the broken leg of a chair and threw it to Tezuka. The athlete caught it and Takada used the chance to attack.

Tezuka used the wood he caught before to defend and when Takada was too surprised, Tezuka grabbed Takada's hand and threw down the man using his judo technique and locked his arms around Takada's neck.

The man grunted in frustration and breathed heavily while Tezuka looked as almighty as he was before. "Just give up." Tezuka reprimanded on top of the man.

Takada knew he was cornered and run out of energy. He raised his hands as a sign that he gave up. "Alright. Alright. I give up. Please don't hurt me!"

Tezuka pushed his elbow harder, "Are you saying the truth?"

Takada chocked, "Yes, yes! Forgive me! I will surrender. Please let me go." His face turned red and his eyes were bulging out.

Feeling the man told the truth, Tezuka loosened his arms and using his vision to search for a tool to keep this man caged. Takada stuck out his free foot to retrieve his knife back which was Tezuka unaware of. Everything happened so fast, Takada pulled out his hand out of Tezuka's grip and he use the last chance and threw his knife toward Fuji who wasn't aware of his surrounding. "Haaarrgghhh!"

Tezuka cursed, he let his guard down.

Fuji looked confused when Tezuka shouted, "Syusuke! Two steps to the right!" Fuji got it rightaway and stepped aside as Tezuka commanded. The knife flew and embedded into the wall behind Fuji. Takada cursed in his frustration.

Tezuka slammed then man once again with his back on the floor, he punched Takada once which caused the criminal yelled, "You used all of your luck."

Takada laughed hysterically. "Screw that."

Tezuka launched his fist to stop the crazy man, "That's for the victims."

"They deserve it! It's their sins! They have to pay for it!"

Another punch and the man was passed out. After making sure that the man wouldn't create any chaos anymore, Tezuka took the rope which used to tie Fuji's hand before to tie down the criminal. He didn't want to waste another time and energy for this man. When he finished his job he walked toward Fuji who was standing and hugging himself in bewilderment.

"Who.. Who is it?" Fuji asked when Tezuka touched his arm.

"It's me."

"Mitsu.. Takada.. He is.."

"It's fine. He passed out, I tie him up so he can't escape this time."

Fuji took Tezuka's hand into his blooded one, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he couldn't do more than a little scrap but I can't say the same to you." Tezuka replied and took his handkerchief to clean Fuji's face.

"That's good. That's good." He fell down but Tezuka managed to catch him before he reached the floor. "Syusuke!" Tezuka tapped on Fuji's cheek weakly.

"It's okay now, isn't it? He can't hurt people anymore, can he? Thank you so much, Mitsu." Fuji placed his hand on Tezuka's.

Tezuka hugged his lover carefully and picked him up in bridal style. "It's alright now, Syusuke. Nobody can hurt you now. I promise."

He walked out of the verandah to the gate and found Yukimura, Sanada and a group of medic workers and the police officers. The sirens were turn off but the blue and red lights were illuminating the area.

"Syuu-kun!" Yukimura ran to the men. "What happened? Is he alright? Did the man do this? My Syuu-kun, can you hear me? Oh my god, what happened?" Yukimura asked in his panicked voice.

"Where is the criminal?" Sanada asked.

"Inside. You take care of him." Tezuka tilted his head to the house.

"You didn't do what I think you would do, did you?"

Tezuka raised his brows and answered calmly, "Nothing more than what he deserves." Sanada shook his head in disbelief but he guided the police into the building.

Yukimura got the stretcher and the medics ready for Tezuka so he could put Fuji on it soon. They were carefully and delicately put the lithe man on it. Fuji tried his best to cover his pain but he couldn't help but to hiss when his injured and battered body touched the bed.

The medics did their job rightaway, the oxygen mask was placed, IV was inserted and vital organs were checked. Yukimura took Fuji's free hand and whispered silent prayers to the almighty above to keep his cousin safe. Tezuka who was stood at the head of stretcher caressed his cheek and temple slowly, he hoped that his action could calm Fuji down.

"Are you the relative of Fuji-san?" The medic asked finally after the initial checks.

Yukimura wiped his tears away. "Yes, I am his cousin."

"He condition is stable but he lost too much blood so we need to take him to the hospital before his condition worsened."

"Yeah, yeah.. Sure. Lead the way."

They took the stretcher into the ambulance but when Tezuka trid to hop into the ambulance, Fuji's hand touched him. "'Mitsu."

"Don't worry, Syusuke. You are save now." Tezuka tried to explain.

Fuji shok his head slowly. He tried to talk but he was too weak and his voice came in a mere whisper. Yukimura who already seated next to Fuji bent down to the man and listened to what Fuji wanted to say.

Tezuka hopped into the ambulance anyway. He stopped Yukimura and bent down by himself. He didn't care even if Yukimura felt uncomfortable for being crushed between Tezuka and the wall.

"The.. Match.. Have to go.. Don't worry.. Have to win." Fuji said weakly.

"I won't go."

"It's.. Important." Fuji breathed.

" _You_ are important."

"No.. Please. Don't.. Don't want to be.. A bother."

Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek, "You are not a bother and never will be."

Fuji closed his eyes, "Please.. Mitzu.. Win.. Win it.. For me."

Tezuka tightened his grip on the rail of the bed. "I can't. I can't leave you. I won't."

Fuji despite his condition, felt annoyed by his lover's stubbornness. He glared at the man weakly and then looked at his cousin. "Sei-chan.."

Getting the message Yukimura interrupted, "He is right, Tezuka. You are the best athlete this year. Many people put their expectations to you. It will be very disappointing if you didn't take part of it and win it. I am sure Syuu-kun doesn't want to be a hindrance to you career."

"We have to go now. Please decide it fast." The medic reminded.

Tezuka looked back at his lover blankly.

"Tezuka. Syuu-kun is fine now. You have saved him, I will make sure that he will be back in shape soon." Yukimura said.

Fuji nodded once.

"Syusuke."

"Don't worry.. I am fine.."

"Hurry up, please."

"Besides, if you stay there are not much you can do. The medics will do all the works."

"Mitzu."

Tezuka sighed, "Okay. I will go."

Fuji sighed, too and he smiled at Tezuka. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Get well soon, my love." Tezuka bent and kissed Fuji's temple. He lingered for a moment and pulled away. "Get me informed." He commanded to Yukimura.

"Got it."

"Every hour, you hear?"

"Okay."

The door closed and they left Tezuka. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You aren't going?"

"Aa.. Syusuke asks me to compete as we scheduled."

Sanada nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Let's go the the airport, then. You might have passed your schedule but there is always a next flight."

"Hn.."

 _Wait for me, Syuu._

###

The door was so familiar, so did the accepting room, the smell and the people. He straightened his gifts and entered.

"Who is there?" The man on the bed tilted his head and asked.

However the man on the door kept his silence and walked next to him. "Is there someone here? I clearly heard sounds."

Tezuka put away the flowers and fruits aside and studied the little man on the bed, he was thinner but livelier than the last time he saw his lover. His eyes were bandaged but Yukimura assured that it was as precaution to keep his eyelids sterile and they would put it off soon.

"Hello?"

Tezuka decided to tease the man more, since Fuji insisted him to go when he wanted to do the otherwise.

"Darn it, I thought I heard something. Must be my imagination." Fuji said and turned his head to the window.

After the incident that day, the police captured Takada Norie and he was sentenced immediately. Fuji knew about him later day, the man's past was far from happy and joy. His was born without knowing who his father was and when he was seventeen, his mother was died from an attack by unknown man. The police couldn't catch the culprit. He, Takada Norie became a pitiful and hateful man. All the grudge and hatred poured into the most stressed way, he murdering people. A death sentence was fallen before him. Fuji who heard it felt sad that nobody helped that poor man in the past, if only he could meet someone who could understand him. It wouldn't turn ugly and many people could be saved.

The breeze flew passed him and he sighed, "I hope you are here. I'm sorry for asking you to go." He bent his feet and placed his cheek on his knee, "Mitsu. I miss you."

Couldn't stop himself anymore he answered, "I miss you, too."

That attracted Fuji's attention, tilted his head to the left and Tezuka could see blush blossomed on his cheeks. "Mitsu?" He stretched his pale hand to Tezuka's direction.

Tezuka took it quickly and squeezed it firmly.

"You are real, aren't you?"

"Hn.."

"It's not my imagination, is it?"

"Aa.."

Fuji chuckled and spread his arms which Tezuka welcomed with delight. They hugged, laughed and whispered 'I love you' to each other in the same time.

When they separated, Fuji patted on his bed and asked Tezuka to sat next to him. When the latter man fulfilled it, Fuji took his opportunity to snuggle and hugged the man more. Tezuka smiled at the man's antic. They talked and talked and although Yukimura always kept him updated about Tezuka and his match when he was too weak to do anything, Fuji liked to hear it from Tezuka's mouth more.

"How did you find me?" Fuji asked finally after they had talk for an hour.

"I was picking you up that afternoon but you was nowhere in the building so when I search for you for the second time I found Yuiichi-kun and he told me everything. My father helped, too. Why were you so careless, Syusuke?" He caressed Fuji's hand

"I don't want you to worry about it . Your plate is already full. I don't want to bother you with my problem. I can take care of it. You just need to worry about your health and match."

Tezuka knew he couldn't change Fuji's mind if the smaller man had decided so he asked, "Who am I to you?"

"My boyfriend?" Fuji answered with blush behind his bandage.

"Hn.. So it's my responsibility too, to take care of you as you to me." He pulled Fuji's hand and kissed his knuckles, his palms and his inner wrist.

Fuji shivered by these motions, his senses became more sensitive because he couldn't see anything and he couldn't anticipate what would happen next.

"Sensitive?" Tezuka teased.

Fuji nodded.

"Let me show you how the real sensitive means."

Tezuka while still holding Fuji's hand dipped down and captured the man's lips in a swift motion. It had been too long. He missed how Fuji's smell and how Fuji's tasted like. When his lips finally touched the other, he grunted softly on how he missed this. He gave Fuji little pecks on his lips, his cheek, temple and back to the lips again. Fuji giggled by Tezuka's childish play. His bandage didn't help so much so he couldn't anticipate what and when Tezuka would launch his attacks.

Tezuka hugged Fuji and placed his face on Fuji's neck. He kissed the neck and inhaled Fuji's lovely smell that always soothe him. Fuji accepted the man in his arms and played the silky hair of the athlete. "For a man who stays in the hospital for months, you smell divine." Tezuka whispered.

Fuji chuckled by Tezuka's words. "Funny. I did think the same about you, that time."

Tezuka straightened himself, "Really?"

Fuji nodded, "Mmhmm.."

"It feels so nostalgic, right? That time we were here, too." Fuji continued.

"Aa.. In a reversed position."

"That time I hate you so much."

"Same here."

"I refused Sei-chan's request. I felt bad for you, Sei-chan left his boyfriend to be his best friend."

"Hn.. Do you regret it?"

"About what?"

"Helping him."

Fuji thought and sighed, "Of course no. No. I don't regret it. If by chance I could, I would never met you and I would regret it more."

"Even though you ended up injured and hospitalized?"

"But I have a handsome and sexy bodyguard to protect me, don't I? Besides, it is finally over. He will never hurt anyone else anymore. I am glad."

"Hn.. I will make sure he never will, Syusuke." He kissed his lover on his temple.

"Oh, that's remind me, what did you to Takada that day? I heard him howled before you appeared, you did something, didn't you?"

"Aa.. I beat his hand." Tezuka felt his blood boiled by that memory. He was so angry that Takada was one step closer in killing his lover. If he came later than that, he didn't dare to imagine it.

"How come? He was more than five feets away from you. You need to be near him to beat his hand, he is a good fighter."

"I used my tennis technique." Tezuka explained shortly.

"I don't know that tennis can be used as a weapon." Fuji responded with a slight amused voice.

"Aa.. It has the same impact as a bullet if handed by the right person. I got blind before, didn't I?" He joked.

Fuji nodded once again, "Remind me for not getting on your bad side."

"No need. There is no bad side if it's for you."

"Liar." Fuji chuckled.

"You think so?"

"Well, I may have one if it regarding to you." He admitted.

"Should I be worry about it?"

"It depends, because.." Tezuka leaned over Fuji's ear and whispered his desires to the smaller man, he ended it with a small bite on his lover's neck.

Fuji shuddered by Tezuka's action, "W..Wait. You are impossible." Fuji laughed.

"Yes, and I live only to serve you."

Fuji laughed at Tezuka's dry joke, "I love you, silly man."

"I love you, too. With all my heart." Tezuka leaned down to Fuji's lips.

"Forever." Fuji whispered.

Tezuka answered before sealed the lips, "And ever."

 **THE END**

* * *

Can't believe it! It's finally done! *throwing confetti* thank you very much for reading and always keep your patience. I will try to write again, let's see each other again at the next story! See you!


End file.
